The Royal Concubine
by Rainbows and Puppies
Summary: It's been six years and Prince Edward is yet to have a heir. What happens when he meets a young commoner girl, Isabella and decides to covet her? Will the naive girl be able to face the harsh life of a concubine? There will be derision of cruel Princesses, newly found passions of an aggressive Prince, uncertainties and rude awakenings. Medieval Romance, Royalward. AH, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or any of the Cullens. Stephenie Meyer does.

This is my first attempt at writing. Years ago, I remembered reading a few chapters of a story where Edward is a prince and Bella was forced to go as his concubine to bear him a heir. Unfortunately, the story was unfinished when it was deleted, but I couldn't get it out of my head. So that's my inspiration. Here you go.

Please remember that this is a historical fiction, which means the men of the era are be quite a bit controlling. Bella is a young and naive teen, so don't be hard on her for not having a backbone. Women were horribly suppressed back then. She will become more confident by the end of the story, be assured.

There will be slight physical abuse in this story. The Edward in this story will be an arrogant asshole for a while. Please be patient and do not give up.

* * *

It's been two years since my uncle went off to the war and only a few days ago did our family receive the word that he was expected back any day now. My uncle Geoffrey is like my father figure for as long as I could remember, and I longed to see his kind, crinkly face. As much as I wished, his wife Helen never replaced my mother. She was kind enough to let me live in her home but the hardships of having the king's knight as a husband made her tough and bitter. My uncle was dedicated to the royal family, which meant that his own family became a second priority. This made Helen totally mad. Often, I would hear her grumble and mutter about my uncle's absence, though on a few rare nights, I would hear silent sobs.

"Bella! What are you doing? Hurry up." Helen shouted.

"Yes, Lady Helen" I said, snapping out of my thoughts and returned to the dishes I was washing. Hard work and domestic chores weren't new to me, because that's what I've been doing for as long as I remember.

"Need a hand, Bella?" I heard my cousin and only friend, Angela say.

Although Lady Helen wanted her precious daughter nowhere too near with me, Angela would find time for me often. We would talk about everything and anything. We both loved each other.

"It's alright, Ange. I'm almost done. You wouldn't want to ruin your gown, anyway" I said, looking at her expensive sea green gown Helen forced her into.

"Phew! Who cares about the stupid gown!" she frowned. Lady Helen made sure her daughter is always dressed in the finest while I was to wear her old clothes. Although Angela was upset about this fact, she couldn't fight her mother on this.

"Isabella!" Helen called me.

I walked into the kitchen where she was stirring a pot of aromatic stew. My mouth watered.

"Stir this for me. Don't let it burn. I'm going to get ready." She snapped.

Taking care not to burn it, I sat there stirring the stew and watching the beautiful swirls of colour and texture forming and disappearing. Suddenly, I heard a loud booming sound echo all over the place and I clamped my hands over my ears.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

It was the church bell. I heard the bell ring only two times in my life. Whenever the knights and soldiers went off to the war or returned from it, they would ring the huge bell ten times.

Lady Helen and Angela came rushing downstairs looking their finest while I looked like a piece of crap.

"Clean yourself, dirty girl. Hurry!" she snarled at me.

I scowled and washed my face, hands and legs and smoothed my deep blue dress the best I could. Luckily there weren't any stains on the gown.

We all could see several beautiful white stallions moving towards our home from distance. In the front was tied the king's banner, which swayed gently with the wind.

"They are the royals. Looks like the King's guard." I said.

"What are they doing here? I hope father is alright" Angela whispered, clearly frightened. I patted her hand, hoping to soothe her.

"He'll be fine. He'll be fine." Helen chanted, worry etched on her face. Inspite of my previous annoyance, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She did face a tough life.

As they came closer however, my uncle's face stood clearly among the sea of royals, and next to me I felt Angela's and Helen's combined sighs of relief. Uncle Geoffrey's face looked tired and thinner than I saw him last time, or perhaps it was the overgrown hair and beard that made him look weak. The horses galloped towards us and my uncle leapt off his horse and threw himself at Helen and Angela. A moment later, I was grabbed into the tiny group of hugging people.

We were all a sobbing mess; Helen was rubbing her husband's back looking utterly relieved and happy.

As I stepped aside to give the family privacy during their reunion moment, my gaze fell on the man leading the group, standing there watching the scene of affection. His shoulder length copper coloured hair and beard looked untamed just like everyone else. He had dirt on his face and clothes. But none of this masked his devastatingly handsome features. He had a piercing set of green eyes that twinkled like emeralds and his jaw was strong, giving his face a beautiful shape.

I was about to shift my gaze, not wanting to get caught staring, when his eyes snapped to mine. His eyes were intense. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. He tilted his head minutely and a tiny smirk appeared on his face. I dropped my head.

My uncle turned to me. "Bella, how nice to see you again. You are more beautiful than I remember." he said patting my cheek affectionately, making me earn a scowl from Helen.

Behind him, Angela smiled. Honestly, she is one of the sweetest girls ever. Angela is without a doubt more beautiful than me, but that didn't stop Helen from passing snide remarks about how I dominate and threaten her daughters beauty and prospective betrothals. Angela however, never tainted our friendship with jealousy.

My uncle turned to Helen. "Helen, these gentlemen would be our guests tonight. As it is almost dusk, it would be prudent for them not to continue the journey now."

"Of course, it is our pleasure. Welcome home." She said haughtily. Helen loved having people over. She was a great host but this was is also an opportunity to show off her grand family home.

The handsome knight with green eyes stepped forward.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Helen. I was most eager to meet the family of the knight who saved my brother's life more than once during the war."

"Your... brother?" she asked, looking shocked.

My uncle spoke. "Yes Helen. This is King Jasper's brother. His Highness Prince Edward Cullen."

He turned to the Prince. "Your Royal Highness, allow me to introduce my family. This is my wife Helen, my daughter Angela and my friend's daughter Isabella Swan."

Prince Edward's thick and beautiful eyebrows raised slightly as he looked at me, probably wondering why I was living here. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Helen spoke.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. We are most honoured to have you in our family home. We hope you find your stay here comfortable." Helen said breathlessly, her demeanour changing instantly. Both Angela and I curtsied.

He nodded in our direction before turning away. My uncle quickly introduced the other knights of the group to us.

"Ladies, these are Billy, Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Harry and Brady."

"Kind of you and your husband to offer us food and a night's rest, my lady." a burly knight said.

"And women! He promised women too. Don't forget that, Geoffrey." another knight boomed and the group of men howled in laughter.

"I expect you to keep your hands and eyes off my girls' here." My uncle said sternly but none of them seemed offended at his severe voice. Being in life threatening circumstances for the last two years perhaps formed a brotherly bond among them. They all looked very close. "There's a brothel a short ride away and I'll take you there after you clean yourselves up."

"Aye. Can't let the whores pushin' us away 'cause right now, we're the stinkin' like pigs. Come on, Paul. You smell worse than all of us combined." said a knight and another ripple of laughter spread in the group.

I left it to the group and turned to walk away, but not before stealing another glance at the Prince. He was talking to a knight, exuding authority. Even in his dirty clothes and unkept face, he looked powerful. I walked to the kitchen quickly and grabbed a stack of plates when I heard Helen and Angela behind me. We silently worked for sometime. My uncle came into the kitchen a few minutes later, bathed and clean, reached Helen and soundly kissed her.

"Geoffrey, not in front of the girls." she whispered, looking annoyed, embarrassed and a bit shy. Angela and I avoided each others' eyes, trying to keep our faces straight.

"Bella, I need a shave. Would you care?" He turned to me, not even a least bit embarrassed about his intimate display with his wife infront on us.

"Of course, Uncle. Let me get the kit." I said, my face still red. I ran upstairs to get leather pouch that contained a sharp blade and scissors. I was taught to shave men as a child.

I made a concoction of water and soap, and had another bowl with cool aloe herb water and went to the front porch, where my uncle was sitting, waiting for me. I massaged the concoction and proceeded to gently shave while I bombarded him with questions about the war.

"It is ruthless game, Bella." He told me at one point during the conversation. "When you are there in the battlefield, every single move is a question of life and death. A knight is to protect himself and also the king. Having Prince Edward on our side is a huge strength, though. Powerful and fierce and lethal he is. Should've seen him fighting. Heads and limbs flying everywhere. Half the enemy clan are rolling away in their graves because of him alone."

I shuddered.

"Ah, sorry Bella. No more questions about war now." My uncle said. I couldn't help thank God once again that my uncle and the others returned healthy and well from such a brutal war.

I finished his shave and began cleaning the blade carefully when I heard footsteps. I turned around and felt a jolt go through me as I stood face to face in front of the Prince. He was clean now and his silky hair and beard looked shiny.

"May I ask for a shave too? You've done a great job with your uncle." He said, his voice dripping like honey but also with a slight regal edge to it.

"Of course, Your Highness. Please be seated." I said, feeling a tad nervous.

He sat on the chair in front of me, piercing me with his unblinking stare. I massaged his thick copper haired beard with the soapy concoction, my belly fluttering.

"Why aren't you living with your parents?" He demanded suddenly.

"They are dead, Your Highness. My mother died giving birth to my baby sister. The baby didn't survive either. And my father died of fever."

As I brought the blade to his jaw, he tensed. Perhaps this was an unconscious reaction to being in such a vulnerable position. I began to move the blade gently removing the thick hair, revealing his beautiful jaw.

"How old are you, Isabella?" He asked me as I continued.

"Bella, Your Highness. I'm sixteen." I said.

"Aren't you girls betrothed yet?" He asked again, curious.

"Angela is to be wed to Lord Ben Cheney in a few months, Your Highness. I'm not yet..." I trailed off.

He stared at me again, intense. His extremely handsome face didn't stop me from being intimidated.

"You are the youngest son, Your Highness?" I asked him, trying to distract him and myself.

"Yes. My elder brother is the King. Obviously you would've heard of him."

"Yes, King Jasper. They say he has blond hair, married to Queen Maria." I said

"And what else do you know about him?" He asked

"I personally do not know anything about him except the opinions and views of the people around me." I said cautiously. I may be naive but certainly not naive enough to repeat the local gossip to a prince.

"And what have you heard of him?" he pressed. There was no escape. I thought once before speaking.

"People say he is very clever, strategic and balanced. His strength lies in making excellent ties with other kingdoms. And I've also heard that his military training is very powerful and organised. I've heard you are his biggest strength when it comes to a war." I said feeling unsure of his reaction.

He watched me intently. I wondered if he ever blinked. Feeling conscious and nervous, I moved to the other side of his face and began removing the beard there.

"And what have you heard of me?" His whispered, making my entire body tingle.

"That you are the younger sibling and married to Princess Gianna of Spain." I said, slightly trembling.

"And?" He pressed again. I gulped. He's not giving up easily.

"I... heard you are very.. um, ruthless and lethal" I said. "Towards enemies." I added. "Extremely powerful in the battlefield. " I whispered, feeling nervous.

His green eyes were boring into mine now. Had I offended him? Had I been too direct? Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I cursed myself, and tried to rectify the situation.

"Your Highness, I feel it is important to add that these aren't my opinions nor would I ever repeat them without knowing the truth myself. I simply told you what I've heard from people because you ordered me to do so." I managed as respectfully as I could.

Prince Edward tilted his head slightly.

"Would you agree with the opinions you've heard of me, Bella?" He asked, his voice smouldering.

Hearing him say my name did something to my body. My heart began to beat wildly and my head slightly spun.

"I... don't know. Um.. yes.. My uncle seem to think that you are the enemies' worst nightmare. And too many people I've heard from said that you are like the backbone of the English army. Powerful and... uh... intense. So it must be truth. Hundreds of people can't be wrong. Not to mention, all those wars you were victorious in. You never lost a battle, if I'm right...Your Highness." I added after a pause.

"So I take it that you don't entirely believe people's opinion?" He interrogated.

"I would not blindly believe it but I wouldn't entirely discard it either. Different people have different opinions and they get skewed as the message gets passed from person to person. It would be terrible to be a victim of a false gossip, Your Highness." I said, internally smacking myself a moment later. Why on earth was I rambling all this nonsense? His gaze was making me blurt out the truth. I needed to get away from him.

Before he could as much open his mouth, I said quickly "I... I am finished, Your Highness."

Anxious to get away from him, I quickly took a generous amount of cool aloe herb water and gently patted on his freshly shaved cheeks and jaw. His eyes half closed and his lips parted. He looked utterly relaxed. A small groan escaped his parted lips, making belly flutter violently.

"My services are required in the kitchen, Your Highness. May I go?"

He simply nodded, not taking his eyes off me. I could feel his stare as I walked back into the kitchen, feeling slightly uneasy.

* * *

The men ate their dinner greedily, each devouring double the amount a person usually eats. Having their first true supper after several months of measly meals must have made them extra hungry. Thanking my aunt profusely, most of them - including the Prince - left to the brothel without wasting another second, to satisfy their other hunger.

I slept uneasily that night. Green eyes and bronze hair invaded my dreams. The feel of his cheeks and jaw when I massaged the aloe herb water was beyond anything I've ever experienced. I recalled how soft his skin felt.

I woke up early next morning feeling tired and groggy, having had very little sleep. I walked to our outdoor bath chamber and took a long shower, loudly humming a random tune in an attempt to relax myself. It worked. By the end of the shower, I was totally refreshed.

Twirling around and skipping my steps, I opened door and was welcomed by a gentle breeze from a tree blew against my face and body. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool air and drowning in the serenity of the moment. When I opened my eyes, I found the Prince casually leaning against the wall of our home a few feet away, watching me. My heart skipped a beat. Internally relieved that I was fully dressed, I dropped my head and walked towards the home.

"Who would have thought you were a singer!" he said with sarcasm dripping his voice.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. How loudly was I droning on those stupid weird tunes?

"I'm not a singer." I mumbled, feeling utterly foolish.

He chucked, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. His smile was so breathtaking that I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. This was the first time I saw him do something as friendly as a smile.

He walked towards me slowly and stood in front of me. His gentle smile still in place, he took my hand and placed my palm on his cheek, his eyelids fluttering close. I froze. All the rational thought left my head. We stood there for a few seconds or perhaps it was an eternity; both of us were lost in the utter beauty of the moment.

Hesitantly, he released me. Without a word, he turned around and left the place. I stood there, trying to get back to my senses. Angela came to me a few minutes later informing me that Prince Edward and the rest of the Knights left our home to continue their journey.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Reviews are appreciated but please be gentle. This is my first story ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks after my uncle's return from war... a few weeks after I met Prince Edward for the first time... a few weeks during which I was totally invaded by his thoughts and memories every night... a few weeks in which I realized that I missed him, for some strange and unknown reason.

Never did a man have such a profound impact on me. I found myself totally infatuated by him. But seeing him again was almost impossible.

Our lives are two different spheres. He was the wealthiest; and though my uncle's family was of moderate wealth, I was a poor commoner, a fact Helen loved to remind me often. He was like the sky - vast and infinite. I was like the dirt - low and filthy. Two completely different lives. Two different worlds. We could never merge.

Yet I couldn't bring myself to casually brush off how my heart raced when he touched me before he left. What did he mean? What was he thinking of when he held my palm to his cheek? What was he feeling that moment? These questions never left my mind. The curiosity tormented me to no end, and so was the desire to touch him once again.

And finally the feeling of guilt assaulted me for missing a man who was already married. What the hell was wrong with me? Every night, I prayed God to forgive me for relishing in the memories of a married man, only to find myself several minutes later savouring the memory of his touch, butterflies flooding my stomach.

On the other hand, his intense personality and brutal demeanour made me uneasy. The way he demanded answers, his deep gaze, and all those stories about his feral personality... they were all too much for me. This side of his personality intimidated me. All in all, life has been a living hell ever since the departure of Edward Cullen.

A week later, Helen decided to host a dinner for the Cheneys. Angela was beyond excited to meet Lord Ben again. I've seen Lord Ben only once and it was evident that he loved Angela. I couldn't have been more happy for Ange. She completely deserved the happy life Lord Ben promised her.

Helen had no intention of marrying me to a lord, nor would she seek a commoner to propose me as his bride. Perhaps I would be a lifelong servant in their home. Geoffrey however, was anxious to marry me into a good, noble family but couldn't see how. Everyone knew me as a good-for-nothing orphan commoner.

The day of the dinner and the following day, I spent every minute with chores of scrubbing, cleaning and wiping. Utterly exhausted and tired , I decided to take a short afternoon nap, and almost instantly fell asleep.

Somewhere in my consciousness, I heard the loud bang of a door, and a second later some muffled voices.

"Why are you shouting?" came a voice. Was this a dream?

"Look at this!" someone said. "It is a message. From Prince Edward. He's coming here tomorrow." I definitely wasn't dreaming. My eyes snapped open, sleep evading me completely.

"And what does he want with you?" I heard Helen's voice, sounding curious.

"Not me. He wants Bella."

My heart began to pound furiously. What does he want with me? I jumped out of the bed and ran to the sitting room. Avoiding all pretence, I addressed my uncle.

"I couldn't help hearing. You weren't exactly quiet, uncle. I am sorry. Why does he need me?"

Helen puffed up indignantly. "You were overhearing our conversation, you worthless..."

"ENOUGH!" My uncle snarled at her. She looked livid.

He took a deep breath. "He wants Bella as his concubine. He will be here tomorrow to take her to the castle."

A shocked silence followed.

"What games did you play with him while he was here, girl? A fine concubine you'll make indeed." Helen seethed, as tears flowed freely from my eyes.

"Helen, keep your mouth shut and stop further tormenting the poor girl." my uncle said, irritated. "Bella, come with me."

We walked into the sitting room, sun light illuminating the entire surface.

"Couldn't we refuse, uncle?" I sobbed.

"I could respectfully decline, Bella. But I won't." He said.

"What are you saying, Uncle Geoffrey? This is scandalous. You are actually sending me away to have an affair before my marriage, - not to mention, with another married man!" I said, horrified.

"Bella, Prince Edward was married for six years and yet to have children. He has so much wealth and lands on his name but without any progeny to inherit them. If you agree to this and give him a healthy baby boy, you'll be compensated generously and married to a noble man. By bearing a royal child, you will be in high demand as a wife. I've always wanted for you to end up as a wealthy noble lady but I couldn't see how it was possible, Bella. This is the only way I can see."

"But... but... I can't be his whore. He... I can't sell my body. I would.. rather not be...married at all." I stuttered, unable to believe my ears.

"You will be wife to a noble husband and the lady of a wealthy family. You will be protected and your future looks promising this way, Bella. This is for your own good." He said repeated.

"Good? Are you actually saying this is a good thing? My integrity will be compromised. I would forever be labelled as a whore, no matter how wealthy a husband I am to have later. I cannot accept this. Please, Uncle Geoffrey." I yelled.

He said nothing. I tried again.

"This is a humiliation. I do not want a noble family or anything. I do not care for wealth. I shall marry a commoner or not marry at all. I cannot compromise my honour. Please, uncle. This kind of a life is undignified and degrading. I cannot do this." I pleaded him.

My uncle shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"It's not a lifetime service, Bella. It's only a year."

"Or more, depending on how long it would take for me to give birth to a boy. What if I have four or five girl babies before I give birth to a boy?" I argued.

His eyes turned hard.

"My mind is made up, Bella. An agreed decision has been made with the Prince. You'll leave tomorrow morning." He said stern.

"Tomorrow morning? That's only a few hours." I cried in horror. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. I tried to plead him silently with my eyes once more. My uncle simply shook his head. I had no choice.

My fate was decided.

* * *

I cried and cried until my eyes were swollen and my head hurt. Upstairs, I could hear my uncle and Helen discussing something in a heated voice. Helen would love this opportunity to get rid of me once for all. But I never imagined my uncle agreeing to something as horrible as this. Although I cherished my little memory with Prince Edward, this was a situation I never envisioned or wanted to be in.

Several minutes later, Angela burst into my room, looking anxious.

"Oh my God! Bella!" she ran to me and we hugged each other, tears flowing.

"Bella, I am so sorry. This is so unfortunate. I tried to speak to my father, but he wouldn't budge. Oh Bella! You are such a good person, a great friend. This is terribly unexpected." she sobbed.

I couldn't find any words, but was immensely grateful for her presence.

"I tried too Ange. But... I have no choice. My honour is going to be compromised. Never in my worst nightmares did I expect this." I said trying to contain my tears, and failing.

"I can't believe this. He saw you only once last month. He must have been really captivated by you, Bella." Angela said after a pause.

"Why me, Ange? I don't understand. He could have anyone. I am sure there are lots of women would willingly offer themselves. Why does he have to choose me? I'm not even good looking. Next to him, I look like a troll."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. You are without a doubt, beautiful. But I don't think it is only about your looks. He must have had other reasons too. It is about bearing his child and I am sure he wouldn't taken this lightly. He must have given it a lot of thought." She mused.

"I don't think I have got another choice but to accept it. He's coming for me tomorrow, at dawn." I said, my heart aching.

Angela nodded, her eyes filled with sympathy. We were silent for a few minutes, holding each other and tears flowing non stop.

"I am sorry you won't be there for my wedding, Bella" Angela said after a while

"W..what do you mean, Ange?" I asked puzzled.

"Umm... until you give him a heir, you won't be allowed to visit anyone outside the Palace. Father just told me." Angela whispered, looking utterly desolate.

I felt numb. I didn't speak much after this. I wasn't sure how much more I would have to tolerate. Unable to sit there, I made my way to the kitchen, looking for distractions.

"A fine way to ruin the family name. We should've dumped her straight in the Abbey with other orphans. Look what she made out of her life. Warming the Prince's bed." I heard Helen grumbling.

My heart ripped at her words and I couldn't help a sob that escaped me. Helen turned around and looked daggers at me.

"Go to the sitting room. Mrs. Cole is waiting to speak to you." She snapped, making me flinch.

Mrs. Cole is our neighbour. What does she want with me? Has she already heard about the news? But she had always been friendly and kind to me and I decided to meet her.

I washed my face and went to the sitting room. was waiting for me, her eyes kind and sympathetic. I couldn't stop my tears.

"Oh no, dear girl. Come here and sit. Geoffrey and Helen explained everything to me this morning. I understand the difficulty of your position, Bella. But at this point we have no other choice but to accept things, sweetheart" she said.

"I am so scared. Scared about my honour, scared of how I would adjust to the life there, scared of... the intimate part. I have no escape now." I cried, anxious. Mrs. Cole sighed.

"I know, dear. We do not have much time now. And you need to know certain things before you leave. I know this conversation is annoying but it is necessary." She said and I nodded.

"I cannot promise you the love of the man, Bella, because he doesn't belong to you. You will be seen as his property until you give him a heir. The first time he takes you, it will hurt... depending on how rough he is. After the first few times, it won't be so bad. Once you give him a male baby, you'll be married to a knight or a Lord" she said.

"As a concubine, you need to be very strong, dear. You will be ridiculed in the Palace. You may be required in the court sometimes. The royals are proud and domineering people and their words can be harsh. If you take every insult to the heart, it will be tough to survive the place. And you can do it, Bella. Remember that it is all temporary; and remember that you will soon be married and blessed with a long lasting relationship and love. You are a sweet and strong girl. I have complete faith in you." She said confidently.

"One more thing to remember is that you cannot be attached to any children you give birth to. Boy or girl, the child will never be yours. They will adopt the baby as soon as he's born. Your uncle says that the Prince is also keen on adopting a girl child if she's born first. All I ask you is not to form a bond with your unborn child while it is in your belly, because the moment the baby is born, it will be taken away from you."

She sighed once again and gave me a small smile. "You are a beautiful girl, Bella. It's no surprise you caught the Prince's eye. But please be careful, sweetheart. The Prince is well known for his brutality and anger. I have myself witnessed his temper when I approached the palace seeking justice on our farm lands. He is ruthless to those who get on his bad side. All I ask you is to take care not to be at the receiving end of his wrath." she warned.

I gulped, suddenly scared.

"I tell you all this not to scare you or turn you against the Prince, but to put you on your guard. He may not be inherently a bad person. Sure, Princes are raised to be tough and brave. Beyond the hard exterior, there might be a kind hearted soul, I wouldn't know. But all I ask you is to be careful, dear; at least until you get a fair understanding of the man."

I nodded, trying to take her words in. I controlled my tears as much as possible.

After Mrs. Cole left, I began wiping the already clean windows... trying to distract myself from the constant thoughts bombarding me. Perhaps this will all turn out to be a scary dream.

As darkness took over our little village, I found a sheaf of parchment, pen and some ink.

_Dear mama,_

_I have never had the fortune of being comforted in your warm embrace or being soothed by your loving words. No one in my life had replaced you, nor would I think it would ever happen. _

_All these days, I worked hard to make you proud, wherever you and papa are. I was always careful in choosing my words with Helen, even though she was unfair towards me. I took care to be kind and courteous with people around. I stood strong, even when I missed you most days and was dying inside. But now, I am forced to walk a path that would make you ashamed of me. My fate was chosen by uncle Geoffrey. _

_I am tired and afraid. I feel ashamed and degraded. But I shall try to be strong and hold my head high. I hope you bless me and look over me. I need you more than ever, mama. _

_I love you._

_Always yours,_

_Bella._

I scrolled the parchment into a roll and went to bed. Thankfully, the constant crying and stress made me drowsy. And before I knew it, darkness took over me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling puffy and it took a moment to remember why I was feeling so miserable. I took a quick bath, packed a some parchment, ink, my mother's shawl and a few books in a small bag. I was told that I would be provided with clothing and other essentials in the castle.

Suddenly, the familiar booming sound of a bell echoed all over the town. My stomach dropped. The Webers came rushing downstairs. Angela looked close to tears. My uncle, too, looked slightly concerned for me, even though it was him who agreed to this. I felt a wave of anger at him. Helen, on the other hand looked scared, and kept glancing fearfully at my uncle. Perhaps he warned her to keep her mouth shut.

Soon, a beautiful carriage stopped in front of the house. A few knights followed the carriage, riding on stallions, wearing armours and carrying swords. I stared at a spot on the floor, trying hard to ignore my frantic beating heart and avoiding everyone's gaze.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Highness." came uncle's voice. I hesitantly raised my head.

There he stood - tall, regal and dressed in deep green royal clothes that brought out the colour of his sharp emerald eyes, looking devastatingly handsome. His hair was neatly trimmed and his face was beardless.

"Thank you Geoffrey." He said, in a deep voice.

"Lady Helen, Lady Angela" he acknowledged with a nod to each. They both curtsied.

"This is my most trusted guard, Brady." He said casually.

"Brady, my ol' friend. It is so good to see you again!" My uncle greeted the knight warmly.

Prince Edward turned to me finally.

"It is so nice to see you again, Bella. I hope I find you well." He said, with a beautiful half smile.

"Y..Yes, Your Highness" I curtsied.

His eyes locked with mine for a few moments before turning back to my uncle.

"Well, we must be starting now if we're to reach the palace before dusk, Geoffrey. Are you ready, Bella?" He asked.

I froze, unable to speak. I looked at my uncle, and the reality of the entire situation crashed on my head. There was no turning back now. I bit the inside of my cheek hard. I didn't want to break down in front of him.

"Yes, Your Highness. You should be going, Bella dear." My uncle said, pulling me into an affectionate hug which I did not return. Angela and I said our goodbyes and I wished her luck on her married life. We promised to write to each other. I waved a tentative goodbye to Helen. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the carriage and riding away, Prince Edward next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage moved, revealing the beautiful country side landscape. The autumn air was fresh and crisp as an apple. Such a beautiful view did nothing to soothe my nerves. We were both silent so far. I stole a glance at Prince Edward, only to find him staring at me so intensely that it appeared as though he could look right into my mind.

My cheeks burned and I dropped my gaze, twisting fingers in my lap.

At last, he cleared his throat.

"Bella, there are a few things I would like to talk to you about. As my concubine, I have certain expectations of you."

I nodded warily, waiting for him to continue.

"You are my responsibility and belong to me until you give birth to a male child. If a girl baby is born before a boy, she will be whole heartedly accepted. My wife and I will adopt the children as our own. Your uncle mentioned this to you, yes?"

"Yes. I was informed of this, Your Highness." I said.

"Good. The first thing I expect from you is total reverence, Bella. You are to treat me and my family with utmost respect all the times. You will call me by my given title always. You will be present at the court occasionally. You are to conduct yourself well. I will not tolerate any form of embarrassment from you." he said in a cold, stern voice that made me shiver. What had I done to disrespect or embarrass him?

"I need you to keep yourself in best health." He continued, ignoring my fearful reaction. "You will be carrying my child and I cannot stress in how important your health and safety are to me. You are a bit on the leaner side, so eat and rest well. Your won't be expected to do any onerous chores as you do at home. So you will have free time during your day to rest." He said and I nodded.

"And finally, keep yourself safe. I do not want you to wandering on your own, especially after sunset. I know you are accustomed to a free life back home but being inside the castle, you must be on your guard. We do have the strongest defensive measures and the best security, but that is not any excuse to be careless. Self-preservation is essential. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness." I squeaked, feeling chastised for some reason.

His eyes suddenly turned warm.

"I am aware of how hard it is for you being unable to attend your cousin's wedding. But this is a necessary precaution, Bella. I cannot take any kind of risk with you and let you out of the castle gates." He said softly.

I felt a lump form at the mention of Angela. He cupped my cheek gently and continued in the same soft voice, his green eyes looking deep into my plain brown ones.

"You are important to me. I wouldn't choose any random girl to have my heir, Bella." He said and released me.

The earlier emotion of nerves came back to me with a vengeance. He could have any women, but he chose me. Why?

Several thoughts bombarded me at once. This is all too real now. I'm to lay with the man I barely knew. I'm to bear his children. Would I be able to let go of the baby that I carry for nine months? What if something was wrong with me and I wouldn't be able to have children at all? Would I be thrown out of the castle? That is most likely to happen. But no one else would want to marry me either. I would be labelled as a barren woman. And how would he treat me? Like a whore in a brothel? like a clueless child? or a women without honour or dignity? Would he take pleasure in rough with me in bed? How badly would I be ridiculed by the others? And why didn't Prince Edward annul his marriage and remarry? How do I respond when someone is harsh to me? Should I keep my head down and silently suffer? Prince Edward surely wouldn't tolerate if I retort back. He would be angry if I disrespected the royals. My head began pounding again, and my head reeled.

"Bella, are you alright?" Prince Edward asked concerned. "You are trembling."

"I... I... don't know... this is all new... I don't know what is... expected... I.." I choked, trying hard to control the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Hush, Bella. Come here." He said, pulling me closer. He placed his hand around my shoulder, gently rubbing circles there. I couldn't hold my grief anymore. Turning towards the only source of comfort I had, I leaned into him hesitantly as tears poured out of my eyes. He embraced me warmly and stroked my hair.

"Calm yourself, sweet girl. It will be alright." He said.

His gentle touches and the mild brushing of fingers strangely made me feel secure... and content... and warm. I could feel his hard and strong chest under his robe. In spite of the enormity of the situation, I couldn't help but calm down under his tender touch. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I drowned in the warmth of his embrace and the sweet masculine smell of his skin.

* * *

Someone was shaking me. The floor was moving below my feet. My eyes burned as I tried to open them. I inhaled and smelled one of the most divine smells I've ever known. The smell... it was familiar. Prince Edward.

My eyes popped open. I was still in his arms. I lifted my head up and I saw his handsome face looking at me. I felt slightly flustered.

"I am sorry, I couldn't sleep well last night." I said, my voice groggy.

"Do not apologise for resting. I told you that I expect you to rest well, have I not?" He said unsmiling.

"Yes, Your Highness." I said.

"Anyway, we are reaching the castle in a few minutes. So I woke you up." He said. I felt wide awake now. I smoothed my dress and hair. My face was probably looking like a puffy mess. What did I have to nap now?

"You look lovely. Don't worry too much." He said, with a small smile.

The carriage turned around the corner, revealing a huge, grand castle straight ahead. Having never seen such a huge building in my life, my eyes went wide. Even from a distance, the size of the castle was apparent; it looked like an entire town could easily live there. Huge flags with the Royal banner swayed in the wind. The stone walls that protected the castle were thick and tall. And the entire structure was surrounded by a large moat.

"The Cullen Castle." he said nonchalantly.

"It's magnificent." I said in awe. He gave me a smile, a smile that could stop hearts.

As we approached the Cullen Castle, the drawer bridge was slowly descended, allowing us inside, and the carriage soon came to a stop. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, as I swallowed nervously. Prince Edward got down and helped me out of the carriage, and I was met with a man so huge that he gave me chills. He had thick band of muscles covering his arms. His clothes looked rich and grand, confirming that he was a royal. Everything about his body screamed brute strength. I would have been terrified out of wits had there not been a childlike smile on his face and dimpled cheeks.

"Edward! Just the man I was thinking about. And is this the girl? I can see why you chose her." He said with a friendly chuckle.

"Emmett." He acknowledged. "Bella, this is Prince Emmett, my cousin and close friend. Emmett, this is Isabella Swan, she is here as my concubine."

Shame ripped through my body at the way he introduced me. I controlled my anger and tears.

"I am honoured to meet you, Your Royal Highness." I greeted quietly, curtsying.

"A charming little girl. Though she looks absolutely terrified of you, Edward. Wonder why that is..." he said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Enough Emmett. I shall join you in the court in a few minutes." He said, shooting a deadly look that silenced him.

"Very well. I shall see you there. The king has some important news for us. He is expecting you." He turned to me. "It is an pleasure to meet you, Isabella. We hope the kingdom will be soon rejoicing with the news of a handsome baby prince."

I smiled at him and waved a goodbye. Prince Edward led me into the castle. It was like a golden maze. Every surface inside the castle screamed wealth. There were expensive tables, plush chairs, beautiful vases, flowers and most magnificent pieces of art I've ever seen. Some of them looked foreign. People curtsyed him and gave me strange looks as we passed by.

For what seemed like hours, we kept walking. I doubted whether I could find my room if I ever got lost. Finally, we stopped in front of a huge oak door.

"This will be your room." He said pushing the door open.

Inside was a plainly decorated room, with a few three legged stools and vases on them. It was simple yet beautiful. To the left I could see it leading to another room, possibly the bed room. But I couldn't venture any further because we were met with a short girl with light brown hair. She curtsyed Prince Edward and looked at me, puzzled.

"Help her in". He told her and turned to me. "Get yourself comfortable and rest. I shall see you before the night." He said and left without another word.

He would take me tonight. I shuddered.

"My name's Lizzy. Ye are to bear his child?" She asked. I nodded.

The way Lizzie addressed me felt far better than how bluntly Prince Edward introduced me. True, I am his concubine now, but he didn't have to rub it on me at every opportunity.

"Ye alright, miss?" Lizzie asked when I got lost in thoughts.

"I am fine. It is very nice to meet you." I said.

"Aye, the same to ye. Come on in. This 'ere on the left is your bed chamber. And the door inside will take ye to the bathin' room. All yer clothes and jewels are here. I'll 'elp you take a bath and wash yer hair and get dressed." She said, showing me inside.

"Alright." I said and walked to the bedroom.

The bedroom was beautiful. A magnificent four poster bed with a soft padded headboard dominated the space. Next to the bed were two plush chairs and a table in the centre. There was a small writing desk and a small chair to the corner of the room. A large wardrobe and a dresser stood on the other side of the room, along with a mirror and a small stool. A handsome fireplace with merrily cackling fire illuminated the entire room in beautiful colour of ochre. On the corner of the bedroom was another small door, that must be the bathing room.

"It's so beautiful." I said in awe. If this was my room, I couldn't imagine how stunning Prince Edward's chambers must be. I felt another tinge of fear as I remembered him and my purpose here.

"Aye. Ye look nervous." She said, anxiously looking at me.

"A little bit." I understated.

"Ye will be fine. Take a bath and rest for a few minutes. Ye will be fine." She said.

"Thank you, Lizzie." I said grateful. I was already starting to like her.

After a refreshing bath with aromatic soaps and scrubs I've never seen in my life, I got dressed in a simple lavender night gown I found in the wardrobe. It was sheer and translucent, laced up in the front. I felt self-conscious. As a distraction, I checked out the wardrobe. My clothes and jewels were simple and beautiful, but thankfully, not too lavish. I didn't think I could handle the extravagance. Lizzie informed me that I was to take supper in my room and wait.

"Ye should leave yer hair down." Lizzie said.

"Um... very well." I nodded.

"Ye tense more and it'll pain hard. Ye need to relax, miss." She said

I gulped.

"Lizzie, are you married?" I asked.

"No miss. But I'm no virgin. I was offered as a tournament prize. Taken by a knight fer five nights. It 'urts at first, but after that it is better. He was a good man, though. Jessica is taken by the Prince himself, many times. She is his chambermaid. Throws herself at him all the time." she said, with disgust. "He is rough, she says. Ye need to be calm, miss."

I blanched. I was not someone to take gossip seriously but that didn't help me from shivering. Would he try to hurt me?

"Yeh think too much, miss. It's not a pain like whippin' or beatin'. It's not worse. Ye will be sore and tender down there." she tried to calm me, looking worried.

"Thank you, Lizzie. And please call me Bella." I said with a smile, though my insides twisted uncomfortably. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax. How many women had the Prince been with? Did he have other whores serving him? Why does he need me to bear his children when he had so many women at his whim and fancy?

I ate my supper, mind elsewhere. The constant lumps forming in the throat made it difficult to swallow. I finished my meal and cleaned myself once more when I heard the door open. Needless to say, it was him.

"Get out." he ordered Lizzie, who scampered away quickly out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

He looked at me, his eyes dark, eager and lustful. I took a deep breath and braced myself. My life wouldn't be the same after tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Lemons in the next chapter! Yay!

Don't worry. There won't be any rape or assault.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Edward walked over and sat on the bed, back resting against the headboard and legs stretched out casually on the bed. His feet were bare and beautiful. I stood transfixed, eyes wide and clueless about what to do or how to react. I felt exposed in my sheer night gown.

I felt goose pimples erupt on my body as I tentatively climbed the bed and sat next to him. He placed his strong muscled arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Placing a long finger under my chin, he lifted my head, causing me to look into his intense green eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.

"I shall be as gentle as possible." He assured and I felt a tiny shred of relief.

He cupped my cheek and leaned forward, without breaking eye contact.

Was this the moment?

I held my breath. And then, his warm lips softly pressed mine, causing flutters in my belly. My eyelids closed involuntarily as he began kissing me delicately. It was like nothing I've ever experienced. It felt like an explosion of best flavours in the universe. His hand held the nape of my neck and pulled my face closer, sucking on my top lip, bottom lip and then the top one again. I felt his cool tongue touch the seam of my lips and a gasp escaped me. Taking advantage of my parted lips, he pushed his tongue inside my mouth, began exploring. I was totally lost in the beautiful sensations pouring over me.

A few moments later, he slowed down and released my mouth. There was a smile on his lips as he watched me panting and gasping for air. My senses were jumbled up. Never did a man touch me like that, let alone kiss. But what shocked me was how nice it felt... oh, so very nice! Completely stunned, I touched my lips lightly; they felt a bit tingly.

Prince Edward was watching me. His eyes darkened and he bent forward to kiss me again, but this wasn't like his first kiss at all. His mouth was urgent now; he dipped his tongue deep and began probing and searching, causing delightful reactions inside me. He captured my lips passionately and began sucking, pulling and biting them gently. His hands ran the length of my back, roaming over my hip and the side of my breast. Heat rose in my body. His lips left my mouth and began travelling down to my jaw and neck, placing warm and moist kisses to every inch of my skin there. He sucked the side of my neck, luxuriating me in a wave of pleasure. Several minutes later, he released me.

"How do you feel?" He whispered seductively.

"I... I... it's so... uh..." I failed to form a coherent sentence. He smirked. I saw a hint of pride and arrogance in his smirk, but there was also adoration.

"I know, my sweet dove." He said, tenderly stroking my cheek. I blushed at his endearment.

His hands went to the top of his night shirt, undoing the ties and buttons. He removed the shirt, revealing his chest that looked as though it could only belong to a Greek god. His shoulder and chest muscles looked strong, powerful and well-defined. I sat there stealing coy glances, feeling extremely shy and nervous.

He reached over me and began to unlace the top of my dress now. My face flamed and my heart hammered. My earlier feelings of uncertainty returned but he did not give me much time to think. Quickly, he bunched up my gown and removed it, leaving me naked from top to toe. I was blushing beet red now, my entire body trembling and breaths irregular. I parted the hair to two bunches and brought them to the front, effectively covering both my breasts.

"Don't cover yourself in front of me." He said in a low growl, sweeping my hair back. He gazed at me, green eyes burning as they roamed all over my exposed skin.

"Don't be shy, little one. You are extraordinarily beautiful." He complimented, causing a stronger blush to form over my existing one.

He pulled me into a full body embrace and held me tightly to his chest. He took my hands and nudged me to hug him back, which I hesitantly did. My breasts were pressed against his hard chest, waking my nipples to hard peaks. I felt his hardness on my stomach.

The air in the room stilled. Skin on skin, our bodies were on fire. He kissed my shoulder, biting it ever so slightly. A shudder escaped me. He began rubbing my back, feeling every inch of the skin there. And then, his hands were everywhere. He was squeezing my waist, caressing my hips and kneading my buttocks, while planting open mouths kisses on my shoulder... Wave after wave of foreign sensations washed over me, tightening a pit in my stomach.

Without wasting any more time, he released me out of the embrace and captured my breast in his mouth, while his finger traced the nipple of my other breast. Another shudder ripped through me. It felt as though I was floating. He kissed and sucked them relentlessly, alternating between each breast, and causing my body arch back.

"Ahh..." An involuntarily whimper came out of me. His movements slowed down and came to a stop. I felt a moment of shame and fear, wondering if I was too forward.

He shut me up with a kiss on my lips.

"Don't be sorry, dove. You are so enticing. So soft..." He said in a husky voice and continued his assault on my breasts, pinching, rolling, squeezing and sucking them.

It was otherworldly. I felt strange tingles in my breasts and stomach; the sensation traveled down to my lower abdomen and finally I felt throbs build in between my legs. His hungry touches were making me drunk with pleasure. I spiralled into a universe of sensual tranquility.

"Lie down." He said, removing his trousers. I tensed as I saw his manhood spring free out of his lower garment in my peripheral vision. It looked huge, draining all the colour out of my face. It was no wonder that people talked about pain. Trying to imagine the humongous thing go inside me caused me to palpitate. I went from pleasure to fright in a matter of seconds.

Prince Edward was hovering over me now, positioning himself. My heart was beating so wildly that it could burst any moment. He looked at me with a ravenous expression and slid slowly into me.

"There will be a little pain when I push past your maidenhood, Bella. I shall be as slow and gentle as possible." he said. I nodded. He kissed my lips once and pushed himself completely inside me.

"Oww.." I teared up as I felt a pinch and rip of pain. He stayed still, wiping my tears with his thumbs. My pain dulled to a low throb and ache. We remained joined and unmoving while he continued kissing me softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y..yes. I am fine." I said.

He began moving very gently. It was definitely sore and raw but the pain not as bad as I feared. A relaxed rhythm established between us. We moved in a gentle concert.

And then, a tortured expression started to appear on Prince Edward's godlike face. He seemed to control himself for a few minutes before he abruptly moaned.

"Oh god! I can't hold it...anymore." He cried and increased his pace. He was thrusting me as though his life depended on it.

His elbows were propped either side of my face and his hands each gripped a fistful of my hair. "You are...so...tight...warm..." he said increasing his speed and force with each thrust. Soon, his body began to quiver, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut; his breath was erratic and I felt something hot fill me inside me.

He relaxed with a long "Aaahhhhhhh...". I understood what it meant. He spilled his seed inside me. He pulled out of me gently and collapsed on the pillow next to me, eyes half closed and looking utterly content. He looked as though he was in seventh heaven. A second later, he drifted off to slumber.

I slowly got out of bed, raw and sore down there. I tried to ignore the smear of blood on my thighs and sheets before I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned myself.

Prince Edward was fast asleep, naked and sweaty as I approached the bed, fully dressed.

I saw his perfect chest rise and fall with each breath. He looked so much younger in sleep. His bronze hair was untidy and his hands were splayed on either side body.

I felt tears spring in my eyes. I sat next to him silently. For some reason, I hated that he found his pleasure and drifted off to sleep without a care about me. I wiped a tear that escaped my eye and smoothed my dress unnecessarily.

After several minutes, he slowly stirred in his sleep and woke up with a yawn. He gathered his clothes and walked to the bath chamber without even looking at me. Anger flared in me, but I knew better than to express it. My job here was to silently endure.

A few minutes later, he walked out of the bath room, clean and dressed.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked, walking towards me.

"Yes, Your Highness." I managed as normally as possible.

"It wasn't my intention to be rough tonight, Bella. I didn't expect to get quite so carried away." He said. I didn't know what to say.

He planted a kiss on my forehead. "Rest well. I shall come tomorrow before night."

I curled up on the bed, furious. A second later, I found myself craving for his loving embrace. The next moment, I hated myself. My emotions were in a mess. Tears sprang, as I realised that my honour was now ruined.

I wished for my mother this moment. She would have been there for me. She would have comforted me. She wouldn't have allowed me here in the first place. I thought of Angela and missed her more than ever. I hated Uncle Geoffrey this moment. He had been like a father all these years. Why did he suddenly push me into this golden cage?

The fire dulled, darkening the room and I felt sleepy. Prince Edward's sensual touches, soft skin, hard muscles underneath them, his kisses - they invaded my mind. Our intimate time kept playing in my head over and over. I felt angry with him for leaving me, I needed his comforting arms.

"I have nothing to do with him. I am only here to give him a baby boy. That's all." I told myself sternly. With a determination that I would never let him disturb my peace, I turned around and closed my eyes, waiting for the blissful oblivion of sleep to take over me.

* * *

The next few days followed in a similar fashion. He came to me every night and made love and left almost immediately. He never stayed to make a conversation or snuggle with me. I felt as if I was a play thing he could use for his pleasure and throw away later.

Yet I couldn't help noticing how different he would become when we are intimate. He would shed his cold demeanour and become the passionate and warm person I'm starting to like. His actions would start slow, sweet and sensual but would soon turn intense and lustful.

His mouth would find the most sensitive places of my body. When he was inside me, we'd have moments of unbroken eye contact between us; and those were the times when I'd feel a deep connection with him. His undivided attention to me made me feel so very loved. As soon as we were clothed, his cold, powerful and regal attitude would return, leaving me confused. What is it with his suddenly mood changes?

I couldn't help but mourn at the loss of his arms around me as soon as he left me every night. Being with a man was entirely new to me, and this inexperience was starting to rake my nerves. Other than our physical closeness, we were virtually strangers and this contrasting difference left me at a loss. We were so close yet so distant. I'm beginning to understand what was talking about. He would never belong to me.

The day after our first night of intimacy was when I met Jessica, Prince Edward's chambermaid. Though she was friendly to me, I detected envy in her voice. She would constantly blabber and gossip - something that would have normally made me edgy but at least I had someone to talk to. Lizzie and Jessica filled me in about the lives of royals. I was shocked at how much servants knew about the personal lives of their masters.

"Prince Edward and Princess Gianna sleep in separate chambers." She told me once. "She was very bitter and angry when she came here after they wed. Gave everyone chills. She and the queen are so close but she's also so jealous of her."

"His wife and the Queen are sisters, correct? Then why would she ever be jealous?" I asked.

"Because Princess Gianna could never become the Queen. She didn't like it - being the second best. I was here when they were wed; Princess Gianna threw bloody hell of a tantrum. But her father, King Aro was stubborn. Made a treaty with England. Wanted both of his daughters to be married to the Cullen Princes. The ladies are damned arrogant." She told me, making me cringe at her crass language.

"Aye." Lizzie said agreeing to Jessica. "Best to keep our mouths shut in front of them and Princess Rosalie."

"Princess Rosalie is Prince Emmett's wife?" I asked.

"Yes. And she is a beauty. No wonder Prince Emmett pursued her relentlessly." Jessica said with a small frown.

Apparently, she didn't like that Princess Rosalie is beautiful or perhaps she was infatuated with Prince Emmett, I didn't know and didn't care. I kept my mouth shut and continued to read my book, as Jessica mumbled something about her chores and turned to leave.

A few days later, Lizzie came bursting into my room, panting and holding a stitch to her side.

"Bella, ye 're to go to the royal dining chambers in an hour. Let me get ye dressed." She said panting.

"W..why am I needed there?" I asked her nervously.

"I wouldn' know. Jessica came to me with the message. Prince Edward told her to inform ye about the lunch. Best if we start gettin' ready, Bella. Ye have little time." She said.

She smoothed and pined my hair as I fumbled around with the buttons of my red gown. Soon I was ready and was being escorted to the dining hall, with my heart beating furiously and legs shaking. She stopped in front of a pair of huge doors.

I took a deep breath and internally told myself to be strong, no matter what how cruel people are. "This is all temporary." I mumbled to myself and walked through the huge doors.

* * *

**A/N:** Seriously! Edward's a complete bastard for leaving Bella alone after having sex every night! But we can't have him all sweet and loving just yet. Give our Prince sometime, he'll warm up. Poor Bella is so confused and upset. The next chapter will be Bella's first meeting with King Jasper and other royal members.

How do you like it so far? Show me some love :)


	5. Chapter 5

The doors were opened by the guards standing there, revealing a room larger and grander than I have ever seen in my life. A huge table was in the centre of the room, with several chairs placed neatly around it. A plush throne like chair was at the end of the table. This looked like the place where the king sat. A beautiful chandelier with candles was hanging in the high ceiling. The floor was adorned with a carpet so luxurious that it made me wonder if I'd even be allowed to walk on it. On the far end of the room were a dozen servants, standing by the wall in a neat row, holding different dishes, utensils and cutlery.

The table was already occupied with a few people, who were engaged in casual conversation. The king's chair, however, was empty. I walked and tentatively sat next to a red haired woman. No one paid me any attention.

The only familiar faces I could see were that of Prince Edward's and Emmett's. They sat close to the King's throne like chair. Next to Prince Emmett was a breathtaking golden haired lady, with the face of an angel. She looked as though she descended straight from heaven. Her inhuman beauty surpassed every female's at the table. This has to be Princess Rosalie.

Prince Edward was sitting next to a tall and proud woman with dark hair, whom I understood to be Princess Gianna. They both were in a deep conversation. I felt a twinge of regret that he wouldn't even acknowledge my presence there. Everyone was dressed in extravagantly ostentatious clothes. The women were showing off their best jewels and tiaras. I've never cared for grandeur but that moment, I felt completely out of place, wishing the earth would open up and swallow me.

My musing ended when King Jasper walked in, holding the hands of beautiful Queen Maria. Dressed in their finest, King Jasper looked regal in his blond hair and luxurious blue robe while Queen Maria, dark haired like her sister - was wearing a rich gown that could feed a middle class family for a year if it were ever sold. Everyone at the table stood up in respect.

"Good afternoon." he greeted pleasantly to everyone.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." came a chorused reply.

King Jasper's eyes roamed around the table, as everyone sat down. I tensed when he noticed me, and stood still.

"I hear you are girl to bestow my brother and sister-in-law with children?" he said with a small smile.

Not knowing what to say, I bobbed a simple curtsy and nodded. Everyone's eyes at the table were on me now. I was totally aware of Prince Edward's gaze on me.

"You are very welcome to the Cullen Castle. And please be seated." He said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said with a slight bow, and my voice trembled.

"Is this the girl? Is she even fit to bear a child? She looks like a skeleton." Princess Gianna sneered at me in her nasal voice.

A few people at the table tittered as my face burned with embarrassment.

"I totally agree with you, dear sister. What a pity! But I am curious to know what she is doing here in the first place. Everyone here is from the royal family. We can do so much better without a common whore tainting the place." spat Queen Maria disgusted. I felt hot tears prickle my eyes. My body began to shake.

"Now now, my dear Queen. She is the girl chosen to bestow my brother with a heir. I've asked Edward to invite her to luncheon, so we could meet her." King Jasper told the Queen calmly, but I could hear a faint warning in his voice.

The Queen kept looking daggers at me while Princess Gianna continued to spit venomous words, "Look at her! I am totally ashamed and embarrassed that this repulsive creature would be carrying a son fit for me. It is a complete disgrace that she is here. If my father ever knew, he would be totally disgusted."

I took deep breaths to calm myself, as my entire body shook with shame and my ears started to ring.

"I am sure you are forgetting why she is chosen in the first place, Princess Gianna." said an older woman at the table. "Perhaps if you were to grant your husband with children, you wouldn't have been so troubled by her presence."

Princess Gianna shot her a death glare. "This is what I get for being a good wife. Insults and more insults from the family of a kingdom who are supposed to be allies." She cried in a dramatic voice, looking red faced and bitter.

"Understand your place, Tia. No one sits here and insults my sister." spat Queen Maria at the older woman who defended me. She then turned to look in my direction.

"You girl, should be ashamed of yourself for causing rift in the family. You ruin my sister's marriage first and now become the source of an argument during our peaceful lunch hours."

"ENOUGH! I do not want to hear another word about this." commanded King Jasper. Everyone fell silent.

Princess Gianna opened her mouth to say something, looking in my direction.

"If you are any wiser, you wouldn't test my patience further, Gianna." Prince Edward warned her, looking dangerous. She narrowed her eyes and threw one last look of loathing before returning to her meal.

"My apologies, Jasper." Edward told the king and they started to converse about political affairs.

I quickly scrubbed the tears that escaped my red eyes, returning to the exotic dishes in front of me. I ate without really tasting anything. The rest of the meal passed without any further outbursts from the sisters, though their constant glares were good enough to burn me into ashes. Prince Edward was subdued too. He was frowning at his plate and didn't talk much. Perhaps this was how he usually is. Or did he really believe me to be the cause of argument, like his wife? Was he angry at me? He did warn me not to cause him embarrassment, after all. Would I be blamed?

The lunch ended and I found Lizzie outside the door, waiting for me. One look at her told me that the argument in the room did not go unheard by the guards and servants. Perhaps the entire castle would know about it by evening. Lizzie patted me awkwardly.

"Let's go. What ye need is some rest. Sleep and forget about it, Bella." She said and I couldn't hold myself anymore. I was still crying as I reached my quarters. I dropped on the bed, while Lizzie whispered words of comfort to me and threw curses at the royal family. I couldn't have been more grateful for her support and presence.

"Lizzie, thank you so much. I really don't know how I would have endured this without you today. You are the kindest girl I've met." I said, sniffing and blowing my nose.

"It's nothin', Bella. " she waved off. "Rest now, or ye 'll have a headache later." She said and left to have lunch.

I lay on the bed, trying not to think of anything. Thankfully, I was so tired that I almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw the golden hue of sun fill my room. I felt so much better after my nap. Lizzie greeted me and offered a cup of tea.

"I shall have supper, Lizzie. Why are you offering tea now?" I asked. I never had tea in the evenings.

"It's sunrise, Bella. Ye slept through the entire night." She said.

"What? Oh my god! Lizzie, why didn't you wake me up yesterday? Did he... did Prince Edward come here?" I asked unsure of whether I wanted to hear her answer.

"I'm sorry, Bella. A maid injured 'er arm and I was asked to take 'er place yesterday after lunch. I though ye would be fine. I don't know if the Prince came or not. I never know, anyway. I was to always leave yer room around dusk an' come back only in the mornin'."

I gulped. Did Prince Edward come here only to find me asleep like a log? Did I cause him further disappointment?

A quiet knock interrupted my musings and Lizzie went to answer the door. No doubt, it would be Jessica, with another fresh gossip or something. I turned to the mirror, trying to tame my tangled hair. I didn't think I could tolerate Jessica or her chatter now.

As I watched my puffy face in the mirror, I saw Prince Edward's reflection staring at me. I turned around to face the real man, as panic rose in my chest. Lizzie was no where to be seen.

"Your Highness. I am sorry, I overslept... I didn't realise... and I am sorry about the... er, lunch too." I stuttered, dreading his reaction.

"Are you actually apologizing for the incident at lunch, Bella?" He asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"I... was not sure whether I should speak or keep my head down, Your Highness. But I didn't know my presence would cause so much... inconvenience to everyone there."

He tilted his head slightly, looking at me in a strange expression.

"I keep forgetting how young and inexperienced you are, Bella. Come here. Sit with me." He said, leading us to the little table and plush chairs at the corner of the room. He unfastened his sword from his waist and sat in one of the chairs.

I saw the tea and bread that Lizzie left for me on the table.

"May I offer you some tea, Your Highness? I am sure you will have a much better selection of morning meals made for you in the kitchens, but you are welcome to share." I spoke.

He nodded and I poured him a cup of tea and offered him a few slices of bread. We were silent for a few moments, sipping the tea and looking out of the window into the sky which is now brilliantly blue.

"I came here last night to check on you, Bella. You were so deeply asleep and I didn't want to disturb you." He said.

"I don't understand... I am a commoner, that is true but I am just nobody compared to you. I... Your Highness, if I may ask, were you not in agreement with the princess when I was... er.. summoned here? She disapproves of me and I am afraid that..."

Edward cut in.

"Bella, let me make this clear. None of what happened yesterday was your fault. Gianna... see, she is bitter about her inability to have children. She would have behaved in the same way no matter who occupies your place." he said. And abruptly, he turned angry, throwing me off balance with his sudden change of mood.

"And let me make it clear to you, Bella. You are NOT a nobody. Did you forget what I told you while we were coming here? You are important to me and I wouldn't chose some random girl to have my heir. I never want to hear you say those words again. Am I clear?" He said, eyes burning with anger.

"Yes, Your Highness." I said timidly.

It didn't escape my notice that he deliberately avoided my question about the princess's agreement in having me to bear his child. I was seized by a sudden suspicion that the Princess didn't approve of concubines at all. But with his erratic moods, I didn't dare to repeat my question. By the time we finished our tea and bread, Edward seemed to calm down.

"Come here." He said extending a hand.

He was sweet and gentle again. I took his hand and felt the usual thrill go through me, as he pulled me on his lap. My head was buried in his chest as he stroked my hair. I was reminded of our carriage ride.

"I am so sorry about the entire incident, dove. Tell me, what should I do to make it alright? Tell me what you desire, Bella. Clothing, gold, jewellery, anything you wish."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see me. Is that what he thought of me, like some random girl who is after his riches? I controlled my temper before answering.

"I am alright now, Your Highness. It is very generous of you to offer. But I must decline, since material luxuries do not excite me as you seem to think." I said, my voice sharper than intended.

"So my little girl is offended." He said and I looked up silently. He was smirking, an expression that made him look even more breathtaking.

"It is a part of your charm, I suppose. You are so kind and innocent. Not like the shallow personalities I endure everyday." He mumbled more to himself than to me. He stroked my cheek gently.

"There are certain things I want to talk to you about. After yesterday, I feel I owe you some explanation. But now isn't the time. I am joining my family for a hunt this afternoon and we will be back after a couple of days. But we shall find a suitable time for the conversation. You'd better hear it from me rather than a garbled version from others here. Though I am sure you'd neither entirely believe it nor totally discard the gossip you hear." He said, with a beautiful crooked grin.

I couldn't help but smile back at him when I realized that he was repeating my lines from our first conversation at my uncle's home. I was surprised that he actually remembered our little talk... the memory I cherished so much.

Our eyes locked and the temperature in the room might have increased several degrees as we shared a moment of anticipation. His emerald green eyes sparkled.

The powerful and regal mask of a Prince slipped away from his face. He was now just Edward. The Edward my heart adored so much.

Without warning, his mouth was on mine, kissing me fervently. I am not sure what came over me, but I put my arms around his neck and started kissing him back. Heat flashed through my body as our kisses increased passion. We kissed for several minutes before he released me, both panting for air.

"I want you right this moment, Bella." he whispered, lust and hunger gleaming in his eyes. I nodded. I too wanted him.

Before I knew it, he was carrying me in his arms and lay me on the bed, hovering over me. He bunched up my gown and removed my under garment, leaving my legs and genitals exposed, but my upper body was still covered. He quickly fumbled around with his trousers and kicked them off along with his boots. With a single solid stroke, he pushed himself completely inside me causing my body to jerk upwards.

"Ahhh.." we both groaned in unison, my eyes falling close. And he began pushing in and pulling out mercilessly. Our thighs slapped, echoing around the walls as I felt a wonderful sensation build in my stomach. I opened my eyes to find him watching me, his green eyes full of intense passion.

"You are stunningly beautiful, dove." He panted. I blushed furiously.

His thrusts continued to push me further on the bed making me use the padded headboard as a buffer. His hip movement was hard and determined, sending me ripples of pleasure cascading all over my body.

I let out a cry of pleasure. He must have liked it because he pulled out of me almost entirely, before pushing in with a quick forceful thrust.

"Oh my God!" I cried again, as my body jerked violently. I began to whimper and squirm on the bed as he pounded me mercilessly until I felt his hot liquid fill inside me. Finally, he groaned and relaxed, and his strong body dropped on mine, causing air to knock out of my lungs.

"I... can't... breath. " I gasped, and he lifted himself up and pulled his member out of me, lightly chucking.

"Oh Bella! what you do to me, little girl." He said, as his lips pressed against my cheek before touching my own. He kissed me softly for a few seconds before getting out of bed.

I tried to move, but immediately felt sharp sore pain between my legs. Jessica wasn't wrong; he was rough indeed, but I was surprised at how much I loved this intense and passionate side of our union. The thought of Jessica and Edward together in a bed made me furious, though. What was the matter with me?

Deciding that a long bath would be the best solution for my aching body and jumbled thoughts, I smoothed my dress and got out of bed as Edward finished cleaning himself.

"I shall see you after a few days." he said in a emotionless voice while fastening his sword to his waist. He returned to his the usual cold demeanour.

"Alright, Your Highness. I will miss you." I blurted out the last part without thinking.

Edward's eyes snapped to mine and froze in shock. His expression was unfathomable. He stared at me for a very long time, barely blinking. I was shocked at my own confession too. What made me say it?

After what seemed to be an eon, he thawed out.

"I should go." He said.

Unable to speak, I simply nodded. His finger tips brushed my cheek once more before he turned around to leave.

* * *

I sat in the huge tub, filled with warm water and some herbs and got lost in thoughts. The bath seemed to be helping my stiff muscles and sore genitals.

I was dangerously close to being hopelessly infatuated with this man. If I didn't watch myself, I would be left with nothing but a broken heart. I would have to watch myself carefully. I cannot allow myself to get obsessed with Edward Cullen.

I couldn't understand his reaction at all when I blurted out that I missed him. A part of me internally braced for his anger, but his reaction was unexpected - just like every time. He simply replied that he should be leaving. Hardly a normal response towards a girl who confesses missing her man. Totally indifferent and neutral.

And then, the disturbing truth hit me like a battering ram.

Edward must have known how absorbed I was with him. And he wasn't interested in me at all. He didn't want me to form any sort of emotional connection with him.

That's why he was deliberately avoiding me after we'd been intimate every night. That's why he never allowed me to call him by his name. That's why he planned to send me away from the castle as soon as a boy is born. He wanted nothing to do with me.

"Of course he wouldn't!" I snapped at myself. I was just a plain girl - simple and boring, while he was the complete opposite of me - interesting, strong, handsome, victorious, wealthy and a royal.

My eyes stung and I blinked rapidly, trying not to cry again. I had enough of tears.

I would be courteous, respectful and indifferent while I get through my time in this hellhole and would leave as soon as he had his baby. That's what he wants me for - my womb. I wanted to laugh at myself for expecting anything else.

But somewhere in the corner of my heart I knew I was destined for a heart break. I knew I would terribly miss Edward. I dug my own grave.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I am trying to make this story realistic to the timelines. I don't know why historical times are romanticised, but women back then were treated horribly. Their feelings were rarely taken into consideration. This story will contain angst. Edward is an aggressive prince and Bella is a naive sixteen year old commoner, which makes her a vulnerable target for abuse. There won't be any sexual abuse in the story but Edward will be a complete asshole for sometime.

* * *

The next few days passed without any major incident. Most of the royal men were away hunting, and thankfully, I didn't run into any Princesses since the horrible lunch incident.

I tried very hard to forget about Edward - and failed. My mind would replay the time we spent together. I found our physical passion incredibly gratifying. We fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Yet, I wasn't sure if he thought of me the same. Blaming all the free time for my messed up mind, I approached Lizzie for distraction.

"Lizzie, I want to help you with some chores." I said.

She looked appalled.

"I cannot, Bella. I'd be skinned alive if Prince Edward ever knew ye were doin' servant's work."

"Please, Lizzie. I'm totally bored here. At least let me clean my quarters, no one would know. It will be between you and me. You will get some free time, while I could do some work instead of idly wasting my time." I pleaded.

"I... don' know, Bella. If I ever get caught..."

"I will take complete responsibility for this if they ever find out. But how could they. No one would know what going on here. Come on, Lizzie. At least until the Prince comes back. Then I shall request him for work." I tried coaxing her one more time. I could tell that Lizzie was sorely tempted to take a few hours of break from her chores.

"Well, alright then. There's bathin' room to clean an' windows an' doors to wipe..." she said uncertainly.

"Leave it to me." I said jumping up.

I cleaned the floors, windows and fireplace until they were spotless. As long as I stuck to my own quarters, our arrangement worked well. Lizzie got some rest while I loaded myself with chores. Thankfully, it kept my mind away from Edward, at least during the day. Nights were a different story all together. I found the truth of my own words when I started to miss him badly during the first night of departure. I craved for his touch and presence - and I hated it.

On the fourth day of his departure, I found myself finishing all the chores when the weather turned pleasant. It was warm and sunny, with puffs of white clouds decorated on the canvas of a brilliant blue sky. From my window, I saw a small building to the left where several beautiful horses were grazing leisurely.

Suddenly, a few young ponies came into the scene running around with delight. They were so gorgeous and I had a sudden urge to go to them.

I checked myself in the mirror to see that I was decent before leaving the room. I made my way to the grounds, asking the guards or servants I met on the way for proper directions. Finally, I was outside, soaking myself in the sunlight as much as possible. The stables were a few feet away and the horses were still grazing.

The ponies were so enthusiastic and lovely. It was a truly funny sight to watch and had me laughing.

"What do you want, miss? What are you doing here?" A gruff voice startled me.

"Um... I am sorry. I was just watching the horses." I said.

"I am Tyler. I manage the stables. Do you like horses?" He asked leering at me. I felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave immediately. But considering it rude not to answer him, I chose to reply.

"Yes. I love horses. These ponies are very adorable." I said.

"Oh, we've acquired them recently. One of the best breeds in the country. The finest. Just like you." He said and I felt a spasm of fear. What have I gotten myself into?

"Um... I should be going. Thank you, Tyler." I said and turned around to leave when his hand grabbed mine.

"Wait, lass. Not so fast. I could teach you how to ride. I'm excellent at riding, you know." He said, double meaning clear in his words.

"Let go of me!" I yelled and his hand ripped away from mine and I heard a metal clang, followed by a loud thud.

Prince Edward was standing there, flanked by his guard Brady - and cowering on the ground was Tyler, who had a large muddy foot print on his chest. I looked at Edward and flinched.

He looked absolutely vicious and deadly.

"IF I EVER FIND YOU BEHAVING INAPPROPRIATELY TO HER, I SHALL HAVE YOUR FILTHY BODY THROWN TO THE CROCODILES IN THE MOAT." He roared, fury emanating from every inch of his body. Even the peacefully grazing horses jerked their heads up at his roar.

"Your highness... I... was..." he stuttered, shivering at the devil of a man standing over him. Furiously, he took Tyler's hand and twisted it violently; the result of which was a snap and a crunch, followed by an ear splitting scream that echoed the grounds.

"AND THIS OUGHT TO SERVE YOU AS A REMINDER. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." He boomed and I saw the stable boy's wrist hanging at an awkward angle, clearly broken. My knees felt weak and head spun. Edward turned to me, red faced and unforgiving.

"And YOU! Follow me." he spat in a threatening voice that made me shiver.

"Brady, attend to Victor." He snarled at his guard, who bowed and hurried away.

Prince Edward grabbed me by my forearm and started swiftly walking, while my body continued to tremble. My heart was thudding wildly inside my chest. Tears rolled as I saw the image of Tyler's broken wrist and Edward's deadly tenor flash in front of my eyes. He kicked the door with his foot when we reached my room and it burst opened with a loud bang. Thankfully, Lizzie wasn't anywhere inside. He pushed me roughly inside the bedroom. My steps faltered but his grip remained hard.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING WANDERING THE GROUNDS ON YOUR OWN, YOU SILLY GIRL?" He yelled, causing me to recoil.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOURSELF SAFE? DO YOU WANT TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR DISOBEDIENCE TOWARDS ME?" He spat and I began shivering violently, my ears ringing and vision blurred because of my tears. Was he going to punish me cruelly?

He let go of my arm and forcefully kicked a little stool causing it to tumble while the large vase on it to fell to the floor with a loud crash. He grabbed the stool and forcefully threw it across the room.

"Your... Highness... I am... truly... sorry... I... don't... I" My words faltered as sobs ripped through my body. I sank to the ground and put my head in my hands and wept, my body shaking badly. Several moments later, I lifted my head to peek a glance and I found Prince Edward taking deep breaths, pacing around the room and muttering curses. His hands were balled into tight fists.

I stayed still, afraid to make another move. I've never seen this side of him. His temper was like an erupting volcano. It was truly scary. After what felt like an hour, he finally came to me and lifted my shaking figure gently off the ground. I didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Isabella, do you realize the danger you've put yourself into?" He asked me, his voice now soft. I barely registered the use of my full name.

I peeked at him timidly. His eyes were still burning with fury but they also looked pained. I dropped my head.

"I truly apologise for disobeying you and... roaming around, Your Highness. And I am very sorry for.. causing you... fury." I said fearfully.

"Aren't you sorry that you put yourself in the path of danger?" He asked, his tone a tad mocking.

"I didn't realize there would be danger on the open grounds, that too, in in broad daylight, Your Highness." I said, as an involuntary sob escaped me.

He was silent again, while I kept my head down, tears still pouring out of my eyes, gasping for air.

"Get some water for both of us." He said at last. I did as he instructed, taking care to steady my trembling hands and not let the tray slip.

"Sit down." He said as he took a seat across me. I sat to the edge of my chair, utterly scared and another sob escaped me.

"Drink." He ordered. I drank deeply, holding the glass with both my hands like a lifeline, suddenly realizing how thirsty I am . When I finished, he pushed his glass towards me.

"Go ahead." he said and I greedily gulped down the second goblet.

"Do you want some more?" He asked, his voice calming down.

"No. Thank you, Your Highness." I said, feeling better after quenching my thirst. My voice was steady now.

"I am truly sorry that you had to see me like this, Bella. It is perhaps a good thing that my horse was injured and I returned from the hunt with Brady, earlier than others. I shudder to think what might have happened to you if I were any late." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Bella... everyone here knows that you are to carry my future generation. This might make you a vulnerable target. With the heavy guard in the castle, I didn't think you'd be in any danger. But I never expected Tyler to behave in such a disgusting manner. He will have hell to pay for this." He spat the last sentence with force, making me wince.

"Why do you think that you aren't allowed out of the palace? Did you think we are a bunch of cruels who deprive young girls from visiting their families? Courtesans and Concubines are never allowed out of the palace during their tenure. But you are even more important than the others. I cannot afford take any kind of risk with you Bella, knowing that my seed spreads in you right now. While you are here, you are my property. Am I clear to you?"

Of course, I was his property! Being born as a female is my biggest sin and I'm always at the mercy of the male species - a father or an uncle or a husband or in my case, Prince Edward. I felt disgusted with my life.

"I asked 'Am I clear to you?'" He said, voice raising a bit.

"Yes, Your Highness." I said, internally cursing my fate.

"You are new to the castle, not to mention - inexperienced and innocent. This time, I shall forgive you - something that I rarely do. But be warned Bella, going against my word is not a small thing. And the consequences would be severe." He commanded, looking powerful and dangerous.

Blood drained from my face as a convulsive gasp escaped me at his words and tone. That moment I understood why he was the most feared one among his enemies. This man was lethal.

He stood up and walked swiftly to the door. His hand was on the knob when he turned around "Rest tonight. I shall see you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know! We all want to kick Edward in his balls, but remember - he's an aggressive Prince. He is used to being in power and control. It will take time for him to soften up.


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie came into the room and stopped dead. Her hands went over to her mouth and her eyes were wide and round as coins. Her gaze fell on the remains of the shattered vase and broken stool and finally on to me.

"Good Lord! What has he done te ye?" She cried, her hand going over her heart. I couldn't speak.

"Bella, go and clean yerself. I'll take care of this." She whispered, looking scared. She helped me out of the bed and took me to the bathing room. Feeling completely exhausted, I washed my face, and changed into a cotton dress. Somehow, the cotton fabric reminded me of the simple and happy life back home.

By the time I was fully dressed, bedroom was clean. Sheets and blankets on the bed were changed, and a simple supper was waiting on the table.

Lizzie was patient as I ate uninterestedly. I was immensely grateful that she didn't question me about what happened today. Whether she already heard of it or she respected my feelings by not questioning me, I didn't know. But I couldn't have asked for a better companion and a friend at this moment. She kept silent, patting my shoulder occasionally.

After eating whatever I could, I went to the bed and collapsed on it.

* * *

The beautiful and fresh satin sheets were stained with my continuous tears. I lay there crying, my head buried into the soft pillow, wishing that the pillow would somehow gobble me up entirely.

I could hear faint music echoing from a some distant corner of the castle. It looked like the royal family were celebrating - feasting on the game they caught and perhaps indulging heavily.

Prince Edward. It all came down to him.

I could never understand him for the life of me. His dual personality was horribly clashing and contrasting. His shocking mood swings made my head pound - physically.

I wanted to choke him to death for putting me in this completely inescapable situation. For the love of God, why couldn't he have chosen a woman who is actually eager to warm his bed and carry his children?

Was he so cruel that he loved dragging a reluctant girl into this life and watch her suffer? Did it thrill him to know that I would be ridiculed, shamed and labelled as a 'whore' for my entire life?

But what choice did I have now? The damage was done and my honour already lay in shreds. I either have obey his rules or risk having my head chopped off. He made sure to warn me about the consequences. Yes, thank you very much for the much needed reminder, Your Highness.

It felt good to blame him but I couldn't deny that he has always been decent and gentle to me, save today. He could easily force or rape me and I still would not have a choice but to endure it silently. But he never abused me sexually, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Guilt knotted in my chest, knowing that I too craved his physical passion. I felt disgusted with myself.

My life looked like a big joke to me.

Several hours later, I lifted my puffy, swollen and tear streaked face. Sleep was not even on the horizon. The only source of light in the darkened room came from the glowing charcoals in the fireplace. The fire had almost died. It was quiet now and the faint music ended sometime ago.

Then, something moved in my peripheral vision.

"Gah!" I jumped in shock when I realized I wasn't alone in the room.

"Your Highness?" I called the still figure seated on a chair. Prince Edward turned to look in my direction, not meeting my eyes.

I couldn't see his expression. I leapt off the bed and placed a log in the fireplace, prodding the flames with a stick. The room began to illumine in soft orange glow.

I walked towards him. "How long have you been here?" I asked warily.

"A few hours." he slurred slightly, looking at the fire. Suddenly, I thanked heavens that I hadn't spoken any of my thoughts aloud.

I stood in front of him in stony silence. It clicked me then. He had probably been drinking a bit.

"I wanted to see you." He murmured, still staring into the fire. "I wanted to ask you how badly I hurt you, but I got my answer."

I said nothing, wondering if he was upset with me again. I suddenly doubted if I was even allowed to be sad.

"I am a monster, aren't I?" He said with a bitter laugh. "Terrifying a sweet little girl like you and keeping her locked up in a castle? Isn't it a misfortune that you are not even allowed to get some sun, Bella?"

His voice burned with remorse. The tone of his words shocked me; but what shocked me more than this was that I felt an immediate urge to comfort him. I didn't know what to do or say. He was silent again, lost in his own thoughts.

Then, he finally looked at me. "I blamed you for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am not feeling sorry for reprimanding; it was still careless of you; roaming around on your own without a chaperone. But I've been... harsh." He said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't want you to be hurt or upset, Bella. Truth to be told, I feel every bit as hurt as you are. It has never happened to me. Never before have I made amends to someone I have chastised. But I want to make it up to you. I... want you to be happy." He said, completely shocking me.

"Will you sit with me?" He asked gesturing to his lap. I moved closer to him.

"Are you agreeing to sit with me because you like it, or because you've no choice?" He asked me, in a friendly tone.

"Because I have no choice... and also because I like it." I said lightly, speaking for the first time after a while. He chuckled.

"Always the charming girl." He murmured, taking both my hands in his and rubbing circles on my knuckles. Then, he shook his head, as though regretting something.

Perhaps it was the affect of alcohol, he looked vulnerable for the first time. Something was boiling up inside him and seemed to be bothering him. His eyes were full of regret, but I was sure it wasn't just about the incident at stables or his severe behaviour towards me. It was something else, something bigger.

Instinctively, a protective side of me triggered and I felt the same urge to comfort him again. I was once again shocked at my own inner reactions. What in the name of god was happening to me? I was clueless.

"Can I spend time with you tonight?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have to ask me, Your Highness. I'm your right... your property" I said bitterly, remembering his earlier words.

"That may be true, but tonight I shall not force you. If you are not comfortable with me right now, please say so and I swear I shall not be offended or angry. I give my you word." He said, placing his right hand over my left in a promise.

"Oh!" Was all I could say, feeling like an complete fool. Out of the blue, I realized that my anger at him was long gone. He was affecting me more strongly than I thought.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling adorably. I have never seen him in such a childlike expression. I couldn't disappoint such a face. Nor could I ever deny his kisses.

I nodded. "I like it when you kiss me." I whispered shyly, stomach and chest suddenly full of butterflies.

His warm mouth covered my lips as he held my face tenderly in his hands. His lips moved softly - and his thumbs stroked my cheeks delicately. I placed my arms around him, moulding to his strong body. He embraced me back as though I were made of glass, but ceased our kiss.

He leaned towards me, green eyes smouldering. His lips touched my forehead and lingered there for an immeasurable period of time. One of his hand was stroking my hair gently while the other was wrapped around my waist, holding me to his body. His gesture felt loving and emotional - stirring a deep feeling in my heart.

"Let's go bed. I want to you to experience something... new." He said, making me curious.

He removed my gown, and began planting soft kisses on my belly and around the navel, while his expert hands kneaded my breasts. As usual, my eyes dropped close, welcoming the familiar warmth and fluttering sensations.

He slowly moved lower and lower until he reached my intimate area and stopped to plant a kiss on the soft curls of hair over there.

I sprang up immediately.

"Oh no. What are you doing, Your Hi.."

He cut me off, gently pushing my shoulders.

"Don't think of anything, my sweet. Just lie down and feel." He breathed; and then he planted another kiss over my slick folds.

"Ahh.." I cried, my body jerking slightly. The sensation was everything but mild. He touched the spot lightly before his fingers opened the folds of my genitals apart. I took his advice and tried not to think too much. I waited, anticipation building up. Then, I felt his cool tongue touch my now throbbing sex.

Heat spread all over and my body arched. His tongue began to explore the area, licking and sucking. His warm mouth found the swollen nub there and he kissed it before flicking his tongue over it.

"You taste amazing, my sweet.. Like honey and sea... exquisite"

I barely registered my arching and writhing body. My moans and groans would have been very embarrassing had I been in my senses. Just when I thought it was getting too much, his hands moved up my body and found my already erect nipples. He twisted and rolled them mercilessly, sending a powerful throbs to the spot where his tongue was, and intensifying the wild pleasure that was building up.

The sensation was consuming me... drowning me. It was a fire of ecstasy. Potent and powerful.

Suddenly, my nipples felt the loss of his warm fingers. Edward gripped my ankle with his hand as he continued to devour me. He brought his other hand and plunged his index finger inside my folds, thrusting it in and out.

I felt the link between my shaking body and rational mind snap. There was only bliss. Sensual, erotic and delightful bliss. The relentless feel of his tongue and fingers were overly intoxicating.

I indulged myself in, without a care in the universe. The wild pleasure that was building up increased at an alarming rate.

"Let it go, my dove. Don't hold yourself back. Let go." Edward said, his voice velvet, husky and sweet. I realized that my hands were gripping his silky locks. He added a second finger inside me as the pressure of his tongue increased.

The concentrated throb on my nub was expanding, spreading like a forest fire... into my abdomen, thighs and legs. The whole world was shaking... or perhaps, it was just my body.

Suddenly, something in me felt an enormous release. It was as though my entire body exploded. In that moment, I wasn't sure of my own name. I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead, but I sure was in heaven.

Stars popped in my eyes as I got transported to a place of absolutely blissful existence.

I got to my senses after a while and opened my eyes. Edward was watching me with a mischievous grin. He knew what he was doing to me.. he knew how strongly he affected me. I couldn't help but lazily smile back at him.

He came up to me and took me into his arms. I wanted to ask him if he would take me now, but exhaustion and slumber were wining over me. Edward caressed my hair and shoulders gently as I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure if it was a dream but I thought I heard a sombre voice echoing in the distant part of my brain that said,

"I am so sorry, Bella."

* * *

**A/N**: Yup, Bella's got her first oral and orgasm.

Ok. Some of you may be upset that Bella has forgiven him so easily. But understand that Bella's not in a situation where she can throw a tantrum or something. Moreover, she is only sixteen and very new to the castle life. Messing around with Kings and Princes will result in life threatening consequences. Historical fic, remember?


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up next morning, I was alone but completely naked under the thick quilt. Edward was nowhere.

After I got ready, I found Lizzie entering the room with my morning tea and a smile.

"Ye look better." She commented.

"Yes. I feel a lot better now. Thank you for being there yesterday, Lizzie. Your support was everything." I said, with a smile.

"Aye. No worry. You an' Prince alrigh' now?" She asked.

"Mmmm... something like that." I replied, last night events replaying in my head and blushing furiously.

She gave me a knowing smirk.

"Have yer tea. And Bella, the Prince's mother wants to meet ye aroun' mid mornin'. Ye 're to visit her chambers." She said.

Her words made me blanch. I still remember my last meeting with the royal family and I had no desire to repeat the experience ever.

"Don' worry, Bella. I heard she's a kind lady. Ye'll be fine." She said.

"Easy for you to say, Lizzie. The royal family attacked me like a pack of wolves last time. I'm dead scared." I scoffed.

She gave me a sad smile.

"I am so sorry that ye had to suffer, Bella. Them royals 're very proud, but Queen Mother Esmeralda is a nice lady. She 'elped so many commoners. Very charitable. She's not like the other evil witches." she told me confidently.

Soon, I was escorted by Lizzie to the other end of the humungous castle. I found myself in front of two huge wooden doors, flanked on either sides by brawny guards. They somehow reminded me of Prince Emmett, but neither of them had his mischievous face. Lizzie wished me luck and left, as I knocked on the enormous door.

The doors were opened by a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair. She looked middle aged, in her mid forties and had a kind smile. There was no doubt that this was Esmeralda because her clothes were grand and rich.

I held my breath. How would she receive me? How would she treat me?

"Ah! You must be Bella. Come in, dear." She said in a warm voice. Her face was heart shaped and she had the most beautiful green eyes - precisely the same shape and shade of Edward's. An exact replica of eyes that enchant and dazzle me every time.

I stepped inside. "Queen Mother. It's a real honour to meet you." I said, bobbing a curtsy.

"Oh, none of that, my dear. Please call me Esme. Now come in." She said sweetly. I was already half-relieved at her friendliness. She reminded of Mrs. Cole.

Behind her was a tall figure casually leaning against the door and watching us. My heart skipped a beat as I recognised it was Edward. I dropped my head down as blood rushed to my cheeks, completely aware that Esme didn't miss my reaction.

"She is such a beautiful young lady, Edward." She said.

"That she is, Mother." He said, sounding amused. He seemed to be in a good mood as he walked towards us.

She chuckled. "Now leave us, Edward. I would like to talk to Bella alone. Come, Bella."

"Alright, Que.. I mean, Esme" I said, correcting myself.

When she turned around to walk, Edward cupped my cheek and brushed his thumb against my lower lip. My heart went wild. With a breath taking smile, he released me and walked away.

As I followed Esme, I couldn't help but wonder in astonishment at how marvellous her chamber looked. There was a morning room, a corridor, several doors leading to different rooms and balconies and a spiral staircase leading upstairs. It was like a huge house inside the castle. The carpets were rich golden in colour. Beautiful oil paintings adorned the walls. Soft, plush couches and chairs were placed around in a well thought-out way. It was like walking into paradise.

We finally entered a room that had another door in the corner, which opened to a small garden outside. There were chirping birds, water fountains and varieties of flowering plants and garden sculptures.

"Oh my goodness! It's so beautiful." I exclaimed, unable to stop myself. I never imagined gardens inside a castle.

"The Cullen Castle has some of the best gardens in England. These were built as present to me from my late husband and former king, Carlisle."

"It's exquisite." I marvelled, as we stepped out to the lawn. She smiled at me.

"I am so glad you are here to grant me with a grand child, dear. Edward wanted to have children since a very long time, he's been deeply upset for a while. I wanted to meet you for a long time but I had to travel out of the country to visit another royal family. But that aside, how are you feeling now, Bella? I heard Edward threw a fit yesterday?" She asked, making me blanch.

"I'm alright, Esme. I apologise for disobeying him and I swear I shall be more careful in future." I said.

"Oh Bella! You went out for some fresh air and it is not a crime. Although I am relieved that the horrible stable boy didn't cause you any harm, I do feel bad that Edward was so hard on you. Appropriate measures are being taken to punish Tyler. This is an uncommon occurring, actually. Our servants and guards are warned to be careful with women and young girls. Tyler is being interrogated by Edward himself, as we speak, checking to see if he's a spy or anything. Do not worry, Bella."

I understood only too well what kind of interrogation it must be if Edward himself was involved. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Is Prince Edward going to kill him?" I whispered with fear.

"Most likely to happen. I guess we have to find a new stable boy." she said nonchalant. I looked shocked.

"Edward isn't evil or cruel, Bella. This is how things run in a kingdom. If he isn't punished, wouldn't another girl suffer a fate that you so narrowly escaped?" Esme asked.

"I didn't mean to..."

"I know, dear. Being in power isn't just about having control, it is about taking responsibility. The safety of people is the most important thing to a royal and we take it very seriously. Punishing this man serves as an example for those who are tempted to follow his vile path." She said.

"As for the mode of punishment, not even the King questions Edward's judgement in things such as war, military and discipline. Jasper has given complete rights to Edward. He is a natural, Bella. Jasper himself acknowledges how important a role Edward plays. Both of my sons are lifelines of the throne. Edward is respected as much as Jasper is." she finished.

I nodded, understanding.

"If I may ask, was he always this intense, Esme?" I asked.

"Oh he has been like this since he was a babe in my arms. It was like he was born for the battlefield. Even as a child, his reflexes were excellent. My husband decided to train him in warfare at a very early age." she said casually, but with a hint of pride.

We mused in silence for a while. I really liked Esme. She was so easy to talk to. Her demeanour was motherly and warm. I was loving her more and more every minute.

"I heard you attended the luncheon with the king?" She asked, a dark look crossing her face.

"Um.. Yes. It was a disaster." I said dully.

"Please do not blame yourself, my dear. The marriage of both my sons was a political union. But Gianna never wanted to be here. My husband had always been gracious towards the king of Spain, Aro. Years ago, when we were about to declare a war against Spain, King Aro came forward with a peace offering in exchange for daughters hand. Both my children were very young then."

"Is it common for marriages to be arranged like this?"

"Very common among the royal and noble families, Bella. But we never knew about Gianna's injury until after the wedding. She apparently had an accident as a young girl and her monthly cycles were totally disrupted. Edward feels very betrayed. I am aware that this is her private life, but I think you deserve to know at least this part of the truth, being here as her substitute."

Her words stung. I knew she didn't mean to hurt me and I knew it was true. Nevertheless, my insides burned like acid to hear the word 'substitute'. We were silent again, watching the fountain. Hearing the sound of splashing water felt soothing.

"Edward is not evil." she said abruptly. "He has temper, I don't deny it but he is a good person. He has always been fiercely loyal and protective of his loved ones. It tends to go overboard sometime. He grew up so used to being in power and control, Bella. It can be... blinding. He becomes impulsive and gets into a warrior mode he feels betrayed or disobeyed." She said with a sigh.

I nodded, contemplating on her words. We made our way to the left of a huge angel statue in the garden, and I heard laughter. My eyes shot up and I saw three women chatting and casually walking our way. They were wearing heavy gowns and carrying themselves with an air of arrogance and superiority.

It was the Queen flanked on either side by Princesses Gianna and Rosalie. My stomach dropped.

Their eyebrows rose in unison as they found us.

"Mother Esme. How charming to see you." They greeted her.

I bowed to them in a curtsy. They ignored me.

"How nice to see you too, ladies. What a wonderful day!" Esme commented.

Princess Gianna turned to me. "What are you doing here, whore? Why aren't you busy warming my husband's bed?" She sneered at me.

"She is here on my invitation. If I were you, I would be grateful for the sacrifice she had to make for giving you a heir, Princess Gianna." Esme said in a stern voice.

"Of course! Getting into my pants of another married man every night is indeed the greatest sacrifice I've ever heard of. You, girl, get to enjoy physical pleasures of my husband now and later the privilege of being a lady to some Lord. What a sacrifice indeed.! You should be proud of being a gold digging slut." She scorned at me.

My eyes burned as I tried to blink back my tears. I felt fury grip me. I badly wanted to throw something at her. Queen Maria laughed while Princess Rosalie had a cold look on her face.

"I would not tolerate such a crass language or cruel behaviour from you, Princess Gianna." Esme warned.

"Neither do I wish to speak such a language, Mother Esme. But this commoner bitch deserves every crass word in the world, don't you girl?" She sneered.

Tears poured out, while Esme shook in fury next to me.

"She's here to save you from the embarrassment of being a barren woman, Gianna. Do not forget it." Esme said in a hard voice.

"How dare you." spat Queen Maria, looking in disbelief.

"Calm down, dear sister. I do enjoy it when mother Esme tries to joke and fails. This tramp saving me from embarrassment, Esme? She causes me embarrassment by bearing the spawn of her children who are supposed to be good enough for me." She sneered.

Esme looked furious. I got a feeling that she wanted to strangle the sisters but was completely helpless.

"Enough! We shall continue with our walk now, if you excuse us." Esme said in a strong voice.

They looked at me one last time with disgust and stalked away. Tears fell from my face more freely now.

"Calm down, Bella. Please dear, she is a cruel woman. Don't take even a single word seriously. If only we weren't tied down by the alliance..." She said angrily.

"Why did he chose me, Esme? There are so many willing women who are much more beautiful, stronger and intelligent than me; women who would give anything to have this opportunity. Why me?" I cried.

"I am afraid I have no idea, dear. I try to stay out of Edward's personal life and decisions. This is something you have to discuss with him." She said in a sad voice.

I said nothing, seething in rage at the unfairness of life.

"Come inside, Bella. Have a drink of water." She said.

Esme tried to calm me down for a while, but I couldn't stay there anymore. I excused myself, thanked her for hospitality and kindness before bidding her a goodbye.

* * *

I walked back to my room, my entire body shaking and my vision blurred with tears. Not watching where I was going, and I knocked head straight into something solid and slipped. I saw the floor rushing closer to my face and braced myself for a fall when strong arms gripped my waist.

"What has happened to you, Bella?" asked a velvety voice I had no trouble recognising.

"It is nothing, Your Highness." I answered him, bowing a polite curtsy.

"Niceties aside, Bella. Why are you crying? What has upset you?" Edward asked again, kindly.

I was in no mood to repeat myself now. I kept silent.

"I will ask you only one more time, Bella. What is wrong with you?" His voice turning a bit stern. That last thing I needed was his wrath. I knew better than to trigger his feral side.

"We met Princess Gianna and others in the garden. And she was.. um.. unpleasant towards me." I said timidly.

Edward shook his head, furious. "This is the limit. She is absolutely unbelievable. What did she say to you, Bella?" He growled.

I couldn't bring myself to repeat the words she said. I've had enough for today.

"Please, Your Highness, I am begging you. I cannot repeat those offensive words. Please.. please... I respectfully request you not to ask me about it." I begged him, my voice breaking.

He crushed me gently to his chest, kissing on the top of my head. "Oh, my sweet girl. Come on, let me escort you to your room."

He helped me inside, ushering Lizzie out and placed me on the bed. He sat facing me.

"Oh no, Bella. Please don't cry, little girl. What a terrible time it has been for you since yesterday!" He said enveloping me in his warm embrace. I couldn't control it anymore. Desperate for some comfort, I hugged him very tightly - my ear over his chest, listening to his beating heart. He held me in his arms, kissing my hair and patting my back in a lulling rhythm as I wept. Soon, the rhythm of his beating heart and his warm presence calmed me and I slipped into sleep.

When I woke up, my eyes felt raw and face was swollen. I was sure I haven't been asleep for long. I was still in Edward's arms.

"I am alright, it won't happen again, Your Highness. I'm truly sorry you had to see me like this." I said, disentangling from him.

He simply stared at me, and said nothing. I got up from the bed and picked a simple gown and made my way to the bathing room. A warm bath should help me now. My hand was on the latch when he spoke.

"Bella, I do not know what happened in the gardens, but you can be sure as hell that it won't happen again." He said, his tone dangerous.

"I can't have your family clashing on my conscience, Prince Edward. Besides, I have enough worries without yet another one added." I said and escaped into the bathing room.

I almost finished my bath when I suddenly realized that I spoke his name for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I was informed that Edward assigned a guard to protect me. I finally had the chance to visit the gardens and grounds as long as the guard was around.

My guard, Collin, was a huge middle aged man, entirely dedicated to his assigned job. I barely saw him when I'm inside the castle. Whenever I went out, he would be vigilant and alert but keep a respectful distance from me and mind his business.

Though I was embarrassed at the prospect of a new guard tailing me around, I got some much needed sun. The weather was already starting to turn progressively cold, making me appreciate the rare warm days.

To my relief, I've heard no rumours about a rift or a fight between Edward and Gianna. I didn't think I could handle any more hatred from her.

Edward, however, seemed really busy. The entire castle talked about an upcoming tournament hosted by a neighbouring kingdom, in which he and Prince Emmett would be competing. I saw Edward barking orders to someone when I was playing with the young ponies one morning and he seemed to be in a seething rage. Needless to say, I quickly hurried away like a scared cat.

He continued to visit my room at night and make love to me but these days he barely spoke a word. Our physical passion, however continued to burn like a wild fire. He was usually sweet and gentle, but on the days when he's stressed, he would be intense and passionate. I could easily feel his stress and tension in every muscle, and heat emanating his body on such days. He would pound me senseless, sending both of us spiraling into ecstasy. But he never slept in with me. He would tuck me in the bed every night, kiss me softly and would leave. This was our night routine.

On the night before the tournament, Prince Edward came to my room. I couldn't stop worrying about him, no matter how many times I lectured myself not get too emotional about him.

"Bella.." he breathed as he pulled me into a deep kiss. His movements were urgent. Our lips moved and tongues duelled for a long time before I released, gasping for air.

"I can't spend time with you tonight. I am leaving tomorrow morning and will be back after a few days." He said. I nodded.

Suddenly, I wanted to sit and sulk silently. I grabbed my mother's shawl that was lying on the table and snugged it close to my body.

"You please be careful. Collin will keep you safe. Don't go out anywhere after sunset." He said and I nodded again.

"You seem silent. What is the matter?" He asked.

"It's nothing, Your Highness." I said softly.

"You can tell me anything, Bella." He pressed.

"Will you be alright? I heard tournaments are quite brutal." I asked, wary.

He smiled.

"Silly Bella. These are just games and sports. We don't fight to kill. It's not a war." He said gently, stroking my cheek.

"I am scared for you." I admitted, throwing all caution to winds and bracing internally for any kind of reaction from him.

His was quiet for a while, but thankfully, looked calm and composed.

"Ah no." He murmured finally. "Bella...my innocent little girl. It would be prudent for you not to be so attached to me. The bond we have between us, it is on a very gross level - very physical and impermanent. I don't want to hear that you are worried or scared for me. This is so wrong."

I looked into his green eyes and spoke from my heart.

"I like you so much. It makes me anxious to be separated from you." I whispered timidly, cheeks warming.

He shook his head sadly.

"I know. This is a complication I haven't foreseen. Our relationship is conditional and short-lived. We cannot belong to each other. Ours isn't a union blessed by god." He said.

Pain ripped in my heart at his words.

"I tried very much not to care about you. But it is getting harder day by day. Keep me with you, please. I cannot bear staying away from you." I said hopelessly.

He looked as pained and hopeless as I felt.

"It is not possible for us, Bella. Please try to understand. Forming any sort of deeper connection with me will not end well for either of us. I, under no circumstances, can do this to my wife. Why did you think I had to look for a concubine instead of annulling my marriage in the first place? King Jasper is very particular about his alliance with Spain. You are an adorable young girl, Bella. Please understand that I don't want your heart broken, dove." He patiently tried to explain.

"It breaks every time you leave me. I can't stay away from you anymore. Let me continue here as your... concubine, even after you have your heir." I said desperately.

"Don't you DARE utter those words." He spat suddenly, fire in his eyes.

"What difference does it make? Everyone assumes I'm a.. er, slut now. I am permanently labelled as your whore. I may as well be happy with you." I tried to reason.

"Shut up, Bella. Don't degrade yourself like this. There are many women who gave birth to royal children in the past and they lived highly respected married lives. A few cruel words from Gianna's mouth doesn't make it an eternal truth. I shall never tolerate it if you insult yourself like this. You will give me an heir and marry a lord. Understood?"

His tone held no room for argument. I lost it. I lost my Edward.

I tried one last time.

"You don't like me?"

"You didn't answer my question, Bella." His voice severe and eyes burning with rage.

I knew that my battle was lost. All hope was gone. I was destined for a heart break. My eyes dropped to my lap as silent tears began to form. I closed my eyes, not wanting Edward to see them, and I spoke.

"I shall give birth to you heir and later marry a knight or a lord, Your Highness."

* * *

The next few days were a complete mess of tears. I felt used and rejected but deep down I knew this would be the result. This was what tried to warn me about. He would never belong to me. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine myself in such a deep attachment to the Prince.

A part of me hated myself for offering to be his whore, but my heart knew that I would rather be Edward's whore than a wealthy lady with a loveless marriage. It was all useless to speculate now. Edward never liked me. It all came down to my previous judgement again. He wanted my womb - not me. I felt hollow, cheated and defeated.

My monthly courses that were due six days ago still did not make an appearance, causing a tiny shred of hope in me. When I told Esme about this, she suspected that I might be in very early stages of carrying a child. Not wanting to face Edward later, I requested her to inform the news to him herself, after he returned from the tournament.

Esme guessed that something wasn't right between us but did not pry in. This was one of the many wonderful things about her. She rarely intrudes in the private matters of others.

To nobody's surprise, Edward was victorious in the tournament. Celebrating his victory seemed to be a common occurrence at the castle. A large tent was pitched out on the grounds, fully decorated and people were standing, awaiting his return on the fifth day after his departure. I felt a thrill go through me as I saw him riding swiftly on his white stallion, looking regal and handsome as ever. My heart ripped at the sight. It was unbearable to watch his proud form, riding the horse like a streak of lightening and later embracing the King and his mother, with a huge smile on his face. I felt sick and weak, and requested Collin to escort me to my room.

That evening, I heard music booming in the castle again. They were celebrating. Absently rubbing my flat belly, I wondered if Edward was even aware if his baby is now growing inside me. A tear drop escaped my eye.

A knock on the door interrupted my inner musings. I couldn't help but be disappointed when I saw that it wasn't Edward. Instead, a very short young lady with black hair and blue eyes was standing with a smile, dressed in a rich lavender gown.

"Hello, Bella." she said or rather, sang. "My name is Alice. I am Edward's cousin. I've been waiting to see you for a long time. Edward mentioned to us about you. It's so nice to meet you finally. You look so beautiful." She said it all very fast. I had no idea what her title was, but I decided to go with princess.

"Your Royal Highness. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Alice." I curtsied her.

She laughed.

"I am no princess. My 'princess' mother gave her parents several headaches by marrying a duke, so I'm a duchess. But none of that with me. Just call me Alice, please. And none of these curtsying niceties." She said, waving a hand.

I smiled. Her energy was infectious. She was like a huge ball of vibrance.

"Please do come in, Alice." I said.

"Oh no. I need to get going. My parents are waiting for me upstairs at the feast. But my sister and I would be staying here for the next few weeks. I am sure we can meet very soon, Bella."

"I look forward to it, Alice. It was so nice meeting you." I said politely.

"You are a nice girl, Bella. I think we are going to be good friends." She said with enthusiasm. "See you soon." and she danced away.

I laughed. She was unlike any other girl I've met - royal or common. My mood lightening considerably after meeting Alice, I went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by a full bladder around midnight. After using the chamber pot, I went to build up the fire. As I was getting a second log of wood from the balcony, I slipped and fell on the floor comically with a thud, my bottoms hurting slightly.

I took my time getting up slowly when I heard a voice clearly right below me.

"What is bothering you, Edward?" I heard the voice of Alice. Not wanting to eves drop, I slowly pushed myself off the floor.

"You can tell me if you wish to, Edward. You've always been like an elder brother to me, although my sister doesn't share the same sentiment." She added and they both snickered. My curiosity arose and my moments slowed.

"No, she definitely doesn't, nor do I." Edward chuckled and my stomach dropped. I felt a small rip in my heart.

Then, there was a small sigh.

"Is this about Bella?" She asked and I really froze this time. I couldn't help myself as I stood rooted to the spot, listening to every word intently.

"Yes. I made a mistake bringing her to the castle." Edward said. My body felt like ice. Was he regretting my presence here? Would he send me away? And what about the baby?

"She is a very sweet girl, Edward. What makes you think it was a mistake?" asked Alice.

Silence.

"Are you assuming she isn't fertile?" Alice asked again.

"No, Alice. That is not the problem. In fact, mother thinks she might be with a child right now. It is too early to confirm anything though, so please do not speak of it to anyone." Edward said.

So he knew!

"Not a word to anyone, Edward. This is your news to share. I wish you my heartfelt congratulations." Alice said, with enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Alice."

"But that doesn't still answer my question. Why do you think your choice might be a mistake?" She pressed.

Another sigh... and then silence again.

"Does it matter now? It's too late. All I have left to do is to wait for her to give birth and then send her away to her uncle. Come on, Alice. It is late. Let's head to our respective chambers." Edward said.

Too late?

I heard footsteps growing fainter and fainter. I didn't think it was possible for my heart to shatter any harder, but it did.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of tweeting birds and hustle-bustle noises of the castle. My body ached. As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was curled up on the balcony floor. I didn't remember falling asleep here. I only remembered pondering on Prince Edward's words. My head throbbed in pain.

After my breakfast, I was escorted by Collin to Esme's chambers. I found Alice and Esme in a casual conversation.

"Bella. Please do come in, dear. This is my cousin's younger daughter, Alice Brandon." Esme said, when she noticed me.

"We've already met, Aunt Esme. Last night, I sneaked out of the feast to meet her. And now, Bella and I are going to take a walk in the gardens." She said with a giggle.

She was like sunshine - warm, lively and energetic. I smiled at her friendliness.

"Very well, Alice. Don't overwhelm the poor girl with your over enthusiasm." Esme scoffed. I held me breath to see if Alice was offended. But she wasn't.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." She said with a wink. Esme and I laughed.

As we took a walk in the gardens, Alice asked me about my family. And I told her all about my dead parents, my uncle Geoffrey, Helen and Angela. She was a good audience. She listened to me without any judgement. In return, she told me about her life.

"Nothing as interesting as you seem to think Bella. Materially, my life is extremely comfortable. I've had the best of everything. When I was 17, I was betrothed to a Duke I've never met. I threw a downright tantrum. I told my parents that I wanted a marriage of love, just like them. They were worried at first, but agreed to me in the end. The society pokes me sometimes about remaining a maiden for so long, but I do not care. It is me who lives my life, not them. So tell me, when did you meet Edward for the first time?"

"A few months ago, when..." I stopped mid sentence as I heard a soft laugh from across the garden.

My mouth fell open as a I saw a gorgeous lady running towards a tall, bronze haired man and threw her arms around him in what appeared to be an intimate embrace. My heart stopped when Edward lifted her off feet and spun her in circles, laughing.

"That is my older sister, Tanya." Alice said, also watching them. So this was Alice's sister - the one who apparently doesn't share a brotherly sentiment with Edward. I burned in fury.

Edward set her down and began walking, holding her hand in his. I have never seen him so cheerful and carefree as he talked and laughed with her. His looked utterly relaxed, like an young boy. Jealousy exploded in me when I watched saw Edward ruffling Tanya's strawberry blond hair and kissed her cheek. She protested playfully, and they both laughed again.

"Bella. Are you alright? Do you want to sit down for a moment?" Alice said. I didn't realise my emotions had been that obvious.

Suddenly, Edward looked in our direction. He turned to Tanya, telling her something, no doubt, about me. A second later, they both made their way towards us.

"Alice. Bella." He said with a short nod and smile.

"Tanya, this is Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Duchess Tanya Brandon, my cousin and a very dear friend." He introduced.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lady Tanya." I said, curtsying. But jealousy and fury must have been evident in my face because Edward was frowning at me. Tanya looked at me from top to bottom once, assessing me. It was clear that she didn't approve of me.

"Bella. How nice that you are here!" Tanya said arrogantly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You mean to say, how nice that I am here to carry another woman's child, only to be abandoned after giving birth?" I said, hating her.

Three pairs of shocked eyes looked at me. Edward's expression changed from shock to fury in a snap.

"Bella." he hissed at me, warning clear in his tone. Alice tried to reduce the tension by patting my arm gently, subtly hinting me to stop.

"How bold of you!" Tanya said, narrowing her eyes at me. Fury gripped me and I lost all reasoning.

"I assure you, I wasn't always like this, My Lady. This audacity is only a result of being thoroughly chewed and spit by a certain Prince. Knowing the fate of my life is what is made me this bold." I said with a smooth smile. It looked as though I was possessed by some spirit or demon. I didn't know what was making me utter these words.

The silence was deafening. Edward recovered first.

"Excuse us, ladies." He told the Brandon sisters and harshly dragged me by my upper arm, walking furiously towards my room.

I didn't feel brave anymore. Not only had I embarrassed him but I also disobeyed him. I let my jealousy get better of me, forgetting all the consequences. It would be a miracle if I survive this.

We were in our room when Edward let out a blistering snarl. I recoiled, not a iota of bravery in me anymore. I was now utterly terrified.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS AND INSULT ME INFRONT OF MY GUEST? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, POSSESSED YOU TO SPEAK WITH SUCH ARROGANCE?" He yelled, his grip still tight on me.

My eyes went wide with pure fear. He pushed me away roughly as I stumbled and fell to the ground, hitting my head slightly. He picked up a chair and threw right at me. I let out a yelp as it narrowly missed me and hit the stone wall.

"I come victorious from the tournament only to be insulted by you? Did you think I am going to spare you now because you are with child?" He shouted in a menacing voice. My head started to spin and a second later, darkness took over.

* * *

"She looks fine, Queen Mother." said a kind voice.

"Are you sure, Emma?" asked Esme. I wanted to open my eyes, but they were too heavy.

"She is very much alright. A bite of food and a bit of rest is all she needs now. Please call me immediately if you see any bleeding at all." Said Emma, as I opened my eyes slowly now.

Esme, Lizzie and a woman with good natured smile stood in front of me.

"How are you, my dear?" Esme asked me kindly.

"Esme, I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me to speak like that to Lady Tanya. My most sincere apologies..." she cut me off.

"Bella... please relax now. We -"

"EVERYBODY, OUT." came Edward's sharp yell as he came storming into the room with a bang of the door. Everyone flinched.

"Edward. Be reasonable, son." Esme said, but it looked as though things were too late.

"Please mother. I need to speak to Bella alone." Edward said, trying hard to control himself, his eyes burning with fury.

She sighed and patted my head gently. I winced as my head felt tender. Perhaps I hit my head harder than I thought.

"Carefully, dear. She's with your child." She whispered to Edward and left the room with Lizzie and Emma, all three of them looking scared for me and worried about my fate.

Edward took a step towards me like a predator, causing me to shrink further into the pillows; I wanted to evaporate right on the spot.

"I clearly underestimated you, Isabella. Who would have thought a meek young girl like you would have the nerve to insult a Prince?" He said in a dangerous tone. His green eyes were red with fury.

"Perhaps you are unaware of the gravity of this situation? Shall I give you a tour of our dungeons? Shall I show you what really happens if someone disrespects and embarrasses me like you did? Did you actually think I was making empty threats the entire time?" He said. His voice was biting and cruel. I shivered violently. He closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead.

"You behaved like a irritating child throwing tantrums around, not caring a thing about the consequences. You will be imprisoned in your room until I release you. You will be allowed no visitors except your servant girl, who brings you food and shall take care of you." He said, his eyes still closed.

So my punishment was to sit in this room and rot. A few tears fell out of my eyes. It could have been worse, but it, nevertheless, hurt that I disappointed and insulted the man whom I adored so much.

"Your Highness. I really do not understand what caused me such intense emotions and made me say such unforgivable words to Lady Tanya. I am not trying to worm my way out of punishment, but I truly apologise for the entire incident. I am feeling extremely guilty about what has happened." I said, head low.

"I am not interested in hearing any excuses or apologies." He snapped at me. Hearing his exasperated voice tortured me.

He paused once to look at my flat belly, and then at me. His eyes closed again and a myriad of emotions played on his face. His head shook infinitesimally. Then, he left.

I collapsed on the bed, weeks of pain, rejection, anger and hurt condensing into tears. I cried freely in the desolated room - my personal pain chamber.

What a fool I had been to get so absorbed by him. I vaguely wondered if I could ever forget him. He was the person who has shown me everything - love, wrath, warmth, wisdom, passion, arrogance and power.

A blond haired girl came into the room carrying some food.

"I am to be your new maid, miss. My name is Samantha. If you need anything at anytime, please let me know. I was forbidden to speak beyond what is required." She said, bowing slightly.

It was clear that Prince Edward was denying me of everything I loved - Lizzie, Alice, Esme, outdoors, gardens, sunshine, ponies and finally, Himself. Everything that made me happy was snatched away from me.

I felt guilt knot in me at the thought of Alice and Esme. They were so sweet and kind to me. Did they hate me now, as much as Edward did? I didn't even have a chance to apologize to Alice for being rude to her sister.

* * *

Time was passing at a snail's pace. It had been two months and a week since Prince Edward confined me to these four walls. Even the door of the balcony was also locked, keeping me out of bounds from the outside world. Being all alone in my room drove me mad initially but I began to do my own chores and wrote brooding letters to my dead mother, like the emotional fool I was. The climate was getting colder and colder. Except for Samantha's brief visits, I never saw another face.

I couldn't blame Edward entirely. It was unforgivable of me to speak to him like that, irrespective of how I felt. It is a miracle that he didn't throw me in the dungeons or worse, behead me. I still couldn't understand how strongly jealousy gripped me on the fateful day.

About three weeks after I was imprisoned, I began to throw up everything that went through my mouth, sometimes, even water. My face was sunken and I looked more horrible than ever. I felt weak - physically and mentally.

Sometimes I lurked by the window, waiting to catch a glimpse of Edward but I seldom saw him. On those rare occasions, I saw him riding his horse or meeting people, though lucky for my fragile heart, I never saw him with Tanya. I assumed their meetings happened after sunset. This thought ripped a hole in my heart.

Uncle Geoffrey had written to me only a few times since I came here. Angela, however, wrote to me regularly. She finally got married and is enjoying her life with Lord Ben, so I decided not to worry her with my daily struggles. I hated to do it but I kept my letters vague. When she heard that I became with a child, she expressed her happiness and hoped that I would be out of this here soon.

It was funny how badly I wanted Edward to claim my body, while another part of me was badly tempted to kick him hard in the guts, consequences be damned. I wondered whether he would take me again if I gave birth to a girl.

It has been only three months since I had my monthly courses, but my belly was already an obvious little bump. Even Samantha was surprised at the alarming rate my stomach grew.

That afternoon, I heard the sound of drums and trumpets booming. I ran over to the window and saw that the grounds crowded and decorated. The royal family was on a high platform, looking their best. Even from a distance of several yards, I could make out the tall form of Edward, bronze locks of hair escaping the coronet on his head. He was holding the hands of his wife, Gianna. The King was next to him with a huge crown on his head, and in deep conversation with him.

My chest felt raw. I didn't even feel curious about the event anymore. I didn't care who was visiting them or what the occasion was. I missed Edward. Badly. I crawled on the bed and kept myself hidden under the blankets, drowning in pain and hurt.

I couldn't resurface.

* * *

**A/N**: To say that Edward is an arrogant asshole would be an understatement! Poor Bella is having a hell of a first trimester.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alice!" I cried. "Oh Alice! I cannot tell you how terrible I feel for upsetting you and Lady Tanya. I am so very sorry. I wanted to apologise you immediately but I couldn't. Please forgive me for my thoughtless and cruel words."

It was a few days after the unknown occasion when I heard the door open and I found myself facing a smiling Alice, and Esme standing right behind her.

"Calm down, Bella. It's alright. You are forgiven long ago. Don't stress yourself, dear. Everyone has an occasional lapse of mood." She said kindly. I felt relieved.

"Oh, Bella dear. It is so nice to see you. You look gorgeous. But you are so weak, dear. Samantha says you throw up everything you eat?" Esme asked, walking into the room.

"Um, Yes Esme. I am better now. The sickness is reducing." I replied.

"My poor girl. It must have been so hard for you. Going through that all alone. But it is all fine now, my dear. Edward has agreed to release you. You indeed look great. You are growing big. I think you might be carrying two children, my dear. It is usually too early to have this prominent of a belly." She said, confirming my own suspicions.

I smiled - a true smile after months of tears and misery, as I looked down at my little bump and fondly caressing it.

A pair of leather boots appeared in front of me. My smile faltered and heart stopped. I didn't have to look up to the face to see who it was. Keeping my eyes down, I bobbed a curtsy.

"Isn't she so gorgeous, Edward? I can't wait to become an aunt." Alice chirped happily.

"Indeed." said a musical voice that warmed my heart instantly. I looked up.

Edward was looking at me. It suddenly struck me how much I missed his beautiful green eyes, his strong jaw, his breathtaking face and his warming presence. A moment of wordless communication passed between us. However, the warmth I felt at the sight of him vanished a moment later. In spite of yearning to see him for several weeks, I felt I would rather he left me alone.

His eyes found my belly and his expression turned adoring and almost reverent. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a loving smile.

"You think she might be with more than one child, mother?" He asked affectionately. His eyes were very hopeful. I scoffed at myself. Of course, he was here for the baby!

"She might be, Edward. I've never seen a belly this big at such an early stage. But then, she is also lean, so I cannot say anything with certainty. Perhaps Emma could enlighten us." She mused.

"Very well." He said softly.

"Edward, we should be going. Bella, I shall see you soon, dear. Please take care of yourself and don't hesitate to ask me anything you need. Alice, let us go dear."

"Thank you, Esme. And thank you Alice, for your kindness and forgiveness." I said.

"Pssh, really now Bella! Take care of yourself. I shall see you soon." And they left.

Edward and I were alone in the room.

The room suddenly felt hot. I couldn't help feeling as though I found a part of myself in his presence. I felt whole. And I hated it. Why does he have to affect me like this?

"How are you, Bella?" Edward asked me, his voice smooth.

"I am fine, Your Highness. I hope your child inside is also well and healthy." I replied carefully.

"Very good." He said simply.

I nodded. There was some uncomfortable silence.

"You are needed in the court meeting tomorrow. The King would like to meet you." He said finally.

"Am I g..going to be s...sentenced?" I squeaked, terror gripping me.

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"No, Bella. He has heard the news that you are with a child and he wishes to give you his blessing. I trust you will conduct yourself well." He said, making me ashamed.

"Yes, Your Highness. I truly apologise you for the unforgivable manner I've behaved. I don't know what happened that moment. It was like I was under a spell or something. I have always been respectful to high-ranking people. I was never careless or rude. It was the first time." I said.

Although I was angry at him, I felt I owed an apology. I shouldn't have spoken to him like that, no matter what. Truthfully, he never belonged to me and my jealousy and anger were irrational.

"Someone must have very strongly affected you." Edward mused, echoing my previous thoughts. I suddenly wondered if could he read my mind?

"Let's sit down. You've been standing for so long." He said and we sat down in our chairs.

"I am a brutal man, Bella. I was raised for war; we were taught since childhood not to fear violence or bloodshed." He said.

"When I feel betrayal, disobedience or insulted, my instinct takes over. I am so used to resolving issues with violence that it became my second nature. I am very fiercely protective of my people, Bella. If any kind of discomfort to my near and dear ones or any kind of injustice is around, the warrior inside me surfaces. I become unstoppable once he is active. It's like a frenzy. My whole world turns red." He said.

I nodded, saying nothing. I had no idea why he was telling me all this. Perhaps he was trying to justify his actions. But he doesn't need to! After all, what am I to him?

His eyes grew distant, as though recalling something.

"I've been in the training for as long as I can remember. My childhood was all about fighting, wrestling, swords, maces, pikes and blood. We were taught not to look at the enemy in front of us as living breathing human but just as body with a pile of bones. It becomes easy to kill then. It is a ruthless life I live, Bella." He said

I was surprised at the rush of empathy that coursed through me as I tried to imagine a young, sensitive and compassionate Edward being morphed into a callous, hard-hearted warrior prince. Suddenly, I hated the nameless, faceless men who trained Edward, depriving him of an actual childhood.

"It must be so awful." I wondered aloud.

"But necessary. A kingdom is useless without proper warriors." He said.

He opened his mouth to speak something when there was a sudden knock.

"Come in." He said. It was Prince Emmett.

"The King has called for a meeting with the Volturi family, Edward. You are needed immediately." He said. So that was the cause of celebration a few days ago. The arrival of the Volturi family.

"Very well." He said and we both stood up.

Prince Emmett turned to me. "Hello again, Bella. It is so nice to see you. I am so glad that a little niece or nephew is on the way. You look good."

"Your Royal Highness." I curtsied him. "Thank you very much."

"So tell me, Bella. How badly is Edward terrifying you?" He asked playfully.

"Not as bad as I thought, Your Highness." I replied, unable to stop myself. His playfulness was infectious.

A shout of laughter followed. Both men were chortling.

"She's a breath of fresh air, Edward. Though she's like a lamb in the lion's cage. We were shocked that Edward didn't kill you, Bella. He's killed for much less."

I shivered, all humour gone. Edward shot him a death glare.

"Emmett." Edward hissed, no longer laughing.

"Just her telling the truth, dear cousin." He said casually, punching Edward's shoulder. "Be careful with this monster, Bella. He may eat you alive." He winked.

Edward rolled his eyes, while I stayed silent, not knowing whether to laugh or to be afraid.

"Emmett. I shall join you in a moment." Edward said, warning him. But behind his glare, I could see a tinge of affection.

Emmett walked to the door.

"Oh, and Bella. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time since I heard about what you have told Tanya. Being chewed thoroughly and spit by a certain Prince? I don't think anyone described Edward that accurately." Emmett snickered and closed the door behind him.

"I... I didn't mean... to.." I stammered, frightened now.

"Don't worry, Bella. He should be court jester who by some miracle was born as a prince." He said lightly. His nonchalant reaction surprised me when I braced for his anger. But I breathed a sigh of relief, anyway.

Edward's gaze fell on my belly now. He brought his hand to my stomach and lightly touched it.

"Being with child suits you well. You are so beautiful." He said. I flushed, looking down shyly. He continued to speak.

"I couldn't have asked for a better homecoming present when my mother told me you were expecting a child, Bella. I came victorious from the tournament and was welcomed with such a great news... Things took an unexpected turn immediately and I never got a chance to really thank you for bearing my children."

He took my hands in his. I felt warm and content with his touch.

"Thank you, Bella. You are about to make me a father and I can't thank you enough." He said, with emotion. His voice was so tender and emotional.

"I have done nothing, Your Highness. God has willed my body to become a blessed instrument to bear your child. I feel privileged and grateful." The words came from my heart and I meant every word I spoke. I suddenly felt blessed for carrying Edward's child.

Edward kissed my forehead, causing my heart to swell with joy.

"So humble... I shall see you tomorrow at the court." He said.

"I swear it on my life, Your Highness. I will not embarrass you or anybody again." I said. Edward stared at me for a moment.

"I know. And do not worry. Esme and Alice will be present this time." He said softly and I nodded.

He gently rubbed my belly once. Then, he kissed both my cheeks and stroked my hair softly before bidding me a goodbye, leaving me as red as a tomato.


	12. Chapter 12

Collin escorted me and left me at the door of what looked like a court room. As I walked into the huge hall, a sense of déjà vu hit me. My body began to shake. I put my hands protectively around my belly and sat in one of the chairs, keeping my head down. There were only a few people here. None of the Cullens or Brandons were around. It looked like I was early.

A blond haired man came and stood next to me.

"Aren't you here as Prince Edward's concubine?" He asked.

"Yes, your Highness." I said, with a short bow.

"What a beauty you are! It is no surprise that the Prince has chosen you." He said, gawking at me and making me extremely nervous.

"I am a distant cousin of King Aro, Lord James Hunter." He said, still ogling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My lord." I said.

"So gorgeous. Perhaps your I could get you in my bed soon? Hmm... let me see." He mumbled to himself.

My breath caught in my throat. My heart thudded and beads of sweat appeared on my forehead. He was simply creepy. Before I could say another word however, he was gone.

Princes Edward and Emmett, walked in a few minutes later, holding the hands of their spouses. Alice, Tanya, Esme and a woman whose name I didn't know, followed them. I tried to calm myself.

Edward's eyes found me and he gave a small smile before sitting next to the King's throne, while Gianna and Tanya had identical glares directed at me. Rosalie and Maria completely ignored me. Esme and Alice took their seats, having serious conversation, but not before they gave me a wave and a smile, which I returned.

I walked to Tanya, holding my breath.

"My Lady. I'd like to apologize for my rude behaviour the other day. I feel very ashamed about the lapse of my mood and I am hoping that you accept my apologies."

"You should be ashamed." She said viciously. A few seats away, Edward stiffened slightly.

"I am." I assured her, my head low.

She said nothing, but continued to glare. Not knowing what to do, I looked around. Edward pointed his finger to my seat, trying to be discreet. Next to him, Princess Gianna scowled, glaring at me and my belly. My arms automatically moved to my stomach. When I sat, Prince Edward gave me a sad smile.

The King and Queen walked in a few minutes later, accompanied with a short, dark haired man with a haughty look, and his wife, who looked resembled Queen Maria. This must be King Aro and his Queen.

Everyone stood up in respect and mumbled their greetings. The Cullens and the Volturis launched into an immediate conversation, discussing political issues and wars. It went on and on for a long time and I began to wonder why I was even here. The conversation started to turn into a mild argument. Just as things were getting heated, Esme intervened.

"Aro, perhaps you could allow us to have a private word before you make decisions on their behalf? Please understand that we run things differently here." Jasper said coldly.

"How? By insulting us and having your brother run around with a concubine? I am sure you understand what a burden her presence causes on my daughter's peace of mind." Aro sneered with a mocking look in my direction. Edward's face turned red.

The floor spun under my feet. It was a good thing that I was sitting down because my knees felt weak. Blood rushed to my face as everyone's gaze fell on me.

"Exactly my point, father. I would be relieved once the whole ordeal is over. The whore looks huge. Perhaps we could get two children at once?" Queen Maria spat.

Edward's temper looked like it reached a peak.

"Perhaps if your sister could provide me with a heir, just like you did to your husband, things would have been so much different around here, Queen Maria. But I am stuck with the bitch of a wife who completely disregards her duties and runs around with a dozen different men, warming their beds." He fumed.

My hand flew to my mouth at his words and crass language. There was a collective gasp from everyone.

"Edward!" said Jasper and Esme together.

"How dare you!" Gianna cried, while Maria looked daggers at Edward. King Aro drew himself to his fullest height.

"You insult my daughter and accuse her with your lies! Is it your intention to cut the ties with our family? Are you looking for a war, Prince Edward?" King Aro boomed.

"Oh definitely not! As if you have enough army to declare a war in the first place. You and I very well know what happens if it really comes to a war, King Aro. And I've had enough of your games. Firstly, you force your daughter on me knowing very well before our wedding that she is a barren woman. This is a betrayal I have chosen to forget and overlook. But let me warn you, I have enough evidence of her infidelity with multiple men, Aro. That is good enough to annul our pathetic marriage and throw her out of the castle."

The silence was deafening. It was clear that Edward's threat was below the belt. King Aro stood up and stalked away, his face purple and furious. His wife, daughters and a few other people followed him immediately.

"Control yourself, Edward. What the hell were you thinking, provoking him like this? Do you want a war?" Jasper asked, looking livid.

"Oh I am always eager for a good war with a strong opposition, but not with a coward like this. This asshole neither has the resources nor the balls to declare a war. Empty threats!" Edward said carelessly.

"Language, Edward. There are ladies present here; not to mention a woman who is carrying a child and looking thoroughly shocked and stressed." Esme warned him.

Edward turned to me, his eyes softening.

"My apologies." He said in a gentle tone.

"Isabella, it is nice to meet you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances. I am very pleased to learn that our kingdom would soon be rejoicing the birth of a little boy or girl. May God bless you with a healthy child." King Jasper said to me.

I stood up and curtsied him. "Your Majesty. Thank you very much." I said.

"Very well, ladies and gentlemen. Why don't you retire to your chambers and rest for the afternoon while I have a word with my dear brother?" King Jasper said frowning at Edward.

None of us needed him telling twice. With a quick bob, everyone turned around to leave.

My head reeled as I thought of King Aro, Princess Gianna and their entire argument. And there was this mysterious James Hunter who gave me chills, as if things weren't difficult enough for me. I missed my simple life back - the place I used to call home. I wondered if Helen would even allow me there, with my reputation as a Prince's whore. It looked like I literally had no one.

I really felt like an orphan for the first time in my life.

* * *

Three days after my freedom, Lizzie came into the room in a frenzied state. She was allowed to resume her maid duties after I was released.

"Oh Bella. Is it true that you approached James Hunter with an intention of bedding him? I heard him yelling at Prince Edward." She said clutching her heart.

"No no no.. Lizzie no. I never even met him before a few days ago. I don't know why he would accuse me of such a horrible thing but it is a downright lie. I barely even left my room, Collin can prove it." I said totally panicking.

"The whole castle heard him yell, Bella. He said you wanted to marry him after having this child and he told that you bedded him last night. And I heard Collin agreeing to Lord James that you indeed left your room last night! Lord Hunter's own guards confirmed that you entered his chambers." She said, terrified.

I froze dead. Panic rose in my chest, making it difficult to breath. Lord James accused me, and he had three people give him false evidence.

My situation looked fraught with peril.

"Prince Edward has to believe me, Lizzie. I was here last night. The entire thing is a false accusation. I am praying that he believes my word. I need to go to him right now, Lizzie. Please show me the way to his chambers." I said in a total hysteria.

Just my luck, the door burst open and Edward stood there seething, his expression murderously angry. A single glance at his face told me everything I needed to know.

He believed the lie.

I've been sentenced to death.


	13. Chapter 13

There was no point of explaining anything now. I doubted if he could hear anything in the first place.

His eyes and face was reddish purple. Extreme fear paralysed my body.

Prince Edward strode to me with determination blazing in his eyes; I've never seen him look this feral. A second later, I felt his strong palm strike against my cheek followed by a stinging pain in my jaw and ear.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

He struck me three times on my left cheek, putting quite some force behind his slap. I wouldn't be a surprised if my teeth broke. The pain was intense.

I dropped to my knees, my heart threatening to burst any moment. I opened my mouth and tried to speak but no words would come. I felt nausea curling the pit of my stomach.

"HOW DARE BEG ANOTHER MAN TO BED YOU WHILE CARRYING MY CHILD!"

Without warning, there was a slash of metal; and the very next moment, his sword was at the side of my neck. I was an inch away from my grave. My body began shaking in violent spasms.

"I AM TOTALLY DONE PUTTING UP WITH CHEATING WOMEN IN MY LIFE, YOU DESPERATE WHORE!" He thundered.

His words should have stabbed me like a thousand knives, but they shockingly didn't. A sudden numbness overtook me, instead.

My body and mind were completely paralysed. My expression froze in place. I felt nothing. No fear, no panic, no love, no surprise, no hatred, no happiness, no misery.

It felt as though life was wiped out of me.

I wasn't sure if I would ever be capable of feeling anything at all. Prince Edward's voice sounded as though he was speaking from a distant place. His words sounded muffled. My ears weren't working.

Something warm and wet was seeping from my neck into my gown.

Blood.

It would be over soon. I would be slaughtered like a pig.

All my senses suddenly shut down. It was all very foggy. Nothing mattered anymore. I simply waited. For what? I had no idea.

There was darkness around the edge of my vision. I wanted to sleep, but it wouldn't come. I wanted my mother...

Lot of things were happening around me... Edward's roar... hurried footsteps... several voices... someone shaking me... a soft voice... but still sleep wouldn't come.

I felt nothing... I knew nothing...

Time froze.

"Bella... Bella... can you please look at me? Can you move your hand, dear?" came a muted voice. It sounded like a distant echo; I could only faintly hear it.

Hand? Did I have one? Was I even alive? Awareness slowly retuned to my body... after how long, I had no idea. It might have been a minute, it might have been a century.

I could move my eyes now. My vision was getting clear and found the familiar face of Emma in my view.

"Can you squeeze my hand, my dear?" She asked. I realized she was holding my hand. I gave her a tentative squeeze.

"Very good, dear. Open your mouth." She said in a soft voice.

I tried to open my mouth and felt a sharp pain was felt in my left jaw. I winced. She stroked my cheek tenderly.

"Try it once again, dear." She insisted.

I opened my mouth. She was probing and checking something inside. Then, I felt a flow of water seep into my mouth. I swallowed. It hurt again but my raw throat felt better.

"Drink slowly, Bella." she said handling a glass of water. I drank and felt my vision totally return to normal. My ears began working. It was then I realized I was still kneeling on the floor, every inch of my body trembling. My left cheek and left ear were paining badly. The side of my neck was burning sharply and felt wet.

"How is she?" came a diabolical voice. A voice that made me tremble.

"She kept on saying 'I did not cheat' over and over again. She was completely transfixed, Your Highness. She's looking alright now but she wouldn't get up." said Emma.

Was I saying that aloud? I didn't understand anything. Why did he spare my life? Is it because of his child in my belly? Would he kill me after I gave birth? Would I be locked up in a small cell of the dungeons until then?

_"We were shocked that Edward didn't kill you, Bella. He has killed for much less."_

As remembered Prince Emmett's words, a shiver ran from the top of my body to my toes.

"Emma, please leave us." the diabolical voice spoke. Tremors ripped again. Edward came forward with his hands stretched out. Fear spiked in me. This extreme fear that paralysed me earlier, gave me energy to speak this time.

"Please don't kill me, your Highness. I didn't cheat... it was a lie... please... please don't kill me... no no no" I cried in a hoarse voice, sinking into the floor.

"Good grief, what have I done to you!"

I felt my body leave the ground as tears began flowing. Edward cradled me in his arms and carried me to the bed. I cringed.

"Please... don't kill me... Your.. Highness... I don't know... what... happened... please.."

"No Bella, I won't hurt you, I am so sorry, Bella, sweetheart. I am terribly sorry for what happened. I am sorry, Bella." He cried in a tortured voice.

But the terror that gripped me did not leave.

"I don't know what happened. Collin... he lies. I would never... please.. please... believe me, Your Highness. Have mercy. I swear - on my mother, on my life, on my baby... I swear." I begged him, sobs ripping out of my chest.

"Oh Bella. My dear girl. I am so sorry, Bella. I feel terrible! I won't hurt you ever again. I am very very sorry. Please calm yourself, my baby. I believe you." He said in same pained voice, completely panicking at my state.

"Deep breaths Bella, long and deep breaths. Come on, now. For yourself.. for the child." He said, trying hard to calm me.

The word 'child' snapped me out of my hysteria. I closed my eyes and began taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself. The innocent little life inside me must have been in stress. I can't hurt the child.

_I have to be strong_, I thought as I rubbed my belly.

"Very good, my sweet girl. Keep breathing deeply." He said, slightly relieved.

Then, I felt a cool, wet cloth press on my neck, wiping my wound. I opened my eyes and looked down. To my horror, the top of my lavender gown was covered in patches of dried and dark crimson blood. I closed my eyes again and rubbed my stomach, praying God to keep my baby healthy.

Edward made me drink some more water as he tended to my wound. I had no idea what was happening here but it looked like Edward has learned that I am innocent, after all. Why couldn't he have allowed me to explain myself in the first place? And how many lives did he end accidentally, out of his own impulsive reactions? It had been such a narrow miss! Did he understand the seriousness of the situation?

Two hours later, my neck was dressed in a bandage. My mind felt cleared. I felt composed and collected myself.

"Sleep Bella. You need rest." He said.

Rest was the last thing in my mind. I needed answers. I had enough of his erratic moods, mistrust and impulsiveness. There is a good chance that I wouldn't make it alive out of the castle, and he is asking me to rest!?

"No. I do not want to sleep. I need to talk to you." I said, determined.

* * *

**A/N**: This is an intense chapter. But then, everything about the medieval times is kind of intense, if you know what I'm saying. Anyway, Bella had enough and is about to have a much needed conversation with Edward. He is guilty as heck, and he should be! It was a close call for Bella.

How's it going so far? Do let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I am absolutely blown away by all the reviews and support. Thanks a bunch, guys! The relationship between Edward and Bella is going to take a new turn now. You know what they say about guilt making people overcompensate, right? Edward is feeling utterly guilty now and he tries his best to rectify the situation with Bella before it is too late. They are gonna have a long talk now.

* * *

I felt much older and matured than I have ever felt in my life. I was determined to get all the answers I owed. I didn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

Sitting on the bed, I drew myself to the fullest height.

"Prince Edward. Both of us know very well that there are so many beautiful, intelligent and experienced girls who would cheerfully take my place. Why did you chose me, a girl who is reluctant in the first place?" I asked him seriously.

He kept his eyes down, looking very vulnerable and ashamed. It was the same expression I noticed on the night of stable incident. I waited for his answer.

He didn't speak a word.

"I feel I deserve to know the answer, Your Highness. I have become a puppet here, with everyone pulling my strings around. I don't feel like I am Bella anymore." I said in an assertive tone.

He looked extremely miserable now.

"I have done the most terrible sin by bringing you here, Bella. I don't know if I can ever gain your forgiveness for my selfish act." He said in a most broken voice. I've never seen him so helpless.

"What do you mean?" I asked, baffled.

He moved closer to me, taking my hands in his.

"I coveted you. When I came from the war, I was completely intoxicated with the pride of my victory. I saw you standing there, Bella, glowing like an angel. Believe me, I wanted to have you right there and then. I was starving for a female for almost two years." He murmured.

"I planned to seduce you and take you to bed that very night. And you would have come, Bella. No doubt. But then, I saw you giving a shave to Geoffrey and bombarding him with questions about war and everything. You were so innocent but also intelligent. I was intrigued about your personality. I wanted to talk to you and know more about you. By the end of your shave and conversation, I found myself absolutely enamoured by you."

"You were bright, curious, kind, non-judgemental and very sweet. That moment I wanted not only the pleasures of your body but also my children from you. It was a sudden whim and I acted on it." He sighed.

"Your uncle was under a bit of debt to our family. He was at a risk of losing his family home if he didn't pay back to us soon. I saw him struggling financially and I took it to my advantage. When I proposed you as my concubine, it was a mutual benefit for us. I would get to fulfil my desires and also have a heir. Meanwhile, your uncle would be compensated generously from me. So that would mean the end of his debts and also, one less mouth to feed at your home. Not to mention that you would be married off to a noble man later. It seemed like the perfect plan to both of us."

My head hurt, hearing those words. So that was why Uncle Geoffrey didn't protect me from this scandalous life. It was for his benefit, not mine.

"You know, I've been with lot of women and I could have any of them as a concubine. But none of them had that childlike spark you have. Most of them are very shallow and highly judgemental, even most of the royal women. They make decisions based on looks, nobility, wealth, clothes, fame and background. You are the exact opposite of them. You don't jump to conclusions easily, and very open to new experiences and I could go on and on about what makes you so beautiful but essentially, you are a nice person... a happy girl. I wanted to possess you."

"I planned and acted selfishly, Bella. I never thought about you at all. It was all about me - my desire, my pleasure, my children... mine, mine, mine... me, me and me. The day you attended the luncheon with us was the first time I realized the kind of life I have dragged you into. You were shamed, ridiculed and humiliated. It really hit me then." He sighed.

"I trapped an innocent girl into a awful fate. That was the first time I felt such a terrible guilt, Bella. And believe me, I rarely feel guilty. It was heart-wrenching. My first instinct was to send you home, back to your simple and happy little world where you won't be tainted by the cruelty of the Royal lives. But it was already too late, because if I had sent you home then, the label of being a 'barren woman' would add to your list of insulting titles... as if you aren't humiliated enough. This would also ruin your chance at a future marriage. So I had no choice but to keep you here until you give me a child."

"The least I could do is to give you a pleasant time while you are here. And I planned to do that on the day I was returning from the hunt. But when I saw that you put yourself in danger, I completely lost control over myself. You were terrified as a lamb."

"That night I sat here watching you with your face buried into the pillow, crying ceaselessly for hours. I truly understood the magnitude of my mistake." He said, in a depressed tone.

"I felt like a monster. I snatched everything away from you that you loved." He whispered, rubbing circles on my knuckles.

"But I wanted to protect you - from the cruel women of the court, from the ruthless royal lives and most importantly, from myself."

"I promised myself that I would never hurt you, only to break the promise soon after. When you snapped at me in front of Tanya, I understood that you reached a breaking point. Not only were you enduring all these insults, but you were also dangerously attracted to me. Of course, I knew you were jealous of Tanya the moment I looked at your face. It was clearer than day light. You have always been so easy to read." He smiled gently. I felt embarrassed, knowing that he was aware of my emotions the entire time.

"It was ironic that you never needed protection from anything else more than me, and here you were, adoring a selfish monster like me. I kept you locked up in a hope that you would start to hate me and finally move on."

"Knowing that you were sick all the while - with no one to share your pain with, being captivated alone in this room - it has killed me, Bella. I've never felt remorseful about imprisoning someone before. And trust me, if anyone ever insulted me the way you did, I would have had their tongues ripped out of their throats. But with you, I just couldn't. The very thought of you being hurt... it pained me. Not just because I feel responsible for putting you in this situation in the first place, it is also because you are like a little child sometimes. Spontaneous... So lovely and innocent." He said, bringing my hand to his lips and planted a small kiss on my hand.

We were both very silent then. I felt overwhelmed with everything he said.

"And today.." I whispered.

"After everything I've seen about your innocence and goodness, I believed that brute. He planned it all well, clearly. After three guards gave their testimony that you indeed left your room to go into Hunter's chambers, I felt extremely betrayed and cheated. He managed to trick everyone in the court. Even Jasper believed in the guards' testimony. I felt humiliated and ashamed in front of everyone at the court... and I... lost it."

His eyes were suddenly moist.

"It was so close... I so very nearly killed you today." He whispered.

When I glanced at him, he looked like a man who suffered a thousand years of pain. The edges of his eyes were rimmed red.

"You were... you were there... down on your knees... pale as a corpse... your eyes hollow and dead... Blood flowing out of your neck...with no hope..." He whispered with pain his voice.

Empathy overwhelmed me as I understood how much his honesty would have costed him. He wasn't obligated to tell me any of this, but he chose to.

He got down the bed and sank to the floor, kneeling near my legs, his head low.

"No! What are you doing? Your Highness, you can't. No no no... Please get up." I said, completely shocked and thrown off by his sheer display of helplessness. But he remained rooted on the floor.

"I overlooked your happiness in a selfish attempt to make myself happy and satisfy my sinful desires. I've been every bit arrogant, rude and egoistic. I am extremely sorry, Bella, my beautiful, sensitive and innocent little girl. I am so very sorry."

He slumped forward and rested his forehead on my knees.

"Oh no. Please don't be like this. I accept your apology. What is done is done. Please sit up, your highness. This is a disgrace to your nobility." I said, anxiously. I would rather face his wrath than see him so weak.

To my relief, he got up and sat next to me. He pulled me on his lap. "You are a thousand times nobler than me in your heart, my sweet girl."

Neither of us spoke for a while as Edward kept gently stroking my hair. When his hand moved to my bruised cheek, I couldn't help a wince that escaped me.

"Never again, sweetheart. I am so sorry. I know that my promises mean nothing to you after all this, but I will never hurt you again. I shall ensure your safety and happiness even if it is the last thing I do."

He hugged me, and we sat there for a long time. He kissed right on the spot where my heart was thudding. Then, he leaned forward and put his ear on my chest, listening to my heartbeats, while his hands rubbed my belly. He lay there for an immeasurable period of time.

"Your Highness, how did yo-"

"Call me Edward when we are alone, sweetheart." He said, kissing me lightly on my forehead.

That was unexpected.

"Alright, um.. Edward." I said hesitant. His answering smile was breathtaking.

"How did you know the truth? How did you find out the James Hunter lied?"

His expression went furious. I flinched.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "My apologies. It's just the thought of him that makes me livid. I shall tell you everything, Bella, but you need to rest. Come, let me clean you up."

Edward carried me into the bathing room and began to wipe my body with a wet cloth, ignoring my numerous protests. The sight of my naked belly, however, excited him.

"It is hard." He said, prodding and rubbing my bump. "And so beautiful."

He wiped my belly and kissed all over it several times. After I was cleaned and dressed, he tucked me in the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Are you very angry or scared of me, Bella?" He asked, looking cautious of my answer.

"Not as much as I thought I would be, Your H... I mean, Edward. I understand now. It has been difficult for you too." I said truthfully. He kissed my bruised cheek very gently.

"Sleep now, Bella. I will come back when you wake up. I have a few things to take care of, meanwhile." He said the last few words with a sudden force. I gulped as his nostrils flared angrily.

"Don't worry, my sweet. Sleep." He said softly and left the room.

I drifted off into sleep thinking about the sudden change in our relationship, and wondering about the fate of James and his cronies.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe I slept for 14 hours!"

I woke up the following afternoon and found Esme sitting in a chair next to the bed. Edward was nowhere in the room.

"Yesterday has been a terrible ordeal for you, dear. You needed to rest. And I am so glad everything is alright now." Esme said.

"What happened to James and the guards?" I asked

"Rotting in a cell in the dungeons. There will be a trial, and his punishment will be decided then." She said angrily.

"I thought Prince Edward would've had his head sliced by now." I said.

"I had every intention to do so." came his voice from the door. "But I kept him alive so that I could to question his motives. But now Aro is practically begging me to spare his life, otherwise, I would have gladly killed him." He said.

Edward walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" He asked, stroking my bruised cheek.

"Like a baby," I said with a smile.

"If you really know how well babies sleep, you wouldn't use that comparison, Bella." Esme said with a smile. I laughed. Yes, I knew a thing or two about babies.

"I assume I wouldn't have enough sleep for several months after this little one is born then." I said, still laughing before I understood the real meaning of my words. My laughter died in my throat. Edward and Esme exchanged a worried look.

"I... I am sorry. I spoke without thinking. It wasn't my intention to be... attached to the baby." I said, all my good mood gone.

"It's alright, Bella. It will work out somehow." Edward said, but worry was evident in his voice.

I tried to change the topic. I didn't feel like brooding now.

"So how did you know that James was the guilty one when he had all the strong false evidence?" I asked.

"You are not going to let it go until you get an answer, do you?" Edward chuckled and then sighed.

"Jocob and Seth. We owe them, Bella. They are young knights in training. They overheard James plotting against you and saw him bribing Collin. The boys immediately confronted James and Collin. There was a little fight that resulted in a grave injury for both those lads. Both Jacob and Seth were injured and unconscious when James came to me with his false accusations. It was a narrow miss... a stroke of luck that I didn't... cause you any permanent injury or worse. A kitchen-maid came rushing to me informing about the fight between Jacob, Seth and James. I summoned Emma to help you and sought the knights. Seth was waking up as I approached him. He told me everything. Later, Jacob also confirmed it. The kitchen-maid also saw money exchanging the hands of James and Collin. James must have bribed the other two guards as well, to give a false testimony against you." He said, drawing random patterns on the back of my hands.

"Are they alright? The knights? Jacob and Seth?" I asked.

"They are fine, Bella. They are recovering as we speak." He said.

"Would you mind if I pay them a visit and thank them? If it is alright with you." I asked Edward.

"Yes, it is quite nice of you. I shall escort you to them sometime today." Edward said and I beamed.

"Thank you so much. Jacob and Seth, the names sound familiar." I said, trying to remember where I heard them before.

"Do they? Perhaps you will understand who they are if you know their full names? Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater." Edward said lightly.

"Knights Billy and Harry! Their boys! But they are a few years younger than me. They are only young children." I said, horror colouring my face. I felt very bad for them.

"They are in their adolescent years. And they are really alright, Bella. Trust me." Edward soothed me.

"Jacob and I used to play together." I suddenly recalled. "I don't remember too much, but we would have silly sword fights with twigs and branches. He would always win, though. I remember my uncle would - " I stopped abruptly, frowning at the thought of my uncle and the way he planned my life behind my back.

"I understand the difficulty of your position, sweetheart. Give it some time." Esme said kindly, patting my shoulder.

"I am not mad at him, Esme. He could have left me in the abbey, but he took on me as a toddler. I learned yesterday that he had debts and I am glad at least he is not struggling anymore. But he was like a father to me. I never expected him to..." I said, my heart heavy.

Edward sat in stony silence. I cursed myself internally for my foolishness. He, after all, feels guilty for the entire thing. I changed the topic again.

"Esme, when will I feel the baby move?" I asked. It seemed to work because Edward's expression lit up instantly.

The rest of the hour passed amicably as we discussed the about children, weather and other harmless things.

* * *

Later that day, we visited Jacob and Seth. The poor boys were covered in horrible bruises everywhere. I thanked them profusely and wished them a quick recovery. They were both quite friendly and I actually liked them.

I was closer in age to Jacob than Edward, and it was so much easier to be friends with him. We sat there, remembering our playtime and silly tantrums we threw as children. I couldn't remember laughing so much in a long time. Edward was watching me the entire time with a strange expression.

"So why haven't you visited me again, Jacob? It used to be a lot of fun." I asked him eventually.

"My father put me in the knight training when I was six, Bella. I have been in the castle ever since." he replied with a smile.

"It looks as though the life in the castle deprives everyone of their fun", Edward commented bitterly. And we were silent for the rest of the time.

* * *

My life began to take a different turn. Edward was careful to be very polite and friendly towards me, while I took every care to keep myself careful not to trigger his feral side again. I wasn't sure how long this would continue before the monster in him reared its ugly head again. Edward did promise to never hurt me, but I got a feeling that this was something that needed an enormous amount of self-control.

Meanwhile, I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling about James. I began to have nightmares and felt extremely nervous all the time. Fortunately, Edward was there to soothe me.

"The court is completely convinced that he is the guilty one, Bella. Even King Aro admits it. We shouldn't have agreed to spare his life but... well, he is imprisoned, anyway. You shouldn't be in trouble. You haven't even met him, sweetheart, please do not worry."

"We met, briefly." I said, dreading his reaction.

"What are you saying, Bella?" Edward asked, looking aghast.

"I was a little early to the meeting the other day; none of you were around... and, he came to me to introduce himself. He was gawking at me and I felt ominous. Then, he mumbled to himself about... um, bedding me after the child is born. And he left before I could even register the words." I said, my voice growing feeble.

Edward fumed like a bull.

"Why haven't you TOLD ME ABOUT IT?" He asked, his voice rising passionately. I flinched.

"It never came up before now," I said in a small voice. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I got a feeling that he was trying to calm himself more than trying to calm me.

"Oh, Bella. This is really really worrying. I won't leave him alone until I find out his motives."

"Do you think he might be try and f..force himself on me...someday?" I asked, expressing my worst fears.

Edward looked extremely disturbed. "I swear I will keep you safe, sweetheart." He said, taking me into his arms.

In his warm embrace, I did feel safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Lizzie and I were becoming closer day by day, having conversations, sometimes sharing food during mealtimes. She knew a lot about becoming with a child, having assisted a few women while giving birth. We would talk mostly about the baby.

A new and supposedly loyal guard, Henry, was assigned to me. I couldn't help wishing it was Jacob or Seth.

"They are just out of training, Bella. And if they couldn't fight a bastard like James, then I am not taking any risk with you again. I want the strongest and most vigilant person protecting you." Edward told me when I asked him about Jacob.

A part of me knew he was right, but that couldn't help wishing I had Jacob or Seth around. They felt like a piece of home, my childhood. I couldn't meet them often either; it would be frowned upon if I keep meeting another boy, no matter how friendly my intentions might be.

But overall, life definitely got better since the imprisonment of James.

No! The thing that completely confused me was about my relationship with Edward. Polite, protective and caring though he was with me, I began to believe he wasn't attracted to me anymore.

For the next few months, Edward never touched me inappropriately or came to take me at night. He would address me in endearments, but they are beginning to sound like a caring guardian addressing a child. Sometimes he would hold my hand or kiss my forehead, cheek or my knuckles. And of course, he rubs my belly most of the time, but that was all the physical contact we had.

I began to badly yearn for his physical passion. So many times, I came too close to begging him to take me, but I would stop myself. I didn't want to annoy him again. I remembered the fateful night before the tournament when I confessed that I liked him. Apart from our passionate kiss - which incidentally was our last kiss - that night did not end well at all. I wasn't eager to repeat the experience again.

My strong guess was that he had every intention of marrying me to a knight or a lord after a baby boy was born. I understood that he felt guilty and is trying to compensate me by giving me a normal life, away from this merciless royal world. But he had no idea how much better I felt every time I was with him. These conflicting thoughts kept me brooding in silence.

On a cold winter morning, I felt the tiniest flutter in my belly. From then on, my moments began to increase day by day. Edward and Esme were beyond excited. As if this wasn't enough, my belly looked huge, but I still had four more months to go. By now, Esme and Emma became confident.

"I am very sure that you are carrying more than one child, my dear." Emma said, prodding my belly. Behind her, Edward beamed. It became clear to me how badly he wanted and loved having children. Suddenly, I wanted to give him a dozen babies.

"That is a great news, Emma. I am really excited." I said.

"You are looking very pale, dear. You should be eating more." She said, and turned to Esme. "Please have her eat lots of fruits and nuts, Esme. She should be eating for the babies and herself."

"I was always pale, Emma. Really, I am completely healthy and normal." I said, trying hard not to roll my eyes.

"I shall make sure her diet is healthy and adequate, Emma." Edward said sternly and I groaned. He would stuff me with food now.

Edward gave explicit instructions to Lizzie and sometimes he would be there himself to make sure I am eating well.

After months of bitter cold, the snow finally began to melt and the weather began to grow warm. Leaves started to sprout and soon, flowers were blooming.

A month later, the Cullens were hosting a tournament in the castle grounds and the hustle-bustle of the castle increased ten times. Preparations were being made, guests from neighbouring kingdoms began to pour in and I saw huge tents pitched up as I stood by my window with hands-on my humongous belly.

A few nights before the tournament, Edward was in my room, rubbing my belly and coaxing me to eat.

"You are behaving like a child, Bella. You need to eat more. What's it with you eating like a squirrel and starving my little babies?" He asked, frowning.

"Starving them? If you feel the way they kick in my ribs, you wouldn't say they are starving. These babies are quite strong." I quipped.

"Perhaps they got that from their father. Now finish the meal." He said.

"I have no space in my stomach anymore, with your little babies all crammed in there." I said, earning a scoff from him.

"Am I allowed to watch the tournament?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Definitely, Bella. Haven't you seen a tournament before?" He asked confused.

"No, Lady Helen never allowed me... Would you be competing?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said, looking at me as though I am mentally incompetent.

"What is the entire point of competing in the tournament when you are going to win anyway?" I asked, amused.

He flashed me a dazzling smile and ruffled my hair. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"You are smart, Bella but I am not easily distracted. Eat now." He said sternly. I sighed and picked on my meal.

* * *

The first day of the tournament soon dawned. Lizzie, Henry and I reached the arena and saw several stallions decorated with the colours and banners of their respective kingdoms. We were seated on a bench. Next to us, on the high platform sat the royal family, looking their best. King Jasper and Queen Maria sat on huge thrones, but the seats where Edward and Emmett usually sat were empty.

Lizzie and I sat there, waiting. Then, several knights walked into the grounds holding lances and swords, wearing armours and breastplates, their faces completely covered with metal helms except for a small slit across the eyes.

Caressing my bump, I noticed a knight gazing steadily in my direction. I felt a jolt go through me as I recognised the green hue of his eyes through his helm. My cheeks felt hot as I returned his stare and smiled hesitantly. He said nothing, not that he could, anyway. A few moments later, he moved away while I kept my head down, trying to ignore Lizzie's continuous giggles.

A jousting match began and it quickly became apparent how barbaric and frightening these tournaments were. It continued for hours. I saw knights galloping on their horses, bumping into each other, fighting with their swords and lances. I felt a spasm of fear as I thought of Edward. Even though I knew he never lost a war or a fight, it all looked too brutal. The thought of Edward with his limbs broken or life lost had me in tears right there. I couldn't control it.

I began to feel slightly dizzy as the games continued. I sat there with my eyes closed and gasping lungfuls of air, trying to subside the reeling sensation. Suddenly, trumpets blared and drums thudded, making me open my eyes.

Edward was holding his banner high on his horse as the crowd made an ear-splitting noise. I cheered along with the crowd for a few minutes and requested Henry to escort me back.

I reached my room in much better spirits, but felt physically tired. It was almost dusk and I fell asleep instantly. Several hours later, I woke up to my baby's strong kicks in my tummy and ribs. The flames in the fireplace were still roaring. Perhaps Lizzie tended to it before she went to sleep. Music was echoing castle walls; they were obviously celebrating Edward's victory.

I went into the bathroom to relieve myself and when I came out, I saw the door opening. I stopped dead, only to breath a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Edward. But this was the Edward I've never seen in my life.

His cheeks were flushed and he had the widest grin on his face. He looked several years younger, with his eyes twinkling adorably.

"Bellaaa..." He slurred and it became crystal clear that he had been indulging heavily. He swayed slightly and blew a breath of air. I burst out laughing at the way he looked.

"Oh, Your Highness, have you been celebrating your victory a little too much? My congratulations to you, by the way." I said, still giggling.

He let out a hearty laugh.

"Thank you, my sweet dove." He said and kissed my cheek with a noisy slurp. I laughed again.

"You seem so happy and free." I observed. He tilted his head like a curious child, his eyes sparkling... and they suddenly grew dark, boring into mine. I blushed.

"I love your blush..." He said and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"And your eyes..." his lips touched my eyelids, kissing them.

"And your hair..." his fingers loosened my braid and brushed through my locks.

He cupped my face and his thumb traced my lower lip in an excruciatingly slow trial. My whole body shivered in lust.

"No, I can't do this." he frowned to himself and moved away from me. I held his wrist. There was a gash on his arm; he must have injured himself during the tournament. That didn't distract me.

"Please, why are you stopping?" I asked him desperately. I needed him.

"You will be married very soon, Bella." He said, expressionless. I stared back at him in horror.

"NO! You can't. I mean, what if the baby is a girl? You can't marry me off without ever knowing." I said, alarmed.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. I have troubled you enough." He said.

My eyes were wide at this unexpected turn of events. I felt waves of anger at him for planning my life once again. Don't I have a say in my life? I wanted to beg him to keep me. I wanted to confess that I adored and worshipped him. But I decided to think about all this tomorrow morning. This moment I needed him. I needed his touch and passion badly. I needed him like a drowning man needs air.

"Edward, make love to me please." I said, looking into his green eyes and touching his cheek.

"No Bella, I can't. Believe me I want to. More than you can imagine. But I just can't, Bella." He said, pained.

"Why not? I am yours, at least for now. I am all yours, Edward. Please... please take me." I begged him. The need was becoming too much. A rational part of me was ashamed for begging him like this, but I didn't care. I couldn't live without it.

His lips crashed on mine in an instant. I wrapped my arms around him and grabbed his hair, kissing him back like a starving person. We kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. His hands moved to my lower back and pulled me closer to him. I made my way inside his mouth and our tongues clashed, duelling and fighting for dominance. I could taste the wine and a unique flavour that could only belong to him.

He released me, and both of us were gasping for air.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much. I missed this..." and our lips met again, continuing where we left off. We kissed and kissed until I went dizzy.

Without warning, his hands fisted my gown and ripped it in half, tearing it into shreds. My upper body was exposed. I kicked off the remains of my gown off my lower body, now completely naked.

He bent down and gave my breast a flat lick, causing my body to shiver in delight.

"Ahhh..." I moaned, as he began to assault my breasts. It was almost painful. My breasts felt raw and tender but I didn't care. I needed his passion. I needed him tonight.

He moved to my neck now, placing hot and wet open-mouthed kisses; he sucked and licked the skin relentlessly while his hands kneaded my breasts. His movements slowed down when he moved lower and faced my belly. His actions totally changed now. He kissed my bump with what looked like reverence.

He stood up and took my face in his hands.

"You are so beautiful, sweetheart. I am sorry I've been very rough so far. You caught me off guard." He said, sweetly.

"I don't mind. In fact, I like it very much." I said huskily. He kissed me below my ear, making me shiver again.

"I want to feel you inside me, Edward." I told him shamelessly. Edward's eyes grew intense with lust but there was also a bit of reluctance.

"Is it safe for the baby?" He asked.

"Yes. Both Lizzie and Emma told me that it is harmless for the baby."

He needed no more encouragement. He quickly removed his clothes and took me to the bed. His body had a few bruises and cuts. I examined them, worried.

"Don't let it worry you. I am used to this." He shrugged nonchalantly.

We lay on the bed and he began to kiss me again while his fingers found the wet folds of my sex. He pushed two fingers inside me and began to pump them in and out, while this thumb rubbed tight circles on my swollen nub. My body arched back and heat spread all over. It felt as though my entire body was blushing.

"Ahh... Edward.." I moaned.

"What is it, my sweet?" he whispered in my ear.

"Faster... please.." I said and he chuckled lightly before his movements picked up speed, sending me into bliss.

"Ah.. you are so warm and tight, sweetheart. I want to be inside you." He said and gently turned me around.

I was kneeling between my legs, as Edward positioned himself and slowly entered me. We've never made love this way; it felt very deep. He let out a growl at the first thrust and then began to move slowly. He kissed every part of me he could reach, while his hands alternated between caressing my belly and squeezing my breasts.

I began to feel powerful throbs in my heart and belly. My moans were getting louder as he began to increase his speed. He squeezed my buttocks, and I moan his name. He began to pant, as his body quivered and shuddered.

"Bella... my darling... so exquisite... " he said breathlessly, kissing on my back.

My body quivered too. The muscles in my thighs and stomach tightened as my pleasure peaked higher and higher. Suddenly, everything exploded, my vision was obscured by the stars that popped in my eyes. I collapsed on the bed, completely tired and spent as he pulled his member out of me.

Edward collapsed next to me, pulling me into a snuggle from behind. I was mildly surprised, since he never cuddled me after making love. Soaking into the beauty of the moment, I let out a satisfied sigh. Our bodies were soaked in sweat and we were breathing heavily. When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me with the most beautiful and loving expression I've ever seen.

Our eyes locked. The world stilled. That moment no one existed, except us. I felt bonded. Something strong tied me to him. I forgot that he was a royal and I was a pauper. I forgot that he was already married. I forgot that I would have to leave him one day, probably, very soon. I forgot my own name. Nothing else in the entire universe made sense this moment except the unique bond we shared. It was magical, otherworldly and unbelievable. I belonged to him. At that moment, he owned me, completely. At that moment, I realised I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	17. Chapter 17

Realising my love for Edward didn't improve anything, if only increased my chances of heartbreak. Could I ever earn his love back? What were the odds? Our worlds were entirely different. Too distant.

A single tear fell out of my eye as I saw Edward breathing evenly, with our fingers interlocked. I reached him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart." he mumbled drowsily. Thankfully, I felt too sleepy to worry more about anything right now. I would worry about it tomorrow. I could talk to him. But for now, all I wanted was to soak in the beauty of this impossible moment - Prince Edward sleeping in my bed, after making love! Tangling my naked body with his, I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was gone. I got up slowly, cradling my belly and made my way to the bathing room. As I got ready, I saw Lizzie enter the room with a tray of fruit, some bread, and a pot of tea.

"Good morning, Lizzie. Have some tea." I said as Lizzie poured us both a cup of tea and sipped on hers, while I picked some strawberries and began munching them.

Lizzie's cup dropped to the floor with a crash. I knew something was wrong as she began to gasp for air.

"Liz.. Lizzie, what's wrong? Lizzie... NO!" I screamed, trying to shake her up. She fell to the floor and began twitching. Hearing my screams, Henry burst into the room.

"Henry... GET HELP! Something is wrong with Lizzie!" I cried.

Foam began to drip from her mouth. Her skin was turning blue, she was desperately gasping for air.

"Oh, no.. no no no, Lizzie please look at me, no no." I sobbed clutching her. I didn't know what to do. Every moment felt like an eternity. Lizzie's condition was getting worse every second. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that our tea was poisoned.

I heard footsteps and people burst into the room. Henry, King Jasper, Queen Maria, a few guards and some women I didn't know came rushing to us. It looked like the King and Queen were on their way to the royal court.

I held Lizzie tightly and sobbed.

"Good lord, she's dying. What happened, Bella?" Asked King Jasper in a anxious voice.

"Our tea, it was poisoned. Oh, Lizzie." I cried.

"Henry, take Lizzie immediately to George. Go." He commanded.

Henry picked up Lizzie and was out of the room in a heartbeat, while I sat on the floor sobs erupting continuously from my chest.

"Bella, please calm down. We need to know what happened." King Jasper said.

"Lizzie... brought our breakfast and... tea just now. She poured herself a cup... and barely... sipped on it. And she immediately fell on the ground... twitching and turning...blue." I said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why would a servant girl have tea with you?" Queen Maria asked, glaring at me suspiciously.

"We have tea together every morning. Sometimes we share meals too. She's my best friend." I cried.

"Of course, birds of the same feather." She scoffed. "But where is the proof that you are innocent in this? You might have poisoned the girl? Who knows?" She said. I couldn't believe my ears!

"No no, your majesty. I would never. Please believe me. She's my best friend." I said, horror colouring my face.

"I think we need to check her belongings, My King. We cannot blindly believe the word of a concubine who has been residing in the castle only since a few months." She told the King.

"The tea was meant for Bella, My Queen . But... you are right. It would be better not to leave any loophole. Bella, we need to check -"

BANG!

The door burst open. Edward ran in, looking frantic.

"We need someone to check this girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she's hiding a bottle of poison in her bosom." Queen Maria said.

Edward snarled.

"It is a necessary precaution, Edward." Jasper said, his voice firm.

They had a female servant remove my clothes in the bathing room and check me thoroughly. I could hear the muted voices of the King, Queen and the Prince, though I couldn't make out their actual words.

"Completely clean, Your Highness." The servant informed them, as I came out dressed.

"Very well, check her belongings and the room. If anything suspicious is found, let me know immediately. And careful with the pot of tea. Don't let anyone touch it." Jasper ordered a guard.

Then he turned to Edward.

"We need to follow the procedure. But I personally don't think Bella is guilty. The tea was surely meant for her. Someone is planning to kill her and the child. The Cullen Castle is infiltrated, Edward." Jasper said, as my sobs continued and my body began to shake.

Edward nodded. "I am sure of it. We need to tighten our security measures and hunt for any spies who are hiding. It is a stroke of luck that Bella didn't drink the tea first." He said pulling his hair, while my tears poured out in a torrent.

"Edward, inform mother and Emmett about this and join me for an emergency meeting in fifteen minutes. Have Bella stay in mother's chamber. First James and now this! Both she and your child are in danger. Have someone taste her food before she eats." Jasper ordered, while the Queen monitored the guard who was checking my belongings.

"Bella, come on. Let's go." Edward said gently, helping me to feet.

"Lizzie.. I offered her my breakfast. She... she... wouldn't have... otherwise... been..." I grieved.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Edward said, looking distressed. A minute later, we were in Esme's chamber.

"Oh goodness, what happened to her, Edward?" Esme cried in shock, as Alice came running to me. Edward sat me on a couch and began to tell her everything, while I kept weeping.

Lizzie... my best friend... poisoned... now hovering somewhere between life and death.

"We both need to meet Jasper, mother. Alice, can you take care of Bella until then? She's traumatised." Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward." Alice answered.

Edward kissed on Alice's forehead and then mine. "I shall be back soon, Bella. Please do not to worry too much and try to rest. We will take care of everything." He said.

"Alice, make sure someone tastes the food before you both eat. Be careful, girls." Esme said and they both walked out.

I sat there weeping continuously while Alice tried her best to calm me down.

"I offered her the tea, Alice. I shouldn't have..." I sobbed.

"Bella... Bella... this is very unfortunate. Please don't blame yourself. Don't forget that you carry Edward's child inside you. If you are stressed, the baby feels it. Please rest, dear."

I rested on the couch and rubbed my belly, once again thanking God for saving the little one's life, though Lizzie has to pay the price. My eyes felt raw and tired. My head ached as I thought of everything that's been happening since the past few days. Esme, Alice and everyone else seemed so strong. It became apparent that this kind of life was not for me. A few years here and I would surely go insane.

* * *

"And what about James?" I heard Alice's quiet voice. I didn't remember falling asleep but I was sure that it couldn't have been more than a few hours.

"He is in his cell, securely guarded. There's no chance that he could've done this. Jasper believes someone doesn't want Edward to have an heir. Or it could also have been a daring maid in the castle who is jealous of Bella. We are still clueless." Esme said.

"Do you think these two incidents are linked? The one with James and this?" Alice asked

"We can't be sure at this point, Alice. They are finding the servant who made Bella's tea. The kitchens are in a total uproar." Esme said quietly.

I heard the door open.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard Edward's voice. I tried to open my eyes and failed; they were too heavy.

"Yes. The more she rests, the better. So what's the verdict, Edward?" Alice asked.

"We are interrogating the maid who made tea. Bella's belongings have been searched and nothing suspicious was found, of course. I mean, it is just Maria's usual rubbish about commoners being untrustworthy. The tea was meant for Bella. The entire pot of tea was poisoned, not just Lizzie's cup." He said, his low voice burning with fury.

"Poor girl!" Esme sighed.

"What a mistake I made by dragging her into this life, mother! My selfishness has caused her nothing but pain. And now it is costing her life. She's so innocent." Edward whispered, his voice pained.

"Compose yourself, son. We will all take care of her. I really like Bella. She is one of the noblest women I've ever met." Esme said.

"Woman? She is a child, barely an adolescent who is struggling every minute with this cruel life I've led her to."

Edward's pained voice brought me out of my semi-conscious state. I stirred, my body aching slightly, and opened my eyes. The three of them were standing in my vision.

"Lizzie.." was all I could say. I wanted to know how she is doing now. I wanted to meet her.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Esme said, with tears in her eyes.

"No. No no no, she can't. She can't...die. It's all my fault. I gave her the tea. I killed her." I cried, putting my head in my hands.

Lizzie cannot die. No.

"Bella, sweetheart, please baby, listen to me. It's not your fault. If anything, it is my fault. Please don't beat yourself up. I am so sorry, Bella." Edward tried to soothe me as I cried into his shoulder.

It was one of the worst days of my life. Lizzie's body was sent to her home where they held a funeral. I hated that I wasn't allowed to visit. The security in the castle tightened and we had all our meals tested now.

I didn't know where so many tears came from. I wasn't this weepy ever. Lizzie's face haunted me day and night. I missed our friendly banter. I missed the way she would greet me every morning with a smile and a cup of tea, the tea that ended her life.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward was very caring and supportive for the next few days but he was also extremely busy, trying to catch the culprit and any spies inside the castle. The kitchen maid was found innocent since she had prepared a huge cauldron of tea and sent it to different rooms. This meant that someone had tampered with our tea while bringing it here. But it was Lizzie who brought it to my room and none of it made any sense.

"Um.. Edward.. if you don't mind me asking. You had an argument with King Aro the other day. Do you think he might have... had a hand in it?"

Edward stiffened. I immediately felt guilty.

"My apologies. He is your father-in-law, not to mention, the King of Spain. I shouldn't have spoken like that. It's just that... he accused you of 'running around with a concubine'. So I thought he might want me dead." I said.

Edward said nothing. My insecurities kicked in and I felt suddenly scared if I had offended him.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness" I whispered, holding my breath. That seemed to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh no, Bella. I am not angry with you. I am contemplating on what you've said. Aro... well, I don't think he would have done that, Bella. We do have our occasional arguements but we are allies. And what more, they left to Spain three days before the incident." He said.

"Hmm... well, I thought perhaps... he was worried about his daughter. He did express his concerns about your married life being disturbed because of me."

To my surprise, Edward burst out laughing.

"My married life? It is a big joke, Bella. Everybody knows it. All that nonsense he babbled about you messing up my marriage is only an attempt to make you feel guilty and get on my nerves." He said.

"Our marriage was a political arrangement and neither of us wanted it. But I tried to make it work. Even if we weren't in love, I expected we'd be friends. But Gianna hated being here. She had been rude and callous always. One day, she badly insulted Esme in front of everyone and called her horrible names. I entirely lost control and punished her. Brutally, I might add. But she is not the sweet, forgiving girl like you are. She held a grudge on me ever since, but kept quite for the sake of our alliance. But I didn't regret punishing her; she was terribly cruel to my mother. I wanted to skin her alive." He said, eyes burning with intense anger. I flinched slightly but he didn't notice.

"Things got worse when you came here. She became furious, because now it became even more obvious to everyone that she couldn't bear a child. And then there's infidelity. Both of us had numerous affairs outside our marriage; for me, until you came along. I never sought out another girl after I saw you for the first time, Bella."

He held my hand and spoke in a mild voice.

"Even on that night I went to brothel after the war, I couldn't lay with another girl. I came back to your home without taking anyone. I couldn't forget you. It was like... you occupied my entire mind and soul." He said, his voice gentle.

My jaw dropped at what he said. I tried to speak but words failed me. Instead I kissed him, letting my kiss speak volumes about how I felt about him. He held my face tenderly and softly sucked on my lips before moving his tongue inside my mouth.

I, previously heard Jessica talk about having a man in mouth. At that time, it felt completely disgusting. But she spoke about how much men enjoyed it. I wanted to try it now and see if Edward likes it. Holding my breath, I decided to try the brazen move for the first time. I moved my hand to his crotch and lightly touched his erect member over his pants. Edward froze.

"Does this make you angry?" I asked cautiously.

"I've been dreaming of your hand on me since the first time I met you, dove." He said, his eyes burning with sudden desire. He removed his trousers and his huge member sprang free. I touched it lightly. It felt as hard as a rock but the skin covering it was very smooth as silk. I bent down and tentatively kissed the tip. Edward let out a moan.

"Tell me what to do. But I don't know how." I asked him.

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart." He said softly.

"But I want to. I want to give you the pleasure I get when we make love. If you like it, that is." I answered.

Edward chuckled lightly. "I don't think there's any man in this universe who doesn't like it, my bold little minx." He said. "Come, sit here and wrap your fingers around it."

He took my hand guided me to pump it up and down. His eyelids fluttered close and his body relaxed. He fondled my breasts as my hand slid up and down around his pulsing member. My movements began to firm up and he seemed to like it.

I reached down and lightly kissed his member again. And then, very hesitantly, I took the tip of it in my mouth.

"Oh.. Bel...Bella..." he moaned hoarsely and gripped my hair as I tentatively began to suck his member, tongue moving languidly, careful not to hurt him with my teeth. I suddenly felt grateful that Jessica had mentioned all about it. Edward's eyes were half closed and lips were parted slightly, and he looked completely blissed out. Gripping his hips, I slowly took him deeper into my mouth. Edward let out another soft groan.

I caught the technique after a few thrusts. My confidence increased as I continued to take him into my mouth. I tasted a slight trickle of salty liquid. I licked it off when Edward stopped me.

"Get up baby. Stop now." He said in a throaty voice. I immediately got up, worried that I did something wrong. But a second later, a thick white liquid came spilling out with a surprising force, ruining his shirt and the sheets on bed.

"Ahhh..." He relaxed and leaned against the headboard, pulling me closer to him. We were quiet for sometime.

"How did you know about this?" He asked a few moments later.

"Your chambermaid, Jessica, mentioned it to me." I said, feeling utterly ashamed now. What on earth did I just do?

Edward frowned. "That complete bitch. Earns favours and gold from every royal and noble by taking him into her mouth and under her skirts." He spat. I felt disgusted with myself now.

"It felt very shameless to me then but she told me that it is something men would enjoy. I am sorry if you think it is too brazen of me." I told him, my face red with embarrassment.

"Oh dear! Bella no. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just the very thought of Jessica that irritates me. Nothing on you, sweetheart." He said gently, pulling me closer.

"So... er, did I please you?" I asked, my voice hesitant.

"I can't imagine any better pleasure than this, my sweet. It was unbelievable." He said and kissed me deeply.

* * *

Alice and Tanya were sent back to their home a day after Lizzie was poisoned. King Jasper felt it too risky to have any guests at the Cullen Castle, with everyone's life now in danger. Alice and I were in tears, promising to write to each other.

A few days later, Esme had Emma check on my belly again. It was too big now, sometimes making it difficult to breath. The child's movements were growing much forceful now.

"The child's or children's head is down. I think you might be ready to give birth in a few weeks, dear. Are you feeling the baby move regularly?" She asked.

"Almost every hour, Emma." I said.

"Very good. Call me immediately if your movements stop or if you find any bleeding at all." She told me.

All of us suddenly froze when huge bells clanged and echoed through the entire castle. The sound was deafening. We clamped our ears, not sure what was happening.

The bells continued to clang for several minutes. Trumpets suddenly blared, but this was not the trumpet noise I heard when Edward was victorious. It felt ominous.

"Emma, Bella, stay here. There seems to be some kind of danger. Lock yourself in." Esme cried and rushed out of the room. I ran to the window and saw hundreds of knights running towards the castle gates, some riding their stallions and holding their weapons.

"Oh no.. I wonder what happened!" I said worried.

We sat in the room for several hours, praying most of the time. Emma and I clung to each other, uncertainty and danger thick in the air. I looked down at my belly. What kind of a world am I bringing this little one into? Will he be safe here? Questions bombarded me.

Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes. In a few weeks, the little nudger inside me will be out and be taken away from me. I wouldn't even get to see him or her. And then, Edward would send me away.

"It's alright, Bella. We will be safe. Prince Edward and Emmett will take care of us. We have the best knights and soldiers in the country, dear." Emma said, misunderstanding the cause of my tears.

I nodded. The doors suddenly opened and Henry came striding in.

"What happened?" Emma and I asked together.

"An attempted attack on the castle. It is alright now. We are completely safe. Prince Edward requested you, Miss Bella. You are to meet him in his chamber right away." Henry said, looking a bit tense. I immediately knew something was not right.

"What happened, Henry? You are hiding something. Please tell me." I persuaded.

"It is James. He just escaped."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Edward is an older and experienced guy, but he has never been in love. So despite his age, this is all new for him and he is as clueless as Bella.

And also, I haven't mentioned it in the story, but Jasper and Maria do have children.

Someone asked me about the characters' ages. So here you go. Bella is 16 (almost 17), Edward is 24, Gianna is 23, Alice is 19, Tanya is 21, Jasper is 26, Maria is 24, Em and Rose are 25.

* * *

The beauty and grandeur of Edward's chamber would have been impressive, had there not been so much happening right now. It was twice the size of Esme's huge chamber.

Henry escorted me inside to some sort of a morning room and left. Edward was nowhere. My heart was thudding and I felt genuine fear grip me. I tried to take deep breaths as the baby inside began to move again, kicking against my ribs.

I dropped my head in my hands, feeling utterly exhausted, terrorised and worried. I stayed in this position for several minutes. If James could escape the dungeons, then he could easily sneak into this chamber. He would, of course, attack me... And the baby inside me would be in danger. I felt another spasm of fear at this thought.

Suddenly, I smelled the familiar musky scent, immediately followed by strong arms which wrapped around me.

"I am scared... for the baby." I whispered, with my head still in my hands and eyes tightly shut.

I felt his lips touch my hair. "I will do anything to keep you both safe, sweetheart. He cannot get to you." Edward murmured.

I lifted my head and looked into his emerald green eyes. A sense of protection enveloped me as our eyes locked. I felt immediate relief.

"What exactly happened, Edward?" I asked.

"An ambush on the castle. It is nothing new for us, Bella. There are some large groups of goons camping in a village nearby, waiting to attack the castle. We can take care of them. It is nothing you need to worry about." He said.

"What about James?" I asked.

"Well, someone inside the castle helped him escape while we were away. The man who was guarding James's cell was killed. And two other guards were injured. This is getting serious. As soon as I heard about his escape, I left the battle and came here. Emmett and Jasper are still there. I needed to make sure James didn't get to you. And also Bella... there is...um.. something I need to tell you." He said in a worried voice. I shuddered.

"What is it?" I asked.

Edward hesitated.

"What is it, Edward? You are scaring me." I said, nervous.

"Your uncle Geoffrey... he died."

My ears began ringing. It was like the world ended. First Lizzie, now my uncle! Hot tears ran down my cheeks uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe.

"No! Please... you are lying." I said, choking.

"I am so sorry, Bella. It was a tragic accident. I am really sorry, sweetheart." Edward said, looking desperately sorry for me.

"He... was like my f..father." I sobbed.

And then, the dam broke. I cried like I have never cried in my life. Edward held me for a long time, saying nothing. An hour later, he let go of me and fastened his sword and picked up an armour.

"Should you be going again?" I asked, in a thick voice.

"Yes, Bella. It is only a day or two, Bella. It is a very small battle. Not a war. Esme will be here in a few minutes." He said.

"I need to go home... to the funeral. Please, Edward. Take me home." I asked him, already knowing his answer.

"I am really sorry, Bella. The situation is quite dangerous. With James escaping and the village under attack, I cannot risk -"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted. "My uncle just died and you... I... please Edward.. please." I begged him.

Edward coaxed me for a few minutes. I knew he was right and there was nothing to be done.

"I will speak to your aunt and cousin, Bella. They will understand. Please, sweetheart. I would have accompanied you to the funeral under normal circumstances. But the baby is almost ready to come. James has escaped and the castle is under attack. I cannot take any risk now, Bella, please, I am so sorry." He said, looking upset.

Edward stared at the floor, pulling his bronze hair. Suddenly, he grabbed a small glass statue next to him and threw it to the floor. I flinched as it shattered with a crash. Edward let out a vicious snarl.

"DAMNIT! I should have chopped James into pieces when I got the chance. Damn Aro and his alliance. If I ever get hold of that bloody pig, I will show him what hell really means." He yelled, looking terrifying. I meekly buried myself into the couch, hands over my head as he let out a string of profanities, spitting like a venomous snake.

A minute later, I felt Edward's gentle touch again. He lifted me up as easily as a little baby and began to walk towards a door.

"I can walk." I said in a small voice, as he kicked the door open with his foot and placed me on a large bed.

"I apologize for scaring you like this. It wasn't my intention. Go to sleep, Bella. These chambers are very heavily guarded. You will be safe here. I have given explicit instructions to the guards that no one else come allowed here except my mother." He said quietly. He bent down and touched his lips to mine.

"I will be back very soon. Probably a day or two. Take care and rest well, sweetheart." He said. He rubbed my bump and kissed it gently before leaving the room.

* * *

The news of losing my uncle hit me like a ton of bricks. Esme tried to soothe me as much as possible but it was useless. My tears were non-stop. I wrote to Angela expressing my condolences and my inescapable situation. I felt like an ungrateful idiot.

To my relief, Edward and others returned a day later, unscathed - except for minor cuts and bruises. The gloominess of losing my uncle and the thought of James jumping out of a shadowy corner to attack me and the baby worried me all the time. My nightmares began to worsen.

"We are very sure he's not anywhere in the castle, Bella. He's not anywhere in the country as far as I know. He has a bounty on his head now. He cannot escape. But all that concerns me is why he accused you of seducing him in the first place. We are still not sure of his motives. We interrogated him in the most brutal way but he stood by what he accused you of." He sighed, pulling his hair.

We both were quiet for some time. Then I decided to ask him something that has been haunting me for a few nights. With my uncle gone, I wasn't sure if I was allowed in his home anymore.

"Um... Edward?" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do I get to see the b..baby at all?" I asked, almost sure of the answer.

He was silent for a moment.

"For the first few minutes after he's born, I believe." He said without meeting my eyes. My eyes watered.

"It is more difficult than I imagined. Carrying the child for several months, feeling it move all the time inside me and then, being taken away. I know this is your child, or children if there's more than one. I know I have no rights but it is just... too painful." I said, my voice breaking.

Edward was very quiet. He didn't soothe or hug me like usual. He simply sat there staring at the beautiful golden carpet.

"Will you marry me off to another man after I recover from this childbirth?" I asked him, tears spilling.

"I should." He said, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Don't I have a choice? What if I do not want to get married?" I pressed him.

"Well, Lord Micheal Newton approached me for your hand. And I agreed. It is for your own good, Bella." He said, expressionless.

"What!? No. How could you? Does no one consider my feelings? And all this is supposed to be for my own good? Yes. That was what my uncle said too, before he kicked me out of his house." I spat bitterly.

"Bella." He hissed, still staring at the carpet. Anger flared in me.

"Let us end this pretence here, shall we? You know very well what I feel for you and how much I want you, Edward. How can I marry some Newton lord when I desire you? How can I promise in front of God that I would love and be faithful to my husband when I fully know that I cannot honour my vows? I may be able to deceive everyone around me but I cannot lie and cheat myself or to God. You may not reciprocate my feelings, but at least don't push me into marriage, Edward. Please."

Edward looked at me with the same emotionless face. I glared at him.

"I can't understand you for the life of me. What am I to you, Edward? One moment you are all caring and loving to me, and the next moment you treat me like a pariah. Your sudden mood changes are driving me insane. Honestly, I can't keep up with you." I said, enraged.

"ENOUGH! I will not have you or anybody talk to me like that." He hurled at me.

Totally furious, I stood up and walked away from him as quickly as my swollen body allowed, fighting my tears the whole way.

* * *

For the next three days, I barely left my room. My head was bursting with everything that has been going on here.

I had to get over this irrational feeling that Edward belonged in my life. He couldn't belong to me. For more than one reason, I knew that our union was impossible; but the most important being the fact that he never reciprocated my feelings. My days with him were numbered. I wondered if I would ever see him again in my life.

This thought alone crushed my heart and I took an instant decision. It was almost bedtime now, which meant he would be in his room. I went and knocked on his door.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked anxiously. Perhaps he was worried that the baby might be coming or I might be in danger.

"I am alright, Edward. I... want to talk to you. I shall be on my best behaviour."

"Come in." He said, showing me inside his bedroom.

Edward's bedroom was luxurious. A large four poster bed with silk sheets was in the centre of the room. There were sheer curtains all around the bed. Next to it were two small tables, one of which had a bronze goblet with red liquid in it. It looked as though he had been drinking. A handsome fireplace was in the corner, roaring with flames. A writing desk and a comfortable chair were by a wall. A large couch was on the other side of the room with a table in front of it. There were two plush chairs on either side Of the couch. On the table was a silver teapot and the most beautiful cups. There were also crystal goblets and a large jug of water. On the ceiling was a marvellous chandelier. A large window revealed some greenery outside. The door next to it looked as though it opened to a garden.

"Ostentatious!" I muttered, unable to help myself. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Sit, Bella. Would you like to eat or drink something?" His breath hit my face and it became apparent that he had indeed been drinking. But it didn't look as though he had been overindulging. He looked alert and steady, like his usual self.

"No, thank you." I said bowing slightly, more out of habit than anything.

"So? To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you talking to me again?" He asked with the slightest resentment in his voice. I instantly felt guilty.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I hope you forgive me for being so sharp with you. My true apologies." I said

"It's alright, Bella." He said simply and waited for me to speak. His face was a blank mask with no emotions. I cleared my throat.

"I have only a few days left here. I have no idea if I can survive this; a lot of women have died during childbirth. I am obviously not wishing for death, but it is something that is entirely possible. Not to mention James might be attacking me anytime. And even if I survive all this, I would be sent away from you very soon." I began.

"Bella, you will be fi-" he started to speak but I held a hand up.

"Please let me finish this. There is something I need to tell you, Edward. My parents died very early in my childhood. I have no memories of them at all. Uncle Geoffrey raised me but he was always busy with something or the other. Apart from Lizzie's and Angela's friendship, I know nothing about receiving love or affection. You are the first person in my life who adored me so intensely. No one ever cared for like you did. When I am with you, I feel complete and whole. I am in love with you, Edward." I confessed, my heart beating wildly.

"I am not expecting you to declare your undying love for me or anything. I know you have your issues and obligations. But I want to tell you this. My only wish is to spend every day of my life with you until we are too old to walk straight. I want to take care of you every day and sleep next to you every night. It's not because of your wealth or title, Edward, those have never been an enticement to me. It is because I love you. You are the best thing that happened in my life."

Edward's emerald eyes were gloriously intense and wide now. He opened his mouth several times, as though to say something, only to close it back and shake his head. It was as though he was facing a serious internal dilemma. I couldn't watch him struggle like this.

"No, Edward. You don't have to say anything. Please don't trouble yourself. As I said, I have no expectations whatsoever. Commoner girls like me don't deserve handsome Princes like you. I just wanted to tell you my feelings because I want to be truthful to you. Please go to sleep, I have already taken so much of your time." I said fighting my tears and turned around to leave.

Edward caught my wrist. He pulled me closer to him and a second later, his warm lips were on mine. But this kiss was so different. It felt as though he was trying to tell me how sorry he was. His kiss expressed total helplessness and vulnerability.

"Bella... I.. I don't know... it is just..." he tried to explain.

"You don't have to say anything, Edward. The last thing I want is to make you feel guilty or obligated. I know it's not possible for us. And I want you to be happy." I whispered, my voice barely audible with the last sentence. I felt my heart shattering.

"Oh Bella.," he whispered and pulled me in for another kiss. His movements were gentle and delicate. He held my face in his hands as if I was made of glass. I totally got lost in the beauty of the moment. We have made love several times since I came here, but this simple kiss surpassed all those wonderful times. It felt extremely intimate and deep.

"I wish it wasn't like this..." he sighed. He pulled his hair and then slumped on the bed, saying nothing for several minutes.

"You are so beautiful... in and out." He said finally. "Stay here tonight, Bella."

Edward crawled in next to me and began to rub my back in gentle pats, and sometimes my humongous belly. He kept on kissing my hair, forehead, wrists and cheeks continuously, his light stubble tickling my skin.

I drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night. It looked as though Edward's sleep was no better than mine. Those few times I woke up during the night, he was either stroking my hair or tracing my face. Neither of us spoke another word. But our eyes communicated volumes. Sometimes he stared at me with agonized eyes, other times his green eyes were unbelievably tender.

I got a strong feeling that he too wanted me but felt helpless because of the myriad number of reasons why it wasn't possible.

A single tear escaped my eye and Edward kissed it away. My stomach began to tighten slightly and exhaustion took over me. My eyelids began to droop again. The last thing I felt was his soft lips on my forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

I was abruptly woken the next morning with my little one kicking me from within. My belly felt very tight. Sunlight streamed through the windows, warming the whole room. And as I expected, Edward was not next to me.

After I got ready for the day, I sought out the guards standing outside the door. Luckily, one of them was Henry.

"I would like to meet Queen Mother, Henry. Can you escort me to her chamber?"

"I am not allowed to let you out of these chambers, miss." He said.

Just then, I saw Edward walking towards us. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"I wish to speak to Esme. May I go there?" I asked him.

"Come. I shall take you there." He said. Brady and Henry followed us.

Esme welcomed us with her usual kind smile. After a bit of small talk, I decided to get to the point.

"Esme, may I speak to you alone?" I asked, sitting down. The little one inside me wiggled a bit painfully. I rubbed my stomach absently.

Edward immediately stood up. "I shall get going then. Henry and Brady will be here. Be safe, ladies. And Bella, I shall be back in an hour to escort you back to my chambers. I hope one hour is sufficient for you?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you very much, Your Highness." I said politely.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Really, Bella. My mother knows you address me by my first name. No need to pretend here."

Chagrin washed through me as I felt a strong blush cover my entire face. Edward snickered and stroked my cheek before leaving the room.

"I think he wanted to see you blush. He loves it." Esme mused.

"He told you that?" I asked, surprised.

"Several times. It is one of the many things he likes about you. Anyway, what is it, Bella? You look upset about something?" She asked.

"Um... Esme. Edward... well, He has plans to marry me off to Lord Newton. I have no intentions of marrying Newton or anybody else..."

"Except Edward?" She interrupted. My heart skipped a beat.

"Esme, it isn't like that. I am so sorry. I just... it's... um, I know this is a big mistake but..."

"We don't choose who we fall in love with, Bella. I know he's married and I'm definitely not someone to accept infidelity but you would have been so much better for him than the vile princess. Edward tried very hard to make his marriage work but Gianna is an extremely callous person. She hated everybody here and often triggered the worst side of Edward." Esme said, exhaling heavily.

"H..how do you know what I feel about him? Did he... say anything about it?" I asked.

"He need not. I figured it out myself. It is quite common for concubines to fall in love with the men they lay with. Strong physical relationships sometimes lead to a deep emotional connection. And with you having no prior experience with men, I expected this would be inevitable. And not to mention that he cares for you. You couldn't help it, I can completely understand."

Tears flowed out of my eyes now.

"I am so sorry, Esme. You must be so disappointed with me." I said, embarrassed and ashamed of myself. How did this happen?

"No, Bella. I am worried about you, actually. Please let me be straightforward. You being his wife is a very distant possibility. Even if Edward somehow manages to annul his marriage, you will continue to be his mistress as he takes on a new wife. Forgive me but it is the bitter truth, Bella." She said.

It felt as though she slapped me. I knew what she said was entirely true but that didn't stop me from feeling awful. I stood up, rubbing my tight belly and looked out of the window.

"It's not anything new I've heard of." I said finally. "This was expected and people have warned me about it before. Anyway, Esme. I have a request..."

But I couldn't finish the sentence because right then, a gush of water came expelling out from my genital area.

I knew what this meant. The baby is coming.

* * *

"Henry, get Emma here right now. The baby is ready to come out. Bella, you need to lie down. I will be right back." She said, showing me inside a room and then walked away quickly.

A spasm of pain rocked through me as I reached a room with a small bed. I lay down, watching the ceiling as I felt another wave of pain. Minutes ticked by and my pains increased.

Finally, the door opened and a bunch of women walked in. Esme, Emma, Samantha and two young girls I didn't know came in, carrying lots of towels, a few bins, a pair of scissors and a blanket. Edward followed them, looking worried.

Emma smiled at me. I couldn't believe how calm she and the others looked, except Edward, of course.

"Bella. Lift up your skirts and spread your legs, dear." She said and I hesitated slightly. "Come on, dear! You can't be shy now." She said.

"How do you feel right now, Bella?" She asked as though she was discussing the weather.

"Like someone is repeatedly stabbing me on my back. Does that help?" I said, annoyed. Behind her, Edward cringed.

"Hmm... that means it might take sometime before the baby comes out. For now, you just need to wait. I will tell you when it is time to push." She said and plunged her fingers inside me painfully.

"Owww... it hurts. What are you doing, Emma?" I almost shouted.

"I need to check how open you are, Bella. You may need to wait for a few hours, sweetheart." She said, as Esme sat next to me patting my shoulder gently. Edward froze like a statue.

"Edward, this isn't the place for you. You need to wait outside. And anyway, it looks like Bella would be in labour for hours." Esme said, earning a scowl from him. Edward came forward and stroked my hair.

"Looks like the baby is in a hurry to see his father soon." I tried to joke, and everyone around me snickered. A small smile appeared on Edward's face, only to disappear immediately as another spasm of pain ripped through my lower abdomen causing me to wince.

Edward gently kissed my forehead and said, "I will be back soon, Bella. May God give you the strength to endure this." He said and left the room. I felt strangely lonely without him. The women were making general conversation as my pains began to get progressively worse. It looked as though the two young girls were midwives in training. I felt angry that they treated me like an experiment.

Seven hours and three vomits later, Edward entered the room and came straight to me. His hair looked windblown. The pain was ten times worse since he left me. I couldn't help but squeeze his hand tightly. Just then, another contraction tightened my stomach and I screamed.

"Almost there. Take deep breaths, sweetheart." Emma said kindly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Edward asked desperately.

"This is the way of life, Edward." Esme said as I screamed again in pain.

Emma however, frowned slightly at Edward. "Your highness, perhaps it would be best if you wait outside."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do in my own home, Emma." Edward snarled at her. Esme narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's alright, Emma. Let him be here. And Edward, don't you ever speak to her in that voice." Esme chastised.

I didn't hear Edward apologize her because just then, another painful contraction ripped horribly inside me.

"Ahh... this hurts like hell." I cried. Edward rubbed circles on my wrist, looking completely helpless. A few minutes later, Emma told me that I was finally ready to push.

"When you feel the next contraction, push hard from this region." She explained. It was horribly painful. I tried to push hard a few times. Edward was silent as he kept stroking my hair.

"I can't do it anymore." I cried, several minutes later.

"Bella, touch down and you can feel the baby's head. Don't give up now, sweetheart." Emma told me.

I had no idea how I did it but ten horribly painful minutes later, the baby was finally out.

"It is a boy." Emma said with a smile, showing me the most beautiful human I've ever seen in my life. He was so tiny and fragile. He looked adorable, in spite of being covered in muck and blood.

"He's so beautiful." I said, tears streaming down my eyes. I leaned forward to kiss him when I felt another painful spasm.

"Ow..." I cried and Emma checked me once again.

"Just as I expected! There is another baby waiting to come out. Luckily, the child is almost there. Push again, Bella." She said.

"Splendid." I groaned as they took away my little boy to clean and bathe him.

Thankfully, the second baby didn't take much time to come out. Forty minutes later, I was holding a tiny baby girl in my hands. I kissed her to my heart's content before one of the young girls took her away too... to clean and give her a bath. I breathed a sigh of relief as my pains ceased.

When I looked at Edward, he was holding a small bundle in his hands, with the most tender expression I've ever seen on his face. Esme walked in with a second bundle that was our baby girl.

"Except for her eyes, she is an exact replica of Bella. She has your eyes, Edward." Esme mused, with tears in her eyes. "They both are so beautiful."

Edward said nothing. His happiness was beyond words. I watched him take his little girl into his arms now. Our eyes locked. He walked to me, carefully holding the girl and sat next to me.

"Thank you so much, my sweet girl. You gave me the two most beautiful children in the world. I can't tell you how deeply thankful I am." He placed the baby next to me and took my face in his hands. Our foreheads touched and a moment later, our lips met. His kiss was chaste and short but there was a lot of emotion behind it.

I took my baby boy in my arms. His head was covered in thin copper strands. He inherited Edward's hair and his eyes were brilliant blue like Jasper's.

A minute later, Emma insisted that I clean myself, as there was a lot of blood on my abdomen and thighs. I stood up carefully and walked to the bathing room which was only a few steps away. After Samatha helped me clean, I got dressed right there and entered the bedroom.

It was totally empty. My babies were taken away.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was so difficult for me to write. I can't imagine how women back then endured such cruel times. I promise you, I won't keep Bella and her twins apart for too long. But now, it is essential for the plot. The hard times are knocking her down, but in the end, she will come out stronger than ever.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun rose from the distant snowy mountains, bathing the entire city in golden light. The reddish golden hue seemed to match with the warm and happy mood of the castle since 15 days. That was when I last saw my children. His children, I corrected myself.

The entire kingdom rejoiced and celebrated the christening of Prince Anthony Carlisle Edward Arthur Cullen and Princess Elizebeth Mary Esmeralda Cullen, the two precious jewels of my life, who could never belong to me.

_"...the moment the baby is born, it will be taken away from you."_

I remembered the words of Mrs. Cole. Months of preparing myself, however, did not help me from breaking down like a child. I've never cried the way I cried when I found the empty bedroom and my babies taken away.

I stayed in the woman's room since then, bleeding heavily. Emma checked me one afternoon and dropped another news, as if I weren't miserable enough.

"Bella. It is very unnatural to bleed this heavily two week after giving birth. I am not sure if you can... bear any more children. I am so sorry, dear." She said with tears in her eyes.

I almost lived like a ghost since then. Inside me was a dark storm. Sometimes I had the insane urge to stand in the middle of the marketplace and scream at the top of my lungs, for no particular reason. And other times, I just want to sleep... forever. It felt too painful to exist.

The brick walls of the women's room mocked me. My existence was exactly like them - stone cold and lifeless. I lost all my reasons to live now. My loving parents, my little babies, Lizzie, Geoffrey, Angela, Edward - none of them belonged in my life anymore. Everything I loved was snatched away from me by fate, as though it was taking horrible revenge on me. And now, no one would be willing to marry a barren woman like me anymore... not that I wanted to, anyway.

Esme and Emma tried to visit me, perhaps in an effort to pull me out of my dark slumber, but I feigned sleep wherever they came. I wasn't sure if I was capable of talking to them or anyone anymore. Esme guessed time would heal me and requested Emma and the others to leave me alone. I was left to wallow in misery.

The whites of my eyes became a permanent red. I was lying on the hard, cold floor when I felt tremors beginning to shake my body. I curled into a ball. Fever began to shoot up and I felt stabbing pains and aches in my body. I didn't know how long I lay in that position.

Voices were all around me... or perhaps they were just inside my head.

_"Bella... Bella dear, please wake up."_

_"She's burning up."_

_"Someone get cold water and towels."_

_"Bella... Bella... Bella..."_

_"What is wrong?"_

_"We need to move her."_

And then, I was floating. It felt like I was gliding through the air. I opened my eyes and saw different chandeliers and beautiful designs on the roof as I moved. I have never seen these before. Where was I?

Something felt familiar. My room. But it wasn't the warm hands of Edward that brought me here. Only when I was placed on my bed I saw that it was Henry. Emma, Jessica and Samantha were standing at the foot of my bed.

"Bella, relax dear. We shall wipe you with cold towels. Is that alright?" Emma said maternally.

I nodded, feeling like a lifeless rag doll. After several minutes, I felt a little better. My clothes were clean now. After three weeks of severe bleeding, it has finally reduced to a light trickle.

The door opened and Edward walked in.

"Leave us." He ordered and everyone hurried away without a second thought.

The room was very quiet as I looked up at the tall and regal form walk closer to me. My vision was still blurry with tears. I felt weak again and could barely acknowledge him. Edward pulled me closer to him and embraced me tightly.

It was as though a dam broke. Tears poured out in torrents, as I clutched his robe like a lifeline and cried my heart out, gasping for air. Edward didn't speak a word. He held me and gently rubbed my back, while I ruined his extravagant clothes with salty tears and snout.

I cried and cried for my little babies. I cried because I missed my mother and father. I cried for Angela and Lizzie. I cried because I missed uncle Geoffrey. I cried because I could never give birth to my children again. And I cried because I was foolishly in love with Edward and I could never have him. I cried until I couldn't breathe anymore.

And then it happened. Loud bells began to boom and trumpets blared across the castle, deafening us. Edward went stiff and leapt down the bed in a fraction of second, his demeanour vigilant and powerful. He wasn't the loving Edward anymore, he was the powerful warrior Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"I need to go." He whispered and took off like an arrow in the battlefield. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he was gone.

It was like the day of attack on castle. But this time, I was completely alone inside my locked room. Several hours passed and there was no sign of anybody. It was late in the evening when I started to get light-headed with hunger. It had been several hours since I ate.

It was night time when my door finally opened. Relief spread through me but the only problem was that it was short-lived.

James Hunter stood in front of me leering dangerously.

Before I could comprehend the danger of the situation, his rough hand closed my mouth and pushed me roughly. I fell down with a loud thud and my head banged painfully on the stone floor. His hand pressed harder on my mouth and he hovered over me, sitting on my stomach.

"Did I ever mention you that I love it when a girl screams and struggles below me?" He said, his evil face leering. My heart skipped several beats and my eyes went wide with fear. He looked sinister.

"Now, you will have to stay still if you prefer a quick exit. You are very lucky, Isabella. I wanted to ravish you multiple times. I wanted to hear you beg and scream before I torture you to a slow and painful death, but I have no time now. You know, I was so sure that Edward would kill you when I accused you of bedding me. Alas! He didn't. A first time for him. Every one at the court were utterly shocked that he spared your life." He said, pulling out a dagger and placing it near my throat.

I tried to shake my head but his grip was too firm.

"What did I say, Isabella? Didn't I ask you to stay still? Perhaps you need a little dose of pain..." He said and slashed the dagger on my ribs, a few inches below my left breast. Intense pain shot through me.

"Ah, Bella. That is just a fraction of what you get for disobeying me. Let us have a little chat while you feel the pain seep in. So... aren't you a little curious about how I came here? While Edward was busy with you, Gianna and I formed a little... ehm, friendship!" He said and I froze with shock.

So it was Gianna who helped James escape. It was she who helped James into the castle and into my room. She was the inside man.

"Yes, Isabella. All she needed was to distract your guard for a few seconds so that I could slip in. You have been a lucky girl so far. Not only did you narrowly escape death when your tea was poisoned but you managed to seduce the silly prince to sleep in your room on the night of tournament - the night he was supposed to die, Bella. Gianna poisoned the supper he should be eating but alas! He never ate. He only indulged in wine. Drank way too much... and of course, he came straight to you. You were both too busy to be hungry! What a stroke of luck, but not for long..."

My body shivered violently.

"When you came to the castle, Gianna was insane with jealousy. She wanted her revenge on not only Edward, but you too. I don't understand why she bothered anyway. Well, let us not waste more time. You seem to be in much pain. Very good. And those mutant spawn babies of yours are waiting to die after you. But do not worry, Bella. Their deaths will be quick and painless." He said and placed the dagger at my neck again.

No. He can't hurt the babies. No.

I squirmed violently under him and somehow managed to bite the edge of his palm. His grip on my mouth loosened for a moment. Immediately, I let out an ear-splitting scream. Let someone come please, I thought desperately.

He closed my mouth roughly again and plunged his dagger exactly at the same point where he injured me minutes ago. The pain was horrendous and my eyes immediately went blurry.

"Didn't I warn you not to fight me, whore? Are you eager for some more pain?" He asked and plunged the sharp edge deeper into the wound, while my muffled screams burst my head. Everything began to spin. I felt his weight lift off my stomach. I could see two huge blurry forms fighting him.

And I knew no more.


	22. Chapter 22

I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. My head was propped against the pillows. I blinked tightly once and tried to set my vision right. It felt clear. And then, the handsome face of Edward came into my view. Memories came rushing to me immediately.

"Oh Edward, it was Gianna. The babies... they are... in... danger. Please... save them." I cried, my voice hoarse from lack of use. I tried to get up when his hands pushed my shoulders back gently.

"Sshh... It's alright, sweetheart. Everything is under control now." Edward said gently.

"What happened? How did James manage to get inside the castle? How... who saved me? Are the children safe? And Gianna.. she is holding..."

"Bella... Bella... calm down, my baby. Everything is fine. Anthony and Elizebeth are well and healthy. You are a little behind the times." He smiled at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Three days. Your wound was very deep and you lost a lot of blood. You had a very high fever that rendered you unconscious. I thought... I thought... I might lose you. " Edward said, his voice breaking.

"Don't be sad." I requested him. He leaned forward and captured my lips, causing love to well up inside me.

"Bella, my precious little girl. I am so sorry, sweetheart. I feel completely and utterly miserable for everything you are going through. I am extremely sorry. I am a terrible - "

"Stop. Edward please. I know this is unfortunate but you can't take the blame for everything. You never intended to hurt me when you brought me here. " I said. He stared at me with a sad expression as his fingers continued to rub circles on the back of my hand.

"I've murdered a lot of vile criminals with my bare hands." He spoke again. "It is something that never scared me, ever since I was eight. But the thought of you as a lifeless -" He shuddered. "I can't bear it. It hurts. I hate feeling weak like this but it is true. I want you to be the laughing and blushing girl I've seen the first time."

I took his hand gently and kissed his knuckles. Edward smiled at me.

"H..how are the babies, if I may ask?" I asked him hesitantly. I knew I had no right anymore but I couldn't help it.

"They are the two sweetest and most precious babies I've ever seen, Bella. Once you recover, you can meet them."

"I...I am allowed to see them?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, my sweet. You can visit them very soon."

"Oh, Edward. Thank you. Thank you so much. I can't wait to see them. What are they like?" I said reaching out for his hand and kissing it again. Tears flowed out of my eyes and Edward wiped them away with his thumb.

"I think Anthony inherited my temper. He's a stubborn little boy, screams his lungs out if we don't feed him on time." Edward laughed. "He looks like me and a bit like my father. Blue eyes and reddish brown hair. And Elizabeth is a bit calmer than her brother. She looks exactly like you, Bella. Except for the eyes. They are green. The babies are so beautiful, unlike anything." He said adorably.

My chest tightened with emotion and happy tears flowed down my cheeks, which Edward kissed away. A maid walked in with a small bowl of broth and handed it to me. I sipped on it, letting the warm liquid soothe my dry mouth and throat. It was bland, but felt good.

"So what is happening in the castle? With James and Gianna? And what was that alarm all about?" I asked, watching the maid leave.

"A neighboring village was attacked but the ambush was small-scale. A few skilled knights were good enough to lead the battle, I didn't even need to to be there. But someone tried to burn a large granary, so it looked a bit serious for a while. I guess it was the work of the evil bastard." He said.

"It was Gianna who tried to poison both of us, Edward. But after Lizzie's death, precautions were taken... like testing the food and tightening the security. So she couldn't manage it anymore. But it was so close." I said, shuddering.

"I know, Bella. We forced the truth out of James after the guards pulled him off you. After what he faced in our hands for two days, hell must look like a flowery garden to him. I guess that is where he is now."

"He's dead?" I asked, unable to hide my relief.

"Yes. And as for Gianna, the minister and the royal council are planning a public execution."

"Um... why?" I asked apprehensively.

"Because she betrayed me and planned our murders behind my back. She was never a loyal and dutiful wife, but I didn't expect her to be our enemy. Anyway, her time is up."

"So... does that mean we are at a war with Spain?" I asked, finishing the broth.

"No. Aro has barely any resources to declare war. I guess it requires nothing more than a large amount of gold to keep their mouths shut and their tails in between their legs. Or perhaps, we will conquer Spain. That remains to be seen. But Gianna actually tried to kill me, Bella, which is lawfully a crime. So no other kingdom would support Aro in the war." He said casually.

"Hmm... I still cannot believe she tried to kill you. Why would she go to such extreme measures when she could apologise to you and Esme? I am sure both of you would have forgiven her. Seeking revenge by trying to end your life sounds horrible." I said

"It isn't just revenge, Bella. She wanted to wipe me out of the picture because she sees me as an important asset to England. Perhaps she and her fool of a father thought they could have our kingdom under partial control if I was dead. Maria had a hand in it too. She is no longer the queen now. She was arrested last night after we earthed evidence that she was helping Gianna. Aro and his imbecile son are helpless because we have all the proofs. This is the end of the evil sisters." He said.

"Good Lord! What is happening here!" I said, rubbing my forehead. "I was so used to my own, simple life back then. All their political drama is getting too complicated for me." I commented after a pause.

"I understand, sweetheart. It can be too much for you. That is the benefit of being a commoner, I believe. Your lives are so simple. Sometimes I actually envy you." He mused.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Why would a prince like you envy a commoner? You have everything."

"That is how it appears to everyone, my sweet Bella. But you have a freedom I have never had. You are so childlike... so simple and happy. All those moments - you singing in your bathing room, skipping steps and dancing around, playing with those young horses, your friendliness with Alice and Esme - all these were..." he paused and stroked my cheek. "You are the childlike essence of life, Bella. These are the things that people usually take for granted but they are the most valuable things, trust me. You are like a breath of fresh air."

I blushed scarlet at his words and at the sudden change of our conversation. Edward smiled and lightly touched his warm lips to mine. I leaned forward to kiss him back when a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I winced.

"Enough talk, Bella. You need rest and recover. You have lost so much blood from childbirth and this wound. Sleep now." He said gently.

"Edward?

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being there for me."

* * *

**A/N: **I know that there are missing pieces - like Maria's and Gianna's atrocities, how they were caught and James being interrogated. In future, I'll try to write an EPOV of everything that happened while Bella was unconscious.


	23. Chapter 23

The following month in the castle turned out to be one of the best and worst months of my life.

One of the most traumatic scenes I've ever witnessed in my life was the public execution of Gianna. It was lucky that I was watching it from a distant courtyard because even from this distance, Edward looked absolutely brutal. While I was no admirer of Gianna, it still hurt to watch Edward drag her roughly and tie her up to a long pole. Two men arranged a pile of wood at her feet and Edward set the screaming woman on fire. My body shivered violently and I felt bile rise in my throat as I once again got reminded of how deadly and ruthless a man he was.

Maria, while not shamed and executed publicly, still had to die for it. The court found her treacherous and I heard that King Jasper sliced her head off in a single stroke. It became clear that Aro had been plotting the downfall of England, and war seemed on the horizon, though it wouldn't be much of a war, really. The royal council was sure that - without proper resources or support - Aro would have to either surrender or suffer the same fate as his evil daughters.

I haven't seen Edward since Gianna's execution. Esme informed me that he was extremely busy with the usual political and military affairs.

Meanwhile, I regained a little strength and was able to walk and do little chores. About a week later, Edward came to me and who finally decided to escort me to Esme's chamber to see the babies.

My chest tightened at the sight of Tony and Beth - as Esme nicknamed them - and tears flowed out. With their cute faces, button noses and occasional smiles, I felt the deepest love I've ever felt in my life. I felt a jumble of emotions - love, peace, relief, gratitude - at the mere sight of them.

My angels!" I whispered as I took them both carefully in my hands and kissed them. "They are so fragile... so pretty." I said with emotion. Edward was over my shoulder, watching their little chests rise and fall with each breath. Esme watched the scene of affection with a small smile.

"Don't they look so peaceful when they sleep?" I mused.

"Absolutely. They are so beautiful." Edward said, stroking Beth's hand. He was not the brutal Edward I saw at Gianna's execution. His face was extremely tender and loving. In fact, I had as much joy watching him as I had with the babies.

Beth suddenly began to squirm and let out a soft whimper. A nursemaid came forward to feed her. As much as I wanted to feed the babies myself, my body stopped producing milk long ago. Swallowing the huge lump in my throat, I handed over the babies to the nursemaids.

"Edward, Esme, Thank you very much for letting me meet the babies. I can't tell you how happy I am." I thanked them. "And Edward, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

Esme hugged me and ruffled Edward's hair before turning around to leave the room but Edward insisted on having our conversation in his chambers. Once we were inside his magnificent residence, Edward turned to me.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked.

"What am I to do next? You now know I cannot marry anybody, Edward. Are you going to send me home?"

Edward was quiet for a moment.

"Bella, I am so sorry but your aunt isn't willing to accept you anymore. She believes you jeopardize her reputation. She is currently staying in her daughter's home." Edward said sadly.

I stared at him, speechless. Though I expected this, it nevertheless hurt to hear the words.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Edward apologised again when I didn't speak.

"Very well. I am now homeless and truly orphaned. Can I stay here in the castle as a handmaid or a servant?" I asked.

Edward paused a moment before answering. "It isn't entirely as hopeless as you might think. You could still marry a lord or a knight who already has children. As much as I wish to keep you here forever, it is best if you have your own family. You don't want to be here, Bella." Edward said gently.

"Why not ever? Please don't disregard my feelings and plan my future as if I were a puppet, Edward. And you promised me that you would keep me happy, didn't you? Are you going back on your word?" I asked him, hoping it would work.

"I promised you happiness and I am keeping my promise. Trust me, Bella. You wouldn't be happy here." He repeated again.

"And why is that?" I snapped at him.

"BECAUSE I WOULD BE MARRIED TO TANYA!" Edward bellowed suddenly. "Do you think you can live through that? Do you think you could accept, or even tolerate the thought of Tanya and me together?"

His words were like a whiplash.

"You... are betrothed to her?" I said, dazed. A horrible thought occurred to me. "Oh, you are in love with her." I deduced.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked me warily.

"You both seemed very close the other day. You were so free and happy with her. And I... er, heard you say that you do not share a sisterly feeling with her. Um... sorry, I overheard the conversation you had with Alice a few months ago. It was midnight, and I fell down in the balcony when I tried to get firewood, and... er, I heard you." I said and Edward's eyebrows rose to heavens.

"Isabella Swan. Have you been eavesdropping on our conversations?" He asked, disbelief etched on his face, but there was also a trace of amusement.

"I didn't eavesdrop. It was sort of an accident I heard about it." I defended myself.

To my surprise, Edward chuckled. "Tell me, what other secrets have you been hiding, little girl?"

"Nothing else. This is the only one." I spoke quickly, my cheeks heating up.

Edward smiled. "Come here, sweetheart." He said, gesturing to his lap. He pulled me close to his warm body and kissed my cheeks. My heart raced.

"Bella.. my sweet girl, marriages among the royal and noble classes are usually based on political gains and contractual agreements. Love is not common among married couples of our strata. The Brandons grabbed the first opportunity after the Volturi sisters were killed and proposed their daughters to us. Tanya and I did have an intimate relationship when we was adolescents, but she too is just like everybody else - cold, proud and shallow. I have never been in love with her." He said with a tiny frown.

"Oh! Couldn't you ever have a normal honest relationship with a girl and marry her, irrespective of her class?

"No. My future wife must have a royal lineage - she must be a princess or a duchess.. or at the very least, a Marchioness. It should be a union approved by the king." He said bitterly.

"I don't want your heart broken, Bella. You've already suffered too much here. You are so adorable but completely inexperienced. Your innocence is what draws me like a moth to a flame and I am so afraid that you may lose it if you continue to live here." He said and kissed my neck. Tingles spread all across my body.

"Sometimes I just want to take you under my wing and shield you completely from all the political drama and ruthless power struggles around here. Other times, I think of sending you away as far as possible from myself. But I don't know if I can stay away from you. If I had it my way, I would have really gotten down on my knees and begged you to never ever leave me. We would have taken strolls in gardens and rode all around England. I would have proudly taken you to balls and lunches, and have you wear the finest clothes and the most precious jewels. I would have loved to dance with you and show off to everyone what a true beauty I have in my arms. If I really had it my way, I would have confessed to you a long time ago that I have been in love with you, my Bella." He said, his green eyes glorious.

"You... love... me?" was all I could stutter.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, after several months of sending mixed signals to Bella, our Prince finally confessed that he is in love. But it isn't all rainbows and unicorns. He is still unwilling to commit to a relationship because of class differences. So the drama continues.

How is it going so far?


	24. Chapter 24

_"You... love... me?" was all I could stutter._

"More than you can comprehend, sweetheart. But I fought my feelings for a long time. I have never felt this way with any other woman. Having almost lost you more than once, I realize how much I love you, Bella. Almost everyone assumed you wouldn't wake up when the fever rendered you unconscious. Those were the worst three days of my life. It made me appreciate how deeply I needed and loved you. You are so important to me, sweetheart. You affect me much more deeply than I thought." Edward said, his eyes boring into mine and his expression loving.

"It has always been the other way around. It has always been you who affected me, Edward. Always." I said and kissed him fiercely.

Edward responded with equal zeal and we were lost in our little bubble. One minute turned to five... and five minutes turned to thirty... and we were still in each other's arms, kissing. When he finally let go, our lips were swollen and faces flushed. I sat contently in his lap.

"Edward?" I said after a while.

"Mmm.." he answered, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"If I were a noble, would you have married me?"

"Without a second thought." He said confidently.

"What happens if you a royal marries a commoner - without the King's approval?" I asked.

"Anything can happen - he may be stripped of his privileges, he may be ousted from his family, whatever consequence the king decides. It is a shame to the family, Bella. The couple will, for sure be ridiculed and shamed."

So I would be a shame to his family. Splendid!

"Doesn't it bother you that you are in love with me and yet you need to marry... her?" I asked, unable to utter Tanya's name.

"Alliances are formed through marriages, Bella. It is my duty as a royal. I have no choice." Edward explained.

"And if you, er.. have children with your future wife, then what happens to... I mean..."

Edward cut me off.

"Anthony and Elizebeth are MY children, Bella. I've adopted them and they shall inherit everything from my titles to wealth. Even if I do have other babies with Tanya, they will be the younger siblings of the twins. My children would never suffer the fate of a bastard." Edward growled.

"Well, that is good news. As for me, I need time to think through a lot of things. I need to go. I should get my bandages changed too." I told him.

"Are you still bleeding?" He asked, completely distracted.

"Yes. It wouldn't stop. I tie the bandages very tightly and the best I could stop the bleeding is for four hours. If there is no dressing, then a light trickle of blood keeps on flowing."

"Let me see it, Bella." He said and lifted my gown. My chemise was already pink, and under it were the bandages that are starting to soak with blood. He removed them and examined the injury.

"The wound looks very deep. Lie down and cover yourself with a blanket. Let your gown cover your upper body. I am going to bring Sam. He's an expert at this. Treated several people who got injured during the war." Edward said.

I kept my entire body covered except the blood-soaked wound and waited.

Minutes later, the door opened and a huge knight I saw once at my uncle's home walked in. He smiled at me to show friendliness. Prince Emmett and Edward followed him.

"Miss Bella, may I examine?" Knight Sam asked. I nodded, looking at Edward.

Sam came forward and began prodding and checking the area.

"The cut is too deep." He mumbled. "Miss Bella, if you don't mind, can you tell me how J... he injured you? Can you remember?"

"Uh... at first, he slashed me once... and a few minutes later, he plunged the dagger deep into the cut two more times... the exact same spot..." I said, shuddering at the horrific memory.

Edward's fist contacted the table with a loud bang. Sam shook his head sympathetically.

"Your Royal Highness, the wound needs to be sealed with a burn." Sam spoke.

"NO!" Edward snarled while Emmett hissed.

"She will continue to lose a lot of blood if this is left untreated. It could be dangerous to her life." Sam said without any nonsense.

The flesh needs to be sealed with a burn? What are they going to do with me? The image of setting my wound to fire made my body shiver violently.

"I don't think there is any other choice, Edward." Emmett said, with a sad glance in my way.

"W..what are you g..going to do?" I asked, fear gripping me. Edward stared at me, his face extremely miserable. He looked down at my wound once. Then, he nodded to Sam.

No! No. They cannot!

Before I could comprehend, Sam took a thin dagger out of his belt and placed the metal part in the flames. My eyes popped out in complete terror.

"Y..you will b..burn m..me?" I asked, my voice shaking. Edward nodded sadly and turned to Emmett.

"Em, hold her hands." He said. Emmett held my hands above my head in an iron grip. It was impossible to wiggle or move them. He was too strong.

"Sam, let me do it. Hold her legs in place." Edward said and straddled on my belly. I felt a pair of strong hands tightly grip my blanket-covered legs. When I saw the scolding hot knife in Edward's hands, I swear my heart almost stopped. I shut my eyes tightly, and began throwing proprietary prayers in every direction, and to every god.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered and placed the hot metal on my wound.

A blood curdling scream erupted from my mouth when I felt the sudden, horrendous pain of the white-hot blade on my raw wound. It was a thousand times worse than I thought... pain beyond anything I've ever experienced. I couldn't help but writhe and trash against Emmett and Sam, as my sore skin seethed with burning pain. It was too intense... I wanted it to end... to die...

I screamed and shrieked until my throat went raw. I've never screamed so much in my life. It would be a miracle if I survive this. I shouted, yelled, cursed, pleaded and begged everyone to stop whatever they were doing.

After what felt like an eternity, Sam and Emmett released me. My body was shaking uncontrollably, consumed by horrible pain as Edward took me into his arms.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive me. I love you, Bella. I am so sorry..." Edward whispered, pain evident in his voice. He kept on mumbling apologies as I cried into his neck for several minutes. My body wouldn't stop shaking. It felt like the worst part of hell. I would have given anything to make the pain to go away and fall asleep.

"It hurts... I want to.. sleep." I whimpered into his neck as more and more sobs violently erupted out of my chest.

Edward let go of me and returned a minute later with a goblet full of mysterious amber liquid. I gulped it down without a question. He could give me poison and I would gladly drink it. Anything to avoid this horrendous pain.

My throat burned slightly, but I didn't care. I emptied the goblet quickly and Edward took me back into his arms again and rocked me gently, kissing my forehead and cheeks.

Whatever Edward gave me began to work after a few minutes. My eyelids drooped and everything began to spin around me. Before I knew it, darkness took over.

* * *

When I woke up to the stinging and burning pain, I was still in Edward's warm embrace. There was some ice and a bowl of herb concoction on the table next to us. Seeing that I was awake, Edward began to treat my burn with the ice that someone must have brought from the kitchens. The cold ice felt so much better on my raw, seething skin.

Edward's eyes were bloodshot and looked thoroughly dejected. My heart went out to him.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked him gently.

He simply shook his head and continued with his ministrations.

"Won't you tell me?" I coaxed him.

"It is nothing, sweetheart." He said in a hoarse voice, his eyes still on my burn.

"I love you." I said and touched his cheek lightly.

"Do you still? After every threat, every pain, every loss, every insult you had to endure because of my selfish decision? Do you still love me, after all that has happened?" He asked, his green eyes unbelievably miserable as they stared into my brown ones.

"Yes." I said stubbornly.

He leaned forward and gently captured my lips in his. His cold fingers - which were holding the ice for so long - caused goose pimples as he held my face firmly.

"I do not know what good deeds I have done to deserve your love, forgiveness and those precious children, Bella. I want nothing more than to take you to the altar right now, declare my love and promise you the lifelong security of matrimony but..."

"... you cannot. I understand." I finished his sentence, gloom pouring over me.

"Bella, sweetheart. It is not that I am ashamed to marry a commoner or afraid to lose my wealth. I couldn't care less. But I am bound to my kingdom. If I marry you, we would most probably be ousted from the castle and stripped of all my privileges. I would never be able to lead the knights in any battles or war... ever. I cannot do this to Jasper. He needs me to lead the military and train the knights. Without me in the picture, the first person to take advantage of it would be Aro. Several others will surely follow him. I cannot do this to my kingdom, my country. It is a duty I couldn't - and wouldn't ever - escape." Edward said.

"I understand, Edward. A personal sacrifice for the greater good. And you call yourself selfish? We sleep peacefully at night while you and your soldiers fight for our safety and protect us from attacks. You risk your life every second. It is the greatest sacrifice anyone can make. Perhaps that is why I love you so much." I said, tears pouring out of me.

Edward's eyes were shining with unshed tears. He grabbed my face with sudden fervour and kissed me, his movements desperate and ardent.

"I love you, Bella." He said with a kiss. "I love you so much." And he kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N:** This wound treating part is taken from the same story that inspired me. I remembered that section of the story very clearly and couldn't resist adding it in this chapter.

I did some research on the way people treated injuries during medieval times and I couldn't believe how barbarous some of those methods were. The technique Sam used on Bella is called cauterization. It is one of the most brutal procedures done to treat heavy bleeding. Cauterization is practiced in present-day too, but after numbing the area, obviously. Thank goodness for modern medicine and the invention of anaesthesia.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma has taken a liking to me since she met me, but the past few weeks, she had been more supportive than I could ever imagine. Both Esme and Emma only had sons and missed having a girl they could dote on. And as for me, having someone fill a maternal role warmed my heart. We filled each other's voids and I couldn't have been more grateful.

But what worried me was that my life was essentially stuck at crossroads now. Night after night, I spent weighing my options and trying to decide the next phase of life. I had three choices now.

My first option - I could speak to Edward and stay here as his mistress. I've heard stories of several concubines who were under the protection of royals. Even after their physical passion died, they weren't abandoned. They had their own little homes and a bit of wealth to survive until their final days.

My second option would be to earn my own living by joining the castle as a servant or a chambermaid.

Or the third alternative, I could join the abbey as a nun.

But marrying an old widowed Lord with children is not a path I would choose for myself at this point. Nor could I marry Edward, no matter how much I wanted to. Edward's confession of his love towards me did not help the situation. It looked like we are not destined to be together, unless I continue as his concubine.

I thought about speaking to Esme or Emma about my predicament but later decided against it. I have always been a private person, thanks to growing up with Helen. For some reason, I felt these were my decisions to make and it is me who would have to live with the consequences of my choice.

Edward was still away. The morning after I was treated for my wound, he and Prince Emmett left the Cullen Castle on a political mission to a neighbouring kingdom. At least, it wasn't a deadly battle or a brutal war.

Although I began to miss Edward, I also took a determined decision not to let him become my entire life. Edward may have been uncertain about my place in his life but I didn't want to sit and brood about it anymore. Truth to be told, I am tired of being helpless and weak. Perhaps, the last several months of hardships and emotional turmoil slightly toughened me up. I resolved to become more resilient, no matter what path I choose.

Despite the barbaric way my wound was treated, it actually worked and my bleeding stopped. As long as I took special care to keep the area of my burn clean and avoid any infection, I had no problems whatsoever. I began to gain strength again and my face looked slightly fuller.

Meanwhile, I visited my twin babies often. Their very presence kept me utterly peaceful and happy but this worried Esme.

"I have nothing against you visiting your children, dear. But when Edward gets married, Tanya may ban you from seeing them. I don't want you too attached to them now and get distressed later, Bella." She said, with a sympathetic glance at me.

"Esme, I understand what you are saying. But I want to spend as much time as possible while I have the chance. It is a stroke of luck that I can visit them in the first place. Had Gianna been still alive, I would never be able to enjoy these precious moments with my babies." I said, as Beth smiled at me crookedly. Tony was in my other arm, his eyelids drooping adorably. They were both a few months old now. Beth had already rolled over on her belly while Tony started to make cooing noises since a few weeks. With his bronze hair and light skin, he resembled Edward greatly. Beth, meanwhile, had eyes to die for. Gazing into those bottomless pools of vivid greens, I suddenly missed Edward.

I took a deep breath and decided to enjoy the moment now, and leave the worries for tomorrow.

After spending several hours with them, I questioned Esme about Edward's return.

"They should be back in about ten days, dear. They were invited to a few tournaments and also to the Denali's wedding. Lord Eleazar and Lady Carmen, who have been very good friends with us are getting married. But Jasper couldn't leave the castle right now, and I too decided to stay here for the babies."

The thought of seeing Edward in ten days warmed my heart. However, I still couldn't decide my future. Should I continue the disgraceful life of a concubine and be rewarded with his love? Or should I stay away from him and maintain any remaining dignity?

"If I may ask, when is he... getting married, Esme?" I asked, without meeting her eyes.

Esme was quiet for a few moments before she spoke in a low voice.

"In two or three months, probably. Nothing is decided yet." She said, a little uncomfortable.

"Hmm... I guess it would be quite a hectic and busy time then." I said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes. Two weddings in the span of a week. And then, there would also be Alice's coronation as a Queen. So it would be quite an event, I would say." Esme said, also feigning indifference.

This completely distracted me.

"Oh! How did I miss this? Alice would be married to Jas... I mean, the King! Oh my god, I am so happy for her! If anyone deserves the throne, it would be her." I said.

"Yes, my dear. Alice is very charming and clever but also very emphatic and kind. She is blessed with a rare combination of intelligence and kindness. That is why Jasper loves her so much."

"They... love each other?" I asked, baffled.

"Ever since they were adolescents, yes. If Jasper wasn't betrothed to the Volturi Princess, he would have married Alice. It is still considered a bit unorthodox, seeing that Alice is a duchess, but it shouldn't matter. She has royal lineage from her mother's side. Alice and Jasper are perfect for each other in so many ways."

"She is blessed, indeed. But... I heard that marrying for love isn't common among your class." I asked her.

"It is uncommon, yes. Most of the marriages are alliances and political unions, including my own. The first time I met my husband was at the altar; I was only 14. It scared me so much when I was sent to an unfamiliar kingdom, where I was to spend the rest of my life. I hoped that I would find love with the strange man I was married to. It was my dream... every girl's dream. I had been so fortunate to receive Carlisle's love and unconditional support. Sometimes, love grows between the couple as they face and solve challenges together. It depends on individual personalities too. If they don't match, the married life would be living hell... like Edward and Gianna. But Jasper and Alice are the lucky ones. They found themselves in each other. I hope it works out for you and Edward too." Esme mused.

"You do not think I am wrong for him?"

"Oh no! Quite the contrary, dear. Edward finds immense comfort in your presence. And he loves you much more than you can imagine, Bella. You make him a better person and bring out the compassionate side him. Seeing you harmed and wounded has caused him such an immense pain. I've never seen him so dejected." Esme said and paused.

"I know matrimony is a distant possibility for you both and it is very sad that it has to be this way. But I am sure you will carry a beautiful relationship if you both chose to stay together somehow." Esme said, her eyes loving... the glorious green eyes that are so strikingly similar to Edward's.

"Esme. I need your help."


	26. Chapter 26

I lay on the narrow metal bed, watching the plain white ceiling. Neither this spartan room nor the stiff mattress were anywhere as comfortable as my huge previous chambers. But somehow, I felt cozy and homely here - my new residence in the Cullen Castle.

It has been a week since I moved to one of the servant rooms of the castle. The chamberlain, Mrs. Lauren Mallory, assigned me as a scullery maid on Esme's orders. My wounds have almost healed and I was able manage most of the menial chores - like chopping meats and vegetables, washing dishes or doing the laundry.

I was no stranger to hard work. Helen often dumped me with chore after chore from morning till midnight. A part of me felt comfortable with the familiar routine of my old life. But the other part of me missed Edward. He was constantly in the back of my mind. But I was convinced that I made the right decision. Thanks to the strenuous chores from dawn to dusk, I had little time to dwell on my feelings or thoughts. I would fall asleep as soon as I reached my little room every night.

On the first day as a maid, I braced myself for criticism and abuse from my fellow employees. But I was very surprised that it wasn't as bad as I feared. Mainly because several young female servants were seduced or forced by the royal men too, to satisfy their pleasures. Edward, Emmett, and even Jasper, before he became the king, were known to be coquettish as soon as they hit puberty. The tales of their mischievous and flirtatious behaviour were as legendary as the wars they won. Some of them spoke about being taken to their beds and later being presented with gold or small favours. It came as no surpise that most of the young female servants experienced stolen kisses and indiscreet fondling from the royal men. What shocked me, even more, was how desperately these girls wanted to be noticed by a royal. Only a handful of girls hated selling their bodies for a few paltry coins, no matter how poor their financial conditions were.

That being said, I did receive curious looks and snide comments. Some women even had the nerve to ask how 'big' Edward was. A few others sympathised my situation. But every one of them thought I was an idiot to turn down a chance of becoming a wealthy lady, and become a maid. Whenever any overly curious woman questioned me about my choices, I would stay quiet and mind my business, subtly hinting them to do the same.

"I would give any damn thing to become a lady. You could have married a rich old widowed noble when you had the chance. If only I had the choice, I would have been with the seamstress by now, designing my wedding dress." said a servant, whose name I did not bother to remember. I kept my head down and concentrated on chopping the carrots into neat rounds.

A few days before Edward's arrival, I was kneading bread when a group of maids began discussing Lady Tanya. I stiffened at her name but choose to keep my eyes on the sticky dough. Unfortunately, I could still hear every word they spoke.

"I heard that the Brandons are visiting the castle again. There is a formal ball and the usual rubbish in a few days. More work for us." a maid complained.

"That haughty one, Lady Tanya always wooed her way to Prince Edward's bed. She thinks she would get married to him now, huh?" one of them scoffed.

"I wish Mrs. Mallory assigned me to the serving. But no, I need to scrub the dishes and chop the meats while the others serve upstairs and seduce the stupid royals. The men drink like pigs and shove themselves into every maid they can get their hands on. A perfect opportunity. I could do with a bit of extra gold." another one commented crudely.

I felt a sharp pang at their words but willed myself to ignore it as usual. As if I had another choice!

* * *

The next few days were a blur of work as the castle prepared for Princes' return and the upcoming ball. The amount of work was gruelling; we were ordered wake up early in the morning and work until late nights. The sheer load of work and resources that went into a single night of entertainment was unbelievable. I wondered if the royals had any idea what was happening here, while they drink and dance merrily upstairs in the ballrooms.

The day Edward returned to the Cullen Castle had my heart pounding with uncertainty and fear. He would surely question me. But again, the insane amount of work didn't allow me to dwell too much on my worries. I was scrubbing dishes in the cold basement when the stout and stiff chamberlain, Mrs. Mallory walked in, surprising everybody there. From everyone's raised eyebrows and shocked expressions, I deduced that she rarely came in here.

"You there!" She pointed directly at me. "You are required in the third-floor library. Clean yourself up and get going. NOW!" She spat and left.

I had a fair idea of who was waiting in the said room. I cleaned my face, changed into a new apron and walked to the library. As expected, Edward was inside. As soon as he saw me, he charged towards the door in long strides and shut it with a bang. He then roughly grabbed my shoulders and let out a yell.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella? Have you utterly lost your mind? Why would you become a maid? And my mother helping you? What are you ladies up to?" He spat in fury. Anger bubbled in me.

"What else did you expect, Edward...Your Highness? You are in love with me but you are about to marry another woman. I am in love with you with no intentions of marrying anyone else. I have no idea if I can expect a future with you. I am completely stuck at crossroads. And then, you left the kingdom for thirty days, only to come back and hiss at me that I am finally doing something in my life that isn't scandalous or disgraceful. Is that your problem?" I retorted, equally furious.

Edward stared at me with his expression unfathomable. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I wanted to discuss our options with you. But I didn't expect to find you as a kitchen maid on my return. When I heard about it, I reacted impulsively. I am sorry.. please sit, Bella." Edward gestured to a couch; his voice was slightly calmer now.

I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I closed my eyes as the warmth of the flames enveloped my body. It felt so good after several hours of slogging in the cold basement. I felt his fingers brush my cheek.

"You are as cold as ice, sweetheart. Where were you until now.?"

"In the basement. I work there most of the time. I am a scullery maid." I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Why Bella? Did you think I too abandoned you like your family? Or did you assume that I stopped loving you? Or was it you who finally stopped loving me?" Edward demanded.

"No, no and no. But you are going to be married soon and I cannot be part of your life anymore, irrespective of our feelings. It wouldn't be right." I said.

Edward exhaled heavily.

"Bella, I postponed this conversation for a long time because of various reasons - my own uncertainty and indecisiveness, your injuries and illnesses, and all these demanding tournaments. But I cannot afford to delay this anymore. We need to discuss things. Come with me." He said, extending a hand.

Edward took me a few floors upstairs and we walked into a luxurious chamber on the west end of the castle. The chambers were as huge as Edward's. There was a morning room, a small music room, a bathing room with a huge tub and a massive bedroom with the finest furniture. Adjoining the bedroom was a wide balcony, with an excellent view of the castle grounds and meadows that are stretched far beyond the castle. I could even see a glimpse of the river from this height.

I turned to Edward, completely clueless about why he brought me here. This chamber was surely beautiful but it looked like a place a royal would be residing in.

"Tell me, Bella. Do you really love me?" Edward asked in a straight forward manner.

"Without a doubt, Edward. I love you so much." I said truthfully.

"Good. I share the same feelings for you. I cannot stay away from you anymore, Bella. I want to be with you forever. Is the feeling mutual?"

"Yes, always. But how is it even possible?" I asked him.

"Just yes or no, Bella."

"Yes."

"Well then, I would like you to be my mistress. I thought about it hard and long, Bella. This is the only solution I could come up with. Marrying you isn't an option for me but I do not want to lose you ever. I shall provide you with a comfortable life, servants, clothing, a generous yearly allowance of money and everything you need. If you agree, these chambers will be your residence. And do you see the home over there by the meadow? That will belong to you as well. I am not trying to buy your love. I am showing you that I will take care of you materially and emotionally. I will be there for you Bella, during your happy, sad and tough times. We can spend time, have wonderful conversations, take leisurely strolls and meals together. We can have the most passionate nights that I know we both enjoy."

"Do you still have to marry Lady Tanya?"

"Yes. It is my duty. We need the alliance with the Brandons."

"Will Esme be alright with such an unorthodox arrangement?"

"My mother gives me the freedom to make my own decisions, Bella. It is unorthodox but not unheard of. So many royal men have concubines." Edward said.

"I need to think about this, Edward." I said.

"Of course. Take your time, sweetheart." He said, rubbing circles on my hand.

"Can I meet you tomorrow at twilight?" I asked.

"My favourite time of the day. I will be waiting in the library." He said. And without a warning, he pressed his lips to mine, and almost immediately darted his tongue inside my mouth. I realised how much I missed this and responded with equal passion. I gripped his hair as our tongues battled. Edward's dominated mine and he began to probe, search and lick every area of my mouth and lips. His movements grew urgent and I was suddenly pushed against the wall behind me. Edward's body caged mine and his leg nudged my feet apart. He lifted his right knee and pressed it against my intimate area, causing heat to pool up there. I moaned and tried to wiggle, but it only made things worse - or better... oh, so much better. Edward's lips moved to my neck and began nibbling and sucking the skin hard. I was beginning to spiral into a delightful trance when his actions slowed down. He let go of me and I groaned at the loss of contact.

"I couldn't stop myself. The connection we have is amazing, Bella. We make a beautiful pair, trust me. I shall be thinking of you tonight." He said huskily.

"Me too. I shall see you tomorrow." I said. While I was partly disappointed that Edward stopped just when things were getting heated, I was also glad that he did. I needed my mind to be as clear as possible now.

* * *

I stayed awake almost the entire night. What Edward promised me was a perfect life. I could have servants at the snap of my fingers. I could have a lot of money. I could wear the best garments and jewellery. I could get further education if I desired. I could learn to play musical instruments or do embroidery at my own pace. And best of all, I could have Edward. His words about how much he missed and loved me touched the core of my heart. I wanted nothing more than to shout a big yes and stay with him forever, but at what price?

The society would constantly judge me, of course, but it was nothing new to me. Isabella Swan, the young and innocent virgin is already known around the neighbourhood as the Prince's whore. So the damage was done long ago. However, bearing the Prince's child when I had no choice was one thing but willingly walking into such a scandalous life is a completely different story. Would I love or respect myself if I follow this path?

And the thought of ostracism ripped my heart. If I chose this life, I doubted whether Alice, Esme, Emma, Samantha, Angela, Mrs. Cole would even want to look at my face. What would Prince Emmett, Jacob, Seth and Henry think? All of them had been so decent and friendly towards me. And there's the fact that he would be married to Tanya. Should I be sitting in the turret of the castle, desperately waiting for him to come back every night?

But then, I thought about my love for Edward. We shared an incredible bond. No one in my life affected me as strongly as he did - both physically and emotionally. His passion, love and support were extremely precious. I could give anything for such a priceless connection. To love and to be loved was such blessing and I without a doubt, am truly been blessed to win Edward's love. I wanted him.. I wanted to give myself to him... I wanted to surrender to him. Being in love was new to me but this best thing that ever happened in my life.

I fell asleep around three in the morning. Even my dreams were disturbing. I dreamed of Edward standing in the far end of a meadow. I tried to reach him but the closer I walked to him, the further away he seemed. I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. The sky was a faint purplish orange. It was almost dawn.

The thought of being without Edward pained a hundred times worse than James stabbing on my fresh wound. I scrubbed my tears and silently made my bed. All the thinking and pondering made my head pound. I needed some distraction and peace of mind. I took a quick bath and walked to the kitchens, greeting a few other servants on the way. I was picking a bowl of radishes to chop when I suddenly realised that my answer was blindingly obvious. It was like had an epiphany. My decision was made.


	27. Chapter 27

The sky was like a huge canvas with hues of orange, purple and blue. It looked like a beautiful painting. I walked to the library with my heart thudding frantically in my ribs. When I knocked on his door, Edward welcomed me with a smile and a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Take a seat, Bella." He said, gesturing towards a pair of plush chairs and a table. I sat opposite to him on the edge of the chair and nervously cleared my throat.

"I appreciate the offer you have proposed to me, Edward. I have thought about it all night and considered every pro and con and consequence. With utmost respect, I have to say that I cannot accept your offer."

Edward raised a single eyebrow. A hint of rejection mixed with anger appeared on his beautiful face.

"And may I ask you why you are turning it down?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because this kind of life isn't for me. If I accept this path, it would change me into the kind of person that I would never ever want to be." I said.

"Would you care to elaborate or should I draw my own conclusions from your cryptic statements?" He asked angrily.

"Edward, I am a simple person. It is true that I came here as your concubine but I had no choice back then. However, I have the freedom to choose now. In spite of my deep feelings for you, I despise this kind of a lifestyle. I cannot willingly opt for a disgraceful relationship that isn't blessed by God. Just because I had been shamed in the past doesn't mean I would agree to more humiliation and ridicule in the future. I cannot do this to myself."

"So you are worried about what a few people would think? I thought you wanted me... and loved me." Edward said, a tiny hint of hurt in his eyes.

"I do love you... a lot. But there are a few issues that even love cannot overcome. Imagine the kind of life I would be leading. I would be sitting and waiting for you all day, while you attend luncheons, balls, political meetings, and tournaments with your wife. It all looks glamorous on the periphery but I would always be your second priority, Edward. It would make me less loved and less worthy." I said.

"You are far more important than her, Bella! Always! Being married to Tanya is only my duty. I thought you understood how these things work." Edward tried to explain.

"Just because I understand how things work doesn't mean I approve of them. I would rather have an honest relationship blessed by God than be your mistress." I said stubbornly.

"I CANNOT bring shame to my family and legacy by marrying a mere commoner!" Edward shouted. His words stung like a thousand bees.

"So you would rather I bring shame to myself by being your concubine?" I asked furiously.

Edward looked at me as though I slapped him. I instantly realised I had been too blunt. I wanted to do this patiently.

"My apologies, Edward. Preferring this kind of life will change my very essence. I do not want to find myself spending all the time with beauty concoctions, and getting obsessed about impressing you with my physical charms. I do not want to live in the constant uncertainty and fear that one day I wouldn't be attractive enough for you. I do not want to wake up one morning after a few years, only to find myself as a shallow, vain and self-obsessed person. Not only would you dislike me then, but I would also totally hate myself. It would turn into a very unhealthy relationship."

"Is that your opinion of me, Bella? That I would find a tiny wrinkle on your face and throw your out on the streets?" He snarled.

"I did not imply that. But this is a vain path, Edward, filled with uncertainties. And these fears would threaten me every day." I tried to explain.

"I can recall a time you yourself offered to become my concubine, Bella." He sneered at me.

"And if I remember well, it was you who turned me down on that occasion. Things are different now." I retorted.

"Yes. I can clearly see that. But regardless of all your moral declarations, you should know that this is the only role available, if you really want a future with me." Edward said in a seething voice.

"I am aware of it, Edward. But the only role available to me would strangle my soul every day. I cannot face the shame of being your personal whore. I cannot become the vain person I have always feared. I cannot risk losing my self-respect. In short, I cannot face myself anymore if I do this. And last but not least, I cannot, in good conscience do this to your soon-to-be lawfully wedded wife, who probably expects to receive your unconditional love one day. The guilt itself would be good enough to kill me." I said, opening up completely.

Edward's angry expression changed into a complete surprise.

"Are you feeling sorry for Tanya?" He asked, his eyebrows rising to heavens.

"I am feeling sorry for all the girls who hope to receive the love and monogamy of their husbands, only to have their hearts broken because of people like me. Both Lady Tanya and I would suffer in our own ways, Edward. The only person who would benefit from this proposal is you."

Edward's nostrils flared and eyes narrowed dangerously. His upper lip curled slightly. He was unmistakably fuming in silent anger. I took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"When I came here, I was completely inexperienced and naive. But I have seen enough during my stay here to really understand what kind of a future awaits me now. The wealthy and the famous do not have any idea as to what goes on in an average mind. Just because we are of lower strata and poor living conditions doesn't automatically mean we would settle for a disgraceful life. I love you more than you can imagine, Edward. But the gift of your love comes at a heavy price. I cannot pay it with my very soul."

Edward's anger turned into a look of utter desolation. Everything he wished for was given to him since childhood and I could tell that being rejected was not a common or pleasant experience for him. For a moment, I felt sorry for him.

"Why are you doing this to us, Bella? I can't believe it." He said dejectedly.

"I am so sorry, Edward." I whispered, my heart breaking.

His face and ears began to turn red again. I could sense that his mood was turning to anger. I held my breath.

"Go." He said in a controlled voice.

"Are you going to throw me out of the castle?" I asked in a small voice.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SUCH A MONSTER?" He roared. His hand roughly pushed off the entire contents of the table to the floor. They crashed and rolled all over the room. I flinched involuntarily.

"You can either stay here or go marry whoever you wish. You can do whatever the hell you want in your life. I shall not bother you again." He hissed at me and swiftly left the room.

* * *

I stood rooted on the spot, trying to calm myself with deep breaths, willing the panic and pain to go away. The reality crashed on my head with a bang. I would never be able to meet him again. I would never be able to stare into his deep emerald eyes, or touch his silky bronze hair, feel his warm body quiver with pleasure when he fills his seed inside me, experience his passionate, intense kisses that were to die for. I could never talk to him again. I felt absolutely miserable and heartbroken.

But underneath the horrible pain was a sense of satisfaction that I had done the right thing. I felt very happy that I took a sensible decision instead of blindly following my fleeting emotions. I actually felt _proud_ of myself for the first time in years.

The love and attraction I had for Edward were as real as the sun and the moon. But I can never ever enjoy his sensual pleasures in exchange for my character. Several months of complexity, uncertainty and entanglement of our relationship finally got straightened out. I felt a strange weight lifted off my shoulders. I felt simple. I felt myself again.

I closed my eyes and prayed inwardly for Edward's happiness and success. That was the least I could do. I could never stop loving him but I felt slightly hopeful that I could carry on without being emotionally dependent on him.

I love him. But he doesn't own me anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

A week passed since my conversation with Edward. The anticipation at the castle was thick in the air today. I knew that the Cullen brothers were engaged to the Brandon sisters, having heard it directly from Esme and Edward, but none of the servants had any idea. However, many rumours were spreading around and some of them were close to the truth.

Cruel lady though she was, I was still grateful to Mrs. Mallory for keeping me busy with the chores. I barely had time to dwell on anything. The only thing that still managed to bother me despite the exhausting workload was the dejected face of Edward when I refused him. He looked like a young boy who lost his favourite toy. The image haunted me day and night.

My feelings towards Edward felt very similar to how I felt towards my babies - _his babies_! I had very strong feelings of affection for all three of them yet I do not belong in their lives. All I could do was to pray God to keep them happy, healthy and safe, which I did each night before retiring. I couldn't help but love them unconditionally. I didn't have a choice in this.

I spent the afternoon boiling and chopping various animal meats and vegetables for tonight's banquet. Aromatic smells wafted through the entire basement. The working staff of the castle were the busiest I've ever seen. Perhaps the news of engagement would be announced tonight.

Soon, it was evening and my body ached from the number of chores I have had to do since six in the morning. Suddenly, I heard the first notes of music from upstairs. The ball had begun. I have never seen a ballroom in my life but I am sure it would be huge and extravagant. Trying to imagine Edward in his finest garments, dancing with Tanya and laughing with her brought a sharp sting of pain in my heart.

But once again, I felt good about my choice. Had I chosen the scandalous path, I would have gotten insanely jealous at the thought of Tanya and Edward dancing. I would have been in a hundred times worse pain than I am enduring right now.

A flurry of movement began in the kitchen and basement. Footmen and serving maids were running down the stairs with empty dishes and platters and left with full ones. It went on for a few hours. I was arranging a huge platter of meat pies when Mrs. Mallory came rushing downstairs looking frantic. Three of us were present when she came in.

"We are in requirement of a serving maid. Where is everybody else? Why is the basement understaffed?" She asked.

"Everyone is busy with their assigned chores. The three of us are refilling dishes for the serving maids." replied a girl next to me.

"Very well, I need one of you upstairs. Isabella, you are the most presentable. Clean yourself up in two minutes and follow me upstairs. Quick now!"

This was completely unexpected. The other two girls were wearing rags and their faces were totally covered with dirt and ash. So it was no surprise that she chose me. But I wasn't ready to face Edward now or anytime soon. To say that he would be displeased with me would be an understatement. He would probably hate me right now. I was tempted to request Mrs. Mallory to assign another girl to the task; I could give the maid my gown or something! Hell, I would give her ten gowns, anything to escape this.

"But I cannot.." I stuttered.

"I WILL NOT HEAR ANY EXCUSES!" She thundered. "You will be ready in two minutes and meet me here. And don't look as if someone asked you to donate your limbs. All you need to do is to stay in the corner of the ballroom holding a platter of snacks or drinks and serve them from time to time. Now get ready."

Two minutes later, I pinned my hair up and I put on the serving maid uniform - a blue cotton gown - and followed Mrs. Mallory with the huge platter of meat pies.

Thoughts of uncertainty began to bombard my mind. How could I face him after months of intimate passion and my recent rejection? What would he I do if he saw me? Ignore me? Or yell at my face? And how would I respond to Esme or Alice? Was I even allowed to greet them? My head reeled as we climbed a few floors and reached a small corridor.

"Enter the door at the end of the corridor and walk straight left. Stand with the other maids you see there." She said.

I nodded. But before I could take another step, Mrs. Mallory spoke again in a slightly gentler voice. "He would probably be too busy to notice you tonight. So don't worry about embarrassment or awkwardness between." She said.

I cringed at her words, but kept my mouth shut and entered the small door at the end of the corridor.

The sight of the ballroom momentarily set aside all my worries. I knew it would be huge, but I had no idea it would be _this huge_! It was so humongous that you could fit twice the size of Geoffrey's house in there. Several round tables with chairs around them were occupying half of the room, where people were already sitting. They were laid with glittering silver plates full of food and crystal goblets full of wine. The other end was what looked like a kind of dancing area. There was also a short raised platform but I had no idea of its purpose. There were also a small group of people playing the violin and different musical instruments creating a soothing tune.

The door I entered through was apparently used for servants because it was located at the corner of the ballroom and thankfully, no one noticed me. The original doors were two huge oak ones, which were widely opened. A few guests were still coming in. I made my way to the other end where a few serving maids were lined up and waited with them.

An hour passed without any major incident. I never noward or any of the Cullens due to the large crowd gathered there. Everyone was wearing clothes so rich and glittery that it hurt my eyes to look at them.

And then, an older gentleman stood on the raised platform and called for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very special announcement to make this evening. My dear nephew and the King of England, His Imperial Highness King Jasper George Carlisle Cullen is betrothed to Lord and Lady Brandon's younger daughter, Lady Mary Alice Brandon. Meanwhile, my younger nephew and the Prince of England, His Royal Highness Prince Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is betrothed to Lord and Lady Brandon's elder daughter, Lady Tanya Eleanor Brandon. They both shall soon be joined in the holy union of matrimony with their fiancées at the Historical Church of England. May their unions bring forth many blessings, healthy babies and several good things to our land."

The din was deafening. People clapped and toasted as the Cullens made their way to the older man. I gasped. Even from this distance, Edward looked devastatingly handsome, wearing robes of deep red. I felt a lump in my throat at the sight of him. Thankfully, I was too far away for him to notice me.

Tanya and Alice walked gracefully and held their fiancées' hands. They looked like goddesses descended from the skies, rather than mere human beings. Lord and Lady Brandon were as happy as everyone there. King Jasper and Alice had eyes for no other. Their loving gazes and coy smiles made people titter and giggle. Tanya looked extremely pleased and proud of herself. Her gloved hand held Edward's tenderly and she kept giving him shy glances. Edward answered her with a few smiles but mostly stayed casual. Esme, too, had her beautiful smile in place, though at one point, I saw her eyes flick towards Edward with the tiniest of concerns.

Then, the music changed and people began to dance. I've never seen Edward dance before. He was extremely good. He and Tanya danced beautifully, their steps and movements synchronised. Soon, several couples joined the floor, and a minute later, almost everyone was dancing. Only a few old people and bored men were sitting and still asking for food or wine.

It was four hours later when Edward finally walked towards where we stood. Behind him were Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't see Alice or Jasper anywhere. Throughout the evening, Edward danced with several ladies, kissing their gloved hands or cheeks and making them giggle. It looked as though he enjoyed himself. He bent over and whispered something in Tanya's ear, and she burst out laughing. My heart ripped at the sight. Tightly holding the tray of champagne I was serving, I kept my head high and tried to ignore them.

To my horror, they walked towards a table nearest to me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward stopping dead. I didn't meet his eyes but I knew that he had finally noticed me.

"I feel like dancing again. Tanya, would you join me?" He asked and I felt a jolt go through me when I heard his voice.

"Anytime, my love." She replied him coyly and I saw them walk away.

Mrs. Mallory was right. He was too busy to notice me and I felt another spasm of misery. But Prince Emmett apparently was having none of that. He did not pretend not to notice me like Edward or Tanya. He walked straight to me.

"Bella! How nice to see you again, though I wish it was under different circumstances. How are you?" He asked with a dimpled smile.

"I am fine, Your Royal Highness. Thank you very much." I said bobbing a curtsy to him and his wife. The other serving maids' jaws almost hit the floor, completely baffled at why a royal would ever bother to greet a servant. He looked at their stunned faces and winked roguishly.

"Good. I hope your wound is healed now." He said, turning back to me.

"Yes. I am well and healthy." I replied to him.

"Very well. See you later. Come Rosie, let's go." He said and walked away.

The ball ended around midnight and people retired to their chambers. I made my way to the basement and began to wash the dishes, trying to get rid of the image of Tanya and Edward from my mind - and failing. It was around two hours past midnight when I retired to my room and lay on the bed, my body aching, mood miserable and heart hollow.

"_He doesn't belong to me. I do not belong in his world_." I said to myself and closed my eyes. Fortunately, the sheer physical exhaustion was too much for my body and sleep won over me.

* * *

It was ten days after the ball and things were going at a dull pace. The only silver lining of my depressing days was that I ran into Jacob one morning while digging for carrots in the vegetable gardens. He, thankfully, didn't give me the curious or disgusting looks that I received from others here. On the contrary, he looked quite excited.

"It is great to see you again, Bella. It has been ages. How are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I am good, Jacob. It is nice to see you too. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting prepared for the battlefield. I am working my best to be able to deal with a brute like James in a minute. So it is quite a hectic schedule. Enough about me. What about you?" He said. Apparently, he couldn't get over the fact that he lost a fight with James.

"Nothing much, Jacob. How is Billy?" I asked.

"Nagging me about something or the other." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. My facial muscles felt stiff. It was then I realised that it had been weeks since I smiled or laughed.

"But other than that, he is fine. But why are you doing maid's chores? Aren't... aren't you with the Prince?" He asked hesitantly and that sobered me up. My chest felt tight and knots formed in my stomach.

"No. I am working in the kitchens." I said in a small voice, without eye contact. He observed me for a few seconds.

"You are tougher than you look." He said simply.

"No choice." I said, shrugging.

He too gave me a sad smile. "I know, Bella. My mother... when she was young, her parents forced her to go as a concubine for a royal... for some money! They were in terrible poverty those days. Later, she got married to my dad and soon after, I was born. But she never really got over the humiliation. She used to sit and cry all the time... neglected her health a lot. It made her weak... and she withered away. It killed her." He said.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, Jacob. It must be terrible for your entire family." I said, shocked.

"It was. But time healed things. I must tell you, Bella, if you ever need a friend, I am here. I will not judge you. I know you had no choice." He said. I felt gratitude well up inside me.

"Thank you so much, Jacob. It means a lot to me, you are so kind." I said and he just waved off as though his kindness was nothing.

We made a bit of small talk after that and went our own ways to continue our duties. Jacob's support and friendship was the closet thing that helped me with the excruciating pain of losing Edward. He was very understanding and mature despite his young age. We couldn't meet more than once a week because of our onerous chores and duties but I was still grateful.

Meanwhile, life without Edward continued to feel like a slow death with unbearable pain. I knew it was me who chose to end things but that didn't stop my mind from continuously flooding me with his memories - the way he comforted and consoled me after Gianna's vicious insults, his gentle kisses and snuggles after I confessed to him that I loved him, several magical nights of our passionate and intense lovemaking, the beautiful moment when he opened up that he too was in love with me - all those precious moments tormented my mind. Forgetting Edward and moving ahead in life was so much harder than I assumed.

It looked as though leaving the Cullen Castle is my only option. I would have to leave and find work with another family... as far away from the castle, away from the town if possible.


	29. Chapter 29

You will serve Queen Mother's supper tonight in her chamber. Clean yourself and get ready soon!" Mrs. Mallory ordered me.

"But... I never served her before..." I said uncertainly.

"You will. Starting now. She has just returned from a long journey and requested you. Hurry up, now. One more excuse and you will be out in the streets." She barked.

With no choice left, I got ready in my blue serving attire and rolled the cart of food towards Esme's chamber. When I knocked on the door, it wasn't Esme who opened the door.

It was a disheveled Edward.

We both froze at one another's sight. His bronze hair was sticking out untidily and his cheeks were flushed. His dark robes looked crumpled. But all of this, somehow, suited him. He looked more handsome than ever. My hands itched to touch his face and my body begged to be embraced in his warmth. I felt pain pierce my chest when his beautiful face turned furious.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He hissed at me. I flinched back from the hatred in his voice.

"I am to serve Queen Mother her supper." I said, avoiding his eyes. My tone was less confident than I intended.

"For the love of God! Why can't you just leave me alone, Bella?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"Your accusation is unfair. I didn't come looking for you." I said, temper flaring.

"Of course, you didn't. Are you happy with the knight? Is it him you desire?" He asked hotly. I was completely thrown off guard.

"What? NO!" I all but shouted. "Jacob is only a friend. I would not... I never... He is like a brother."

"I have seen you both together. You are so happy with him. You have never been like that with me." He sulked like a small child.

"I could say the same about you and your fiancé." I retorted childishly.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My apologies. That was out of line." I mumbled.

"You are leaving the castle, aren't you?" He asked, changing the topic at the speed of light. My heart skipped a beat. I was, of course, enquiring a few maids for any available opportunities outside the castle but there was no way this could reach Edward's ears. It was impossible.

I steered the cart inside the room trying to ignore him. I wasn't ready for any sort of confrontation from him. His hand tugged my gown and pulled me towards him.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" He spat. His harsh tone burned my insides.

I stared at the intricate pattern on his robe, still refusing to make eye contact. Edward gently lifted my chin with a finger. Even this minimal contact comforted me immensely.

"Answer me, Bella." He said.

"I..I am... I thought it would be for the best if.."

"...if you never had the misfortune of seeing my brooding face again! Am I right?" Edward said grumpily. "You are trying to forget me, aren't you? Do you hate me that much?"

"No no! It isn't like that, Your Highness. I just..."

Edward cut me in the mid-sentence

"Don't call me 'Your Highness'. Not after you moaned and screamed my name several nights in ecstasy. We are long past the niceties after I have seen what you are hiding under that gown of yours." He commented crudely.

Embarrassment filled me and heat flooded from my hairline to neck. I put my head down as tears sprang to my eyes.

"DAMN IT, Bella! Why must you be so irresistible and endearing! And why the bloody hell are you wearing blue? Are you trying to kill me like this? Why must I love you so much!" He cried in a tortured voice.

And suddenly, he pulled me to his chest and enclosed me in his arms. I knew very well that this would crush my heart later on, but at the moment I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around him very tightly, afraid he would disappear in a puff of smoke. His hard muscled torso provided me a strange comfort and I drowned in his warmth. I let my strong, iron grip communicate how I badly I needed him too. Edward's face was buried in my neck, his lips brushed my collarbone and throat. I felt a shiver run through my entire body. He kissed my jaw once and leaned away from me.

"You will be the death of me, Isabella Swan. Meet me tomorrow in my chamber at noon." Edward said, wiping my tears.

"Why?" I asked uncertainly.

"I will tell you tomorrow. Go now. My mother is upstairs in her room. The food must have been cold by now." He said and kissed my forehead. He stared at my lips for a few seconds, but then he closed his eyes and shook his head to himself. And then he left.

* * *

I reached upstairs and found Esme writing seriously on a piece of parchment. When she saw me, however, she greeted me with kindness I felt I didn't deserve.

"Do come in, dear. I would love to have you join me in supper." She said, smiling.

"Thank you for your kind offer, Esme. But I don't know if I am allowed.."

"Take it as my order then." She said in a tone of mock outrage.

"As you wish, Respected Queen Mother." I replied with a mock bow. Esme laughed.

"Yes, I can see why he loves you so much. You are indeed like a ray of sunshine." I felt a bit uncomfortable. What was she trying to say?

After we filled our plates, Esme said, "Eat Bella. You look dead on your feet. Are you overworking?"

"Yes." I said truthfully. Esme must have known everything that happened with Edward, so I decided not to pretend. "I needed.. distractions."

"I understand, Bella. I have to appreciate you for your decision and strength. You stood up for your dignity." She said.

"I am not trying to act proud or anything, Esme. The consequences of being his concubine would have been too much to handle and accept. I couldn't pay the price with my soul." I repeated the same words I told Edward.

"I understand, dear. This is your life and your choice to make. It is unfortunate that you both are suffering and sacrificing love because of class differences, but I sincerely wish you were with Edward. You both are so good for each other." Esme said sadly.

I nodded, unsmiling. "He asked me to meet in his chamber tomorrow." I blurted out.

"Did he? I wonder why. And by the way, I heard that you are planning to find work elsewhere?" She asked.

"Um.. yes. I need to move on. It is getting... tough for me." I said, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"I am so sorry, Bella." Esme said in a sympathetic tone. We were quiet for the rest of the meal.

"Thank you for the dinner and kind words, Esme." I thanked her.

"It is nothing, dear. I thought I would meet you once. I am glad you came. Do you want to meet the babies?" She asked and my eyes lit up.

"I would love to, Esme. I didn't know if I am allowed to meet them anymore, but thank you so much for offering." I said.

We walked into a room where little Tony and Beth were laying on their bellies and playing with toys. They looked so different and more beautiful than I ever imagined. Their cheeks were rounded and they looked chubby and healthy. After playing and spending an hour with them, I returned to the basement still thinking about them and wondering what Edward wanted with me tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

It was ten minutes to noon and I was still in the basement washing clothes. The cold water and harsh detergent chapped my hands. I stared at the huge pile of clothes I needed to wash.

How am I ever going to slip past other servants and meet Edward?

I came up with a few plans, and all of them sounded stupid in my own head. Perhaps I would have to feign illness, but sneaking past Mrs. Mallory is no ordinary feat. Just when I ran out of ideas, a kitchen maid came to me and informed that Mrs. Mallory wanted me immediately. Speak of the devil!

"Change into your serving attire and take this to Prince Edward's chamber. I need you to serve him his lunch and be here back in an hour. There is a lot to do." She said irritably.

Thank goodness! I quickly freshened myself up, pinned my hair as neatly as possible and rushed to his chamber with the lunch cart. My hands felt rough and raw, the skin began peeling already. I wished I had gloves.

When I knocked on the door, Edward invited me inside. His face was freshly shaved; his neck-length hair looked silky and soft. He was standing casually, looking as handsome as ever, and completely taking my breath away. Next to him, I felt like a gargoyle.

"Please. Take a seat, Bella." I sat at the edge of the chair, fingers clasped nervously. "Fill yourself a plate too. We shall have lunch together." He said.

"Thank you so much, Your H.. I mean, Edward." I said and took a bowl of soup without any protest. I was starving.

I glanced at the clock and saw that five precious minutes have already passed. If I wasn't back in an hour, Mrs. Mallory would surely kill me.

We ate in silence. I opened my mouth to ask him why he wanted me here but then, decided to stay patient. Edward was never a person to beat around the bush. If he wanted to say something, he would. I began to munch on lamb chops and I glanced at the clock.

"Why do you keep glancing at the clock?"

"Mrs. Mallory wanted me back in the basement in an hour... in 35 minutes actually." I said.

"Don't worry. I will send her a word with Brady. I need you here for some time." He said simply. I gulped. What does he want with me so baldly? Curiosity got better of me and I couldn't stop myself.

"Why do you want me here?" I asked him finally.

"Let's finish our lunch first." He said, with a small smile. "And sit comfortably, Bella. Why are you sitting as if your chair is full of needles?"

I tried to be comfortable but my back and hands began to ache. I wanted nothing more than to flop on the comfortable bed and sleep. Ten minutes later, we finished our lunch and I loaded the empty dishes into the cart and set it in the corner of the room.

"Thanks for the food. So to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, a bit impatient.

"I want the truth from you, Bella. Do you still love me?" He asked.

I couldn't believe my ears! Why was he rubbing salt on my wounds?

"I love you, Edward. But I do not belong in your life. It is a truth I should accept. The sooner it sinks in, the better it is." I said, annoyed.

"I want to marry you, Bella." He said and I froze like a statue for several minutes. And then anger flared in me.

"Did you summon me here to toy with my emotions, Edward? I have completely lost my sense of humour after everything that has happened since the past year. So forgive me if I cannot enjoy your poor jokes." I said furiously and stood up.

"You are hurting me, Bella. I have proposed marriage to you and you assume that I am joking?" Edward asked with a frown.

"What else do I assume? You have told me that you couldn't bring shame to your family by marrying a _mere commoner_. You said that you had no option but to marry Tanya. And now you are proposing to marry me! How am I supposed to take all this?" I told him angrily.

"I know. I am also completely aware that my wedding preparations are being made as we speak. But quite frankly, Bella. I cannot imagine life without you. Please allow me to explain everything. Please?" he requested me.

I sat down and nodded.

"I had been furious with you that you wouldn't want me anymore. Since childhood, everything I desired was given to me. I was rarely turned down. When you rejected me, I absolutely hated myself that I fell in love with a silly little girl like you. I was giving you a life of luxury and love and yet you were a fool to throw away from such a perfect opportunity. I decided to marry Tanya and show that I wouldn't beg or plead you. I wanted to show you that I could live happily without you. Who are you - just a weak little commoner - to torment my dreams and rob me of my sanity? That was what I thought." He said bitterly.

"On the day of the ball, I saw you in the ball room. I wanted to goad you and flaunt Tanya in front of you... I was such a cad. But I was shocked at how strong and confident you were. It was like seeing an entirely different person. I have never seen you with such an air of such confidence. You were not the meek and shy girl I met a year ago. You actually looked proud of yourself. I understood then; that you would rather be the lowest servant in the castle than sell your soul. I realised your true nature, Bella... filled with integrity and values. It made me love you a thousand times more. When I walked near you, I suddenly wanted to grab you, kiss you and tell you of how proud of you I am. I felt an insane urge to hold you into my arms, and never let you go. Life without you felt... horrible... and empty."

"And it scared me. I didn't realise you affected me so strongly. The day I saw you with Black, I understood how much your absence meant. But you looked completely changed and moderately happy. You were moving on. I wanted to rip the young knight's limbs apart. But what if you preferred him? This question drove me mad. Yesterday when you told me that he was nothing more than a brother to you, it was like I was able to breath again. When I held you in my arms, it was as if I gained my other half back. On the outside, you were resilient and durable. But deep down, you are my Bella. Always my Bella. I love you, darling. I cannot imagine my life without you. I was such a fool to realise this so late. I want you to be with me always, I want you to take care of our children, I want you so badly, Bella." Edward said.

He gave a minute to let it all sink in. His words were so touching and heartwarming. I wasn't sure if this was all a dream or really happening.

"But I will understand if you want to marry someone else. I will stay away from you." He said in a dejected voice when I didn't reply.

"Oh no! No, Edward. There is no one else in my life except you. I... I was just... overwhelmed." I said.

"I know, Bella. I love you. Do you remember you once told me that you wanted to be with me until we both are too weak to walk? I want that too." He spoke in a soft voice.

"But.. how can we marry? There are too many obstacles. You are engaged.. and you are a royal while I am a commoner. It would be illegal." I said uncertainly.

"No, it is not. I spoke to the ministers yesterday... And also to Jasper. We did some painstaking research into old manuscripts and double-checked all the rules. I sought Jasper's approval for marrying a commoner. Something I should have done long ago, but it isn't too late. If I were the king, I would have never been able to marry you. But thank god, I am the younger child to my parents! I can lawfully marry you." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Wouldn't it be a threat to your titles or power?" I enquired.

"The only threat I would face is crude comments from people, which I give a bloody shit about." He said.

"I am being serious, Bella. I am sorry I didn't realise this earlier. I should have taken this decision ages ago. And I will not care a bit about what people would say as long as I have you next to me. And they know better than to insult us if they do not want their tongues ripped out." He said and I shuddered violently at his threat.

"You are a dangerous man!" I said.

"Yes." He agreed and gave me a smile. His eyes darted to my lips again. I wished he would kiss me. I couldn't believe that an unbelievable fantasy is about to become a reality. But I stopped myself from getting too carried away.

"Edward, I have loved you for months. I have always loved you. But we are from different worlds – we both know that. There would be obstacles to our happiness... I need adjusting to this life. I don't know anything about this... royal life. Would you be okay with it?"

"Without a doubt, Bella. We will go through this together. I will help you; Esme and Alice will definitely help you. Alice will be thrilled to have you as a sister. I won't make false promises and say that it will all be rainbows and roses. There will be mistakes, hindrances and stumbling blocks. The road ahead would be rocky. But we will be there for each other. Together, we can have a beautiful and meaningful relationship. Trust me, sweetheart. We can make it." Edward said, taking my hand in his.

"What about Tanya? And her parents? Won't they be furious if you turn her down after she is engaged to you?" I asked.

"What is it with you worrying about Tanya all the time?" He asked with a mocking tone. "But on a serious note, yes. They will throw a tantrum and I will handle it. I will make sure Tanya is married to a good man of her status. So don't worry, my sweet girl."

I smiled. A true smile after months of dark, dull days. Edward took me into his embrace and I melted. It was as though I found my home in his arms. Tears of joy moistened my cheeks and his robe.

"I love you, Edward. I missed you so much. I cannot wait to be yours. This is all like a dream." I said, my voice thick voice from crying.

"This is very much a reality, my darling. I love you too. Believe me, it is like I got my other half back now." He said and kissed my forehead. We both stared at the brilliant blue sky from the window, still locked in our embrace. Edward kept kissing my hair, rubbing my back and tightening his hold on me. We stayed like this for several minutes before he let go of me. We sat on the bed, next to each other.

"Well. There's so much to do now!" He said playfully. His gaze fell on my lips again but he did not make any move. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Edward! You've been staring at my mouth for hours now. Just kiss me and be done with it, I can't stand the anticipation anymore." I said, throwing my hands up. Edward burst out laughing.

"Impatient, are we?" He said with a smirk.

He began leaning towards me in an excruciatingly slow trail. I waited a few moments, my heart beating wildly but he was still several inches away. I leaned forward to reach him but he backed away a bit, with an amused expression. I curled my fingers on the nape of his neck and moved further ahead, determined to take charge this time, but he folded his lips inside his mouth, eyes dancing with mirth.

"You are teasing me." I complained.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

"No. You would go away then." I said, releasing my hand from his neck.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Do I trust you not to tease me? Oh, not at all!" I said and Edward grinned.

"You are delaying our kiss, Bella... with all your small talk." He complained.

"You should speak! You have been delaying our kiss since hours. Come now, Edward."

"Sure darling, only if you close your eyes."

"Very well, then." I said and I closed my eyes, suspicious of his motives. And I wasn't wrong. I waited for several moments before opening my eyes. Edward was watching me, trying to control his laughter.

"Alright. I am going now." I said slightly annoyed, stood up. Edward pulled me into his lap, now laughing heartily.

"Sorry, Bella. I couldn't resist. You were too funny, pouting your lips and waiting for me.." his body shook with laughter.

"Keep laughing, Your Highness. I am not letting you kiss me for a week." I said and tried to get up, but his grip on me was too strong.

"Really? Can you resist me until then?" He said and moved very close to me. Our foreheads were touching and lips were only a hairline apart. The mood in the room changed completely and suddenly.

"Say yes and I shall back off." He breathed seductively into my mouth.

_Manipulative Prince!_

"No. I cannot resist you, ever." I breathed back. A second later, his soft lips captured mine, promising a future.

The End.

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think? I can't believe I was able to complete my first story! It feels great! Yay!

Do you think I should write a sequel to this about how Bella adjusts to her new life as a princess, the obstacles she faces and how she overcomes them? Do let me know! Love ya all.


End file.
